


The Furthest Realm

by BionicStars



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Akita - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, F/M, Formling, Formlings - Freeform, Love, Ninjago, POV Third Person, Reflection, Relationship(s), Romance, Self-Reflection, Shipping, The Sixteen Realms, expansion, lloyd garmadon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 85,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BionicStars/pseuds/BionicStars
Summary: “Perhaps, I need not be alone. Once we free this land, you could make it your home.”In the Furthest Realm from Ninjago, the last of the Formlings asks something from the Green Ninja. It is a request that will lead him to question himself, his home, and who it is he wishes to be. In this frozen land, it will ask of him the hardest question of all: where does Lloyd Garmadon truly belong?
Relationships: Akita & Lloyd Garmadon, Akita/Lloyd Garmadon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54
Collections: The_Newbie's Ninjago Fanfic Collection





	1. The Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings everyone! I would like to welcome to my newest Fic: The Furthest Realm. 
> 
> This is an idea that originated from a friend of mine and fellow fanfic author, the link to which I leave here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seafea/pseuds/Seafea. I recommend that you check his works out. While this was his original idea, I was given permission by him to adapt it into a full fic. 
> 
> As I have done with the arcs in my main fic, Enter the Ninjaverse, I have written the entire fic out in advance. I will be releasing chapters weekly on Mondays, starting today, 5/11/2020. This is a standalone story, though I do hope you take time to check out my other fics if you enjoy this story. Please follow my tumblr for updates on my fics and to ask me questions about them: https://bionicstars.tumblr.com/.Thank you for taking the time to read, and always, Ninja-GO!

Lloyd Garmadon channeled his green power through the lantern. He focused until the electricity finally lit a small fire within, sustained by the stored power. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. He was just thankfully the lantern gave up so much warmth in this unnaturally cold winter. He was also thankful that his green power could recharge the electric lantern. It was one of the many uses of his power that made it so versatile for situations just like this.

With a faint glimmer of warmth now burning, Lloyd looked to where Akita was standing watch. He called out to her, getting her attention to come over. He placed the lantern underneath the Titan Mech, illuminating the face of the massive mech hunched over them. The winds of the Never Realm howled overhead, making it seem far darker than a natural night would be. The turbulent weather of the realm was something to behold, mostly from behind shelter. Akita soon returned, sliding down to sit beside the lantern and raise her hands to begin to warm up.

As Lloyd sat down across from her, he took the chance to look at his companion. It'd been a shock learning that she was not only the wolf he called Red, but was also the last of her tribe of Formlings. She also knew more about him than most of his team did by now. What had started as a way to pass the time had grown into her learning things about him so personal he wasn't sure how to feel about it. In turn, he'd learned more of this realm than he would have otherwise. So much had happened, it left him with too many thoughts to speak up at first.

"When you have rescued your friend Zane, what will you do?" Akita asked him as he settled in.

"Go back to Ninjago, if there's a way," Lloyd shook his head. That had been his plan since the beginning, even if it was turning out to be much harder than he had originally thought, "What about you?"

"I do not know. The forest is my home," Akita leaned back to look up at the stars. The melancholy in her tone was enough to make Lloyd start thinking quickly.

"Maybe you can come with us!" Lloyd suggested with optimism.

"Do you have Formlings in Ninjago?" Akita quickly leaned back in, smiling hopefully.

"Well, no…" Lloyd admitted, his tone faltering.

"Then I would be alone there too." Akita looked away from Lloyd.

"You wouldn't be alone, you'd be with us!" Lloyd felt a rush in his chest. "We have a cool monastery, video games, a hot tub!" He paused, "There's just some chickens you'll have to watch out for!"

Akita chuckled lightly at the oddity of that last statement. Lloyd felt his chest rise seeing that fanged smile. He wasn't sure where that suggestion was coming from, but for some reason he wanted to offer it. He wasn't sure why, but offering it to her, made him smile himself. He wanted Akita to come back with him. Or, more specifically, he had come to realize he didn't want them to have to part ways. Slowly, her laughter faded, and the cold isolating winds of the Realm filled the space between them instead.

"Lloyd, may I ask you a question?" Akita began to slide closer to Lloyd, closing the already short gap between the two of them. "Why do you wish to go back to Ninjago?"

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked in confusion. "Because, it's my home. It's, Ninjago."

"But what kind of home is it?" Akita leaned in closer to him, making him tense, "I have listened to your life story, which you have described to me in painstaking detail. If what you say is true, then Ninjago is a land that does nothing but take from you and give nothing in return."

"Huh?" Lloyd leaned back slightly, "I'm… I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"Whatever you have had, it seems to have been lost in the pursuit of keeping your land safe. You have lost your family. The father you loved, was ripped away from you by a man you had never met before. You were forced to sacrifice your childhood, though you do not seem to remember how. Your destiny was to fight the ultimate evil. That has passed, and yet Ninajgo still takes away from you. What has Ninjago given to you for all of your hard work, Lloyd?"

"It… I've worked hard to defend it, and I'm given, a… I'm allowed to live in Ninjago, and be safe, and everyone else…" Lloyd found himself at a loss for words.

"No one else in Ninjago must give up the things you have," Akita raised a low growl in her throat, "It sounds to me as though you are the only one in Ninjago that must fight. The others live life believing that you will protect them. Yet, when the time came for you to ask of them, they would not let you into a simple place to save their own lives. To me, that is a place where I could not call home, no matter how beautiful it would be."

"You don't understand," Lloyd shook his head, still awkward at how close she was, "I'm, the Green Ninja. Destiny says that I need to protect Ninjago. I, I get to know that people are safe at the end of the day. That's what's important."

"Were there not days you were not key to the outcome?" Akita pressed even closer to him, gripping his arm lightly, "The Twins were not resolved by you. The ghost Sensei, he was overcome by Cole. Even the Golden Master, you had little hand in defeating."

"You're, you haven't been to Ninjago," Lloyd gulped, "I'm destined to protect Ninjago! I mean, yeah, I guess the people in Cloud Kingdom wrote it but… but it means I have to protect them."

"Does it?" Akita moved even closer, all but on top of him as she looked even deeper into his gaze, "Or do you think it would do just fine without you? Speak not from your experience, Lloyd. Speak from your heart. What do you think it will take from you next?"

"I... " Lloyd couldn't respond. Even now, he was here because Ninjago produced another villain for him to fight. Aspheera took away Zane from him. This was him risking his life, in a place so distant from his home they couldn't get back. He wouldn't be here right now, if it wasn't for Ninjago doing something like this again. As he searched for an answer, Akita narrowed her eyes.

"You cannot," Akita nodded her head, "Your silence speaks to that. If you were truly sure about that, you would have a response for me."

"W-Well," Lloyd forced himself to meet Akita's gaze, feeling a strange heat with the distance now between them shortened, "Where… where would I even go?"

There was a moment of silence. The winds slowly died down, framing Akita's form against his own as they did. Akita had almost crawled completely on top of him, and the intensity of her eyes on his own made him feel frozen to the spot. Lloyd felt his face flushing just at the shortness of the gap between them. As the winds died down around them, Akita spoke.

"In Ninjago, you would have no options. But… perhaps, I need not be alone," Akita spoke quietly, "Once we free this land, you could make it your home."

Lloyd was speechless at her words. Akita, seeing his blushing gaze, quickly retreated from him, sitting back down across from him to allow him space to think. He stared at her blankly, his eyes seemingly drawn to the distance far beyond her.

"What?" Lloyd finally asked, "You, you want me to abandon my home?"

"Can you truly abandon what may not be your home to begin with?" Akita questioned, warming her hands by the lantern again, "What would you lose by staying here with me, Lloyd?"

"We… we've only just met each other," Lloyd countered, "I, I can't just make that decision just, right off the bat!"

"Lloyd," Akita smiled, her fangs poking out from her lip, "You know more about me as a person than anyone in this realm. I too know in detail exactly how you felt about both Chen, Harumi and all others you have come to face. You spent much time dwelling on each moment of your life, and you spared no time in connecting all of your life events together."

"Yeah… I, guess I have been meaning to write about it…" Lloyd rubbed his neck, "I was gonna, ask Zane to help me, before all this stuff with Aspheera. I got sidetracked with stuff before I could. Heh, I even had a title, I was gonna call it 'The Story of Green: Lloyd Garmadon,' and then have the cover be my first ninja suit, the one that got transformed by the Temple of Light?"

"The one your friend Kai admitted to trying on to awaken his True Potential?" Akita asked with a grin, "I would have very much liked to see that."

The two of them shared a long laugh together. Lloyd found he was able to let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding until then. He looked at Akita, who was still smiling at him even as they stopped again. Lloyd let his gaze drift up to the Titan Mech, staring into its robotic eyes for a few moments to clear his head.

"I don't think I could just, tell my friends they were going to never see me again," Lloyd frowned, "We only were able to go to this realm with the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, and I'm pretty sure Wu is going to destroy it so it doesn't get used again. I mean, that's what I would do. And the other one is, here somewhere, I guess the Ice Emperor has it. So… I wouldn't be able to get home again."

"Perhaps that is for the best," Akita admitted, "If Ninjago were able to reach you, they would be able to drag you back into their conflicts."

"If Ninjago needed me, I'd have to go back," Lloyd sat up, "I'd have a duty to make sure I was able to-"

"Lloyd," Akita frowned, "Do you know what a Formling leader is charged with?"

"Charged with? As in…?" Lloyd sat back, thinking for a few moments, "Well… I mean, to lead, right?"

"That is… part of it," Akita corrected, "The duty of our Chief is to set an example for all those around them. No matter who they may be, their job is to show the others what it is they can be. A true Chief is not the sole one that the village relies upon in times of need. Those inspired by the Chief should be those that step forward for the good of the tribe."

"So, you're saying that there would be other people?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes," Akita affirmed, "If you have truly done your job, as you claim to be by standing up for Ninjago, if evil were to rise you should not be the only one to defeat it. If Ninjago is truly worth defending, it should have its saviors be able to stand up for you, and not simply you alone."

"I can't rely on that," Lloyd shook his head, "I have to be there when the day comes to defend the city."

"You sound like a father afraid to let go of his children," Akita replied, "Even if those children claw and tear at you while you hold onto them."

"Uh… are these my actual kids, or is that another metaphor?" Lloyd asked.

Akita, slightly exasperated, flopped backwards into the snow. She looked up at the sky, remaining silent. Lloyd, sensing he should be quiet, leaned back and did the same. He clasped his hands over his chest, rubbing them to try to keep warm. The angry maw of the sky above them refused to break, leaving him with not much to really look at that wasn't scary in some form. So instead, he thought over what she was saying.

Was what she said true? Yes, he'd given up his childhood, but that was because the Grundle was going to kill his friends if he didn't. He, didn't remember why the Grundle was going to or, why there was a Grundle, or, was it one? Either way, it didn't matter if that time was fuzzy to him. He had to do that. His friends were going to be killed. And, he knew his dad had something to do with it. The father that, was doing it because he was destined to fight him one day, and wanted to prevent that from happening.

Okay, well, maybe that was ture. Maybe he had been forced into losing that. But, he'd gotten his father back! His reward for defeating the Overlord, was to get his father purified and be there to teach him. He had so many good memories of his time spent with his father. His dad was always so kind, and caring, and taught him so many father that he was, forced to banish due to Chen putting them into a no-win situation.

How many months was his father even really back with him before he lost him again? Chen had shown up from nowhere, and dangled the fact he's just lost Zane. Just like back then, he was coming to free him. They'd lost Zane when he'd had his golden power taken away, that power that he knew could have solved anything. He was the Green Ninja, not the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, and that wasn't going to be changing anytime soon. It hadn't been Chen that took that from him, but it felt the same way. The Digilord and Chen both took from him.

He knew he'd made peace with the fact that his father was gone. He'd been okay with it for a long time. He'd been able to say that he'd at least let his father go out the way he asked to. He was able to send his father off. On top of that, he'd gotten to fully send him off a second time. He'd been allowed to make sure he got to make peace with his dad before he had to lose him again. That was his reward. He was given the chance to talk to the father than Ninjago forced out of his hands.

And then… then Harumi had twisted his hand. She really had made sure that he was forced to watch his world crumble around him. His father that was running around in Ninjago now, was no longer there. He wasn't the same man, no matter what he wanted to believe. And he was gone now too. So it wasn't like he had the chance to go and talk to him. He had the father he wanted back, but it was done against his will.

And then… no, he couldn't think like that. He would be able to just keep going for all time if he did that. He could go on about how each adventure he knew hurt him in some way, or put him in danger at the very least. Whenever he thought he'd be able to relax, he had to get back into the fight. It was easy now, since he was still so young. But, how many more battles could he fight?

No, why was he even thinking about all of this? He was focused right now on finding Zane, that was it. He had to go and get back Zane. That was everything right now. And, he hadn't even thought of stuff like this until today, when Akita put it into his head. He knew that he should be feeling like that. It wasn't right of him to do that. He had to just, he had to move on past it. He could move past this. He just needed to get his thoughts back on track, and try to talk to Akita.

Akita, it seemed, had been staring at him as he was completely still, hunched over and lost in complete thought. She had sat up from the snow, looking directly at him and just waiting for him to say something. Once he realized that was what she was doing, he blushed slightly and shook himself, getting his head back on straight as it were as he spoke up to her.

"Lloyd," Akita put her hand to her chest, "It was not my intention to make you so uncomfortable. We Formlings, our connection to nature means we know that life can indeed be quite short. It is best to live a life where you would not worry about your regrets, than to live one where you feel you must do something. I see that you have some darkness in your heart when you speak. It is not one that you would act upon, but it is one that burns inside of you. I have that same darkness."

"You're… referring to your people," Lloyd put his hand to his chest to mirror her, "Right?"

"When we undergo loss and pain, I believe we keep some of that for ourselves," Akita gripped her fist, "The more we add, the longer that we allow it to grow inside of us, and the harder it is for us to ignore. I have hope now for the first time in years. I now think that I can have my revenge, now that I have your strength and your strange beast's powers."

"It's not a bast, it's a machine, a mech to be more specific," Lloyd corrected her, "And uh, we still need to talk about that whole 'revenge' thing."

"Whatever it may be, and whatever I feel, it does not change the fact you have taken on so much suffering in your lifetime, that eventually you will have to face that darkness one way, or the other. If I may speak for myself… it will make it so you have difficulty in finding your way, or even moving ahead to begin with," Akita looked away, "If you allow it to consume you then, you will find yourself with even further regrets."

Lloyd felt that, for some reason, he shouldn't respond to those words. Instead, he just leaned back, allowing Akita to fall into silence again. The two sat among the snow again… the winds whistling, again…. Lloyd was starting to realize he heard a lot of wind.

"I think, we should sleep for now," Lloyd looked up to the mech, "We should really be ready. Once we cross that ice field, we'll have to break in and fight the Ice Emperor. If he's as tough as he sounds, we need to get ready to free him."

"You will have no worry about my lack of conviction," Akita affirmed to him, "For now, I believe that sleep is our best choice. I will take watch again."

"No, you just got off it," Lloyd stood up, "I'll be fine. I'll wake you up in a few hours. Wu has kinda been making us learn how to handle doing a lot of tedious things for awhile to help train us. Keeping a lookout is pretty tame to balancing a chicken on your head."

"If I may add," Akita moved to make a place for herself to lie down in the snow, "The one you call Wu, he appears to have changed significantly after your encounters with the Oni."

"Yeah, he's gotten like, a lot angrier… I guess stern is the right word?" Lloyd offered, "I guess he's just like, you know. Back to normal Wu?"

"I don't believe you should justify his actions," Akita muttered as she closed her eyes, "To me that is cruel and unfounded. But, that is perhaps just what I feel myself."

"Wu has his reasons," Lloyd offered. Akita didn't respond to him, making him sigh and move to trudge up to the snowy ridge nearby to sit and keep watch.

Once Lloyd got into a comfortable spot, shielded from most of the wind, he was able to think again. Without her to bounce his thoughts off of, he found nothing stopped the way it was twisting and turning around inside of him. He got the feeling that he'd somehow gotten an invitation from her, and one that he didn't know what to do with. At least when Chen had done it, he had no choice but to accept. He had no choice but to play along.

Just what sort of choice was Akita offering him? It was this thought and his past that plagued him as the dull silence of the Never Realm granted him no respite from either the cold or his own chills moving inside of him.


	2. The Impasse

"Lloyd… Lloyd!" Akita's voice cut through Lloyd's sleep, "Wake up! You must wake up!"

Lloyd slowly groaned, turning over from his sleep and lifting himself up. The sun was already up in the sky, but even that did little to light up the area beyond what he would consider overcast back home. The mech still loomed over them, and the lantern had gone out while he slept. He had meant to recharge that. From Akita's eyes, however, he could tell the lack of light wasn't what worried her in the slightest.

"Lloyd," Akita gasped, her eyes wild and nervous, "The… the creature that… it, it passed by while we slept."

"It… what?" Lloyd nervously stood up, with Akita guiding him up to the ridge where he'd kept watch. Once he saw what was there, his eyes widened at what he saw.

The entire field of ice that the two had been planning to cross had been completely covered in the strangely shaped and colored ice that he'd seen when he first entered the realm. The ice was spread out in rows that coated the entire way back and forth, leaving nothing for the two of them to even remotely use to cross. It was almost like something had swept this place back and forth to ensure nothing was left unscathed.

"Did you see what happened?" Lloyd asked, nervously walking towards one of the frozen massive shards of ice.

"It… it knew we were here, Lloyd…" Akita shook, shivering not from the cold around her but from the worry in her bones, "It came for us, but… it could not find us. It must be because your beast was not moving," She gestured to the mech, "We… we narrowly escaped meeting the same fate as my people, Lloyd…"

Lloyd thought about what she was saying. If that dragon Akita mentioned had frozen this place in their sleep, that meant the two weren't going to be able to just walk right in the front door after all. He could see the Ice Emperor's fortress from here, but the path there was no longer a straight line. If the dragon had passed in their sleep, they needed to be more careful than that.

"Wait, how do you know it was that dragon that did it?" Lloyd turned to her, "This place has some pretty freaky weather."

"It… it is the same ice that befell my people… it was a creature that can be as loud as a thunderstorm or as quiet as a leaf. It… it is the beast that felled my people," Akita shook her head, "Do not doubt my judgement!"

"O-Okay, okay, I don't doubt you," Lloyd replied nervously, trying not to scare her further, "We, have to rethink our way inside. Is this really the only way to the Ice Emperor?"

"It… it is the only way that I knew before," Akita stated nervously, "I… I know that palace of his is built into the mountains beyond it. My people did not go there. It was too rough for us. I… I believe that perhaps this thing may be able to go where we could not"

Lloyd looked to the mountains beyond where the Ice Emperor's fortress sat. Akita was right in the fact that it was built into the mountains, but the range of them extended beyond that. From the way the distant snowy caps framed them, it was clear the Emperor wasn't expecting anyone to come from those jagged peaks. The terrain looked rather difficult to traverse on foot, but if the two of them were to use the mech…

"I'm not sure…" Lloyd looked back to the Titan Mech, "This thing can take a beating, but it might be hard to maneuver in tight terrain. Plus, it's really heavy. Remember how you saved me from that avalanche? Just stepping up there could trigger one."

"We… we cannot move forward, directly to the Fortress," Akita shook her head, "We will be frozen, and our journey will end right there. We cannot face that beast. I… I cannot face it. I was unable to do anything before. I cannot fail my quest for my people."

Lloyd could see the extent to which Akita was shaking. While she had a neutral face, her hands were gripping her robes to try to steady herself. Lloyd, seeing this, took in a breath and placed his hand on top of Akita's shoulder, much to her confusion.

"Alright, we'll take the mountains," Lloyd smiled reassuringly, "Though you might need to squeeze in the cockpit with me."

"I do not know why your bast would have a pit," Akita frowned, "But… but I will do so if you deem that necessary."

"Just climb up the robot with me," Lloyd turned, leaping into the air and jumping from the mech's knee to begin the climb back into the cockpit. Once he was inside, he forced the Mech to get even closer to the ground so he was leaning horizontally in the air. He attached a belt over his lap to reach his hand down to Akita.

"Come on," Lloyd grimaced, "It wasn't built for two, but we'll have to make this work."

Akita eyed Lloyd with confusion, but she nodded her head and followed him anyways. She turned into a wolf and ran backwards in the snow, then shot forward to get a good running start. Once she was near him, she leapt hard into the air on her hind legs with a yip. When she passed by Lloyd's and, she turned back into a human at the last moment, her left hand gripping hold of Lloyd's own.

"You shouldn't be running on that leg," Lloyd pointed out. Akita gave him a long and somewhat exasperated look as she growled and shook her head.

"I will do with my body what I must," Akita looked aside, "I cannot climb in this state, so running is my option. I am used to enduring small injuries. Something like this is nothing to me."

"Maybe not to you, but I've had a broken leg before," Lloyd pulled up with the Titan Mech's controls, heaving Akita into the cockpit with him as the Mech stood upright, "And I had to walk up an entire skyscra-"

"Yes, to fight the Overlord," Akita sighed, "Do you forget that I am now aware of your entire life story?"

"Yeah… still don't know how I feel about that," Lloyd admitted. As he turned the mech to look towards the mountains, he suddenly realized something. Akita was pressed up against him, in this far too small cockpit for the two of them. She was sitting partially in his lap. He'd offered her a hand just like he had anyone in his team and… and why did this for some reason make his body start pounding like he'd been woken up by that chicken again?

"Lloyd," Akita shook her head, "You're clinging to me."

"W-What?" Lloyd looked down to see he hadn't let go of her hand. With a quick jerk, he untangled their hands and looked aside. Akita blushed slightly, but was grinning as she did.

Akita slowly focused, once more gaining a red sheen before her body morphed into the form of Red. She laid her body down across his lap, curling up so as to make herself fit better. Lloyd looked at her in confusion for a few moments, only to have her give a growl at him. Realizing what she meant, Lloyd snapped his attention away from her and looked forward.

"R-Right, let's get moving!" Lloyd rotated the Titan Mech's torso, "We need to find somewhere we can start climbing…." He laid his eyes on a small path in the distance between two small mountains. It was out of their way, but it appeared to connect to the main system they needed to use to get behind the fortress. Once he'd seen it, he tapped a few buttons into the Mech's computer, bringing it upon the camera and using it to plot a path for him. Soon, he was on his way off into the snow, trudging away from what was almost a certain end to their adventure, and off to continue their quest.

* * *

The snow raged harder as the two ascended the mountain. The path Lloyd had found ended soon after it began, but it gave them more than enough entry to keep going. Once they began to reach terrain that had likely never seen travelers for years, if ever, he'd come up with a rudimentary system to progress through the snow.

By keeping some bit of mountain to the mech's left, Lloyd was able to activate the saw and spin it just enough to jam it into the side. The two had found a massive gnarled tree just up the mountain and ended its life by ripping it from the ground. By putting the sword through it upside down, Lloyd had created an effective walking stick for the mech. Akita had blinked in confusion, but had nonetheless silently agreed to his solution.

Progress, however, was slow. The snow was a thick blanket, and not even the mech's floodlights could illuminate the path ten feet in front of them. Thus, Lloyd and Akita were forced to move at a snail's pace, relying on the mech's internal compass to keep them moving in the right direction. More than once, the mech's foot had pressed down into the snow, only to suddenly collapse through it and reveal the snow was above a layer of ice not of the weight they needed it to be. Lloyd had elected to move more carefully after the first time the two had nearly had their journey ended, again.

After nearly five hours of moving slowly, the snow let up enough for Lloyd to let the mech scan the surrounding area and create a crude map for them. The map simply sent out signals to measure local topography, but it was enough. It showed Lloyd a rough path they could use to get further into the mountains. The snowstorm hadn't let up for long though, and within a half hour the two were back to the blizzard that seemed to never end.

Eventually, after even more hours of silence as the two made their way across the landscape, Lloyd had finally broken it with a simple question, "Hey, Akita?"

Akita, still in wolf form, opened her eyes from a slight nap and sat up, turning into her human form. She leapt up to sit on the lip of the cockpit, legs dangling in Lloyd's lap, "What is it, Lloyd? I do not know anymore about these lands than you do."

"No, no, it's not that, I'm doing fine with that," Lloyd quickly responded, "I… I wanted to talk about that, invitation, you gave me yesterday. The uh… the one about, staying behind here, in this place. Were you…. joking about that?"

"I made it very clear what my intention there was," Akita shook her head, "I meant what I said, Lloyd. I wish for you to remain here with me when we have saved my people."

"I thought about it…" Lloyd looked down with a guilty gaze, "I can't. I can't just abandon Ninjago. Sure, you have a point that, it's taken a lot more from me than it's given me, and that it's not the best place for me to be all the time. But… I have a duty to protect it."

"You insist upon this duty," Akita shook her head, "Where were you ever given this duty outright?"

"Yeah, by the prophecy," Lloyd answered, "The one that said I was destined to become the Green Ninja."

"I do not understand that," Akita turned her head to look off into the snow, "You were not given a choice to accept your destiny. When we appoint our chief, they have a right to refuse that duty, or to leave it if they no longer can fulfill it. What sort of duty does not allow you to choose it?"

"Well, I was born with the power to defeat the Overlord and, to help save Ninjago," Lloyd explained, "I have a responsibility to my power."

"Your responsibility ended the moment the Overlord was defeated," Akita reminded him, "Your said the prophecy was to defeat the dark lord. You were wrong in that it meant your father. If that is what being the Green Ninja means, then you should have been allowed to live a life of peace after that."

"I was!" Lloyd countered, "Remember? I was going around, doing all those tours for saving Ninjago… then the Golden Master happened, which I couldn't control…" Lloyd paused, "You, really remember all this stuff."

"You are the first being that I have spoken to in decades," Akita solemnly stated, "After hearing your voice, I cannot help but memorize it all. It seems you are one to forget your own memories, if you must ask me these questions."

Lloyd felt a small pang in his chest, not one of sadness, but of annoyance. For some reason, the way that Akita was talking about him made him annoyed with her. He usually did his best not to be, but the more that she spoke… the more that he felt the need to defend himself.

"How are you so sure that staying here is even a good thing for me?" Lloyd asked, "Wouldn't I be leaving behind everyone, just like you were forced to?"

"I did not leave my people by choice," Akita turned back to him, a glint in her eyes, "My people were taken from me. I have spent years alone, finding new ways to stave away my loneliness. I am certain about you, because I can hear that same loneliness in your own words. You speak like you are the only one that can understand you. You sound like the only one that is left to do your tasks… be that surviving alone, or protecting those you claim to need you."

"But I'm not alone, I have my friends," Lloyd countered, "My friends support me."

"Perhaps they do," Akita conceded, "Yet for that support, you still speak with sadness when you talk about your past. A past that your friends were an active piece of. They supported you through those times you were unsure of yourself. They were willing to push you to do the thing that you were unsure if you wanted to do."

Something about that line made Lloyd grip the controls, "Don't hide what you're saying to me, Akita. If you're trying to say something, say it."

"I have nothing to say that you do not already know," Akita huffed, "You acknowledged it in your story, yet you refuse to do so now that you are thinking back on it."

"My friends helped me make decisions I couldn't have made on my own," Lloyd's tone deepened, "I wouldn't have made it through the Dark Island without them!"

"Yes, the island in which you were prepared to take the life of the one you loved most," Akita growled, "If they truly supported you, they would have worked to help you find another way to save your father."

"You weren't there," Lloyd countered again, "You can't talk about things like that if you weren't there! None of us knew what to do!"

"Yet they never attempted to do anything unless given an option first," Akita snarled, "You were led to believe you were murdering your own father!"

"That wasn't what, I wasn't… I wasn't thinking that," Lloyd's tone faltered, "And, it wasn't like we had much choice! Ninjago was under attack!"

"Ninjago is always under attack, it seems," Akita followed up, "What good does it do to save a land that will throw itself back into the fire after you have removed it from the flames?"

"It's my duty to save Ninjago! I'm the only one who can, me and my friends," Lloyd growled back, "I'm doing what I have to!"

"If you have taught them to rely on you, you have already lost," Akita crossed her arms, "We Formlings are taught to rely on ourselves as much as one another. Making connections is the way in which we grow stronger as a tribe, yet when we depend on someone for our own survival, we are at their own fate."

"Your village is tiny," Lloyd said without thinking, "It's not as important as a big city is."

Lloyd could instantly feel the guilt rising up inside him as soon as he saw Akita's face. He could see the anger that seemed ready to burst from her body. He could hear feral growling from her, like that of her wolf form. Lloyd felt a growing sense of regret, but Akita's words only brought to him more anger that clouded that.

"If Ninjago is a land that will do nothing but rip from you, at what point does it rip from you something which you cannot take back?!" Akita narrowed her eyes, "Was your father truly that insignificant to you that you would allow for that land to take it without protest?"

Now it was Lloyd's turn to feel anger boiling over inside of him. Had the argument not already gone heated, he likely would have shrugged this off; however, this feeling inside him to defend himself, his actions, all that he'd done in for Ninjago, it made him unable to stop himself. He took his eyes off of the snow and stared Akita down.

"Take that back," Lloyd ordered.

"I will not be reprimanded for something that I believe to be right," Akita stated firmly.

"My father was everything to me!" Lloyd gripped the controls to the point he swore he'd bend metal, "He died saving Ninjago. He was a hero. I'm working hard just to be half the man that he was! He… he meant everything to me. I didn't get much time with him…" He shook himself, "B-But that doesn't mean it didn't hurt to have to send him off!"

"It is easy for you to miss your own sadness in your words," Akita scoffed, "How am I to believe that you cared for him, when you seem not to be honest with yourself?"

Lloyd's grip on the controls somehow got tighter, "I have to protect more than just a single tribe, Akita! It's an entire land! Ninjago has hundreds, thousands of people! It's not my fault Ninjago attracts disaster! I'm doing all I can to make sure I keep it from falling apart!"

"That was never your duty, you were forced into that!" Akita leaned forward, "I can feel the same bitter anger and isolation I have felt in these woods in your own words! I know what comes next from that, Lloyd. I know what this will lead to, if you cannot accept it! Your words tell me one thing and your stories another! I will not allow you to lie to yourself any longer!"

Lloyd opened his mouth to speak, then a massive crack filled the air. Lloyd looked to see that the tree speared over the sword had snapped down the middle as it struck the lip of something. Lloyd rapidly yanked the mech backwards, causing Akita to nearly fall out of the mech due to her position. She let out a yowl and shot her feet to the side, catching herself as she dangled upside down out of the cockpit. Lloyd could see the snow was rapidly collapsing in front of them in a line, and it was approaching the toe of the mech's foot.

Quickly, Lloyd activated the jets, causing the mech to gain that much more speed out leap backwards. The snow continued to fall, revealing a massive crevice that went so far down that the darkness swallowed it up. Lloyd stared at the distance almost half a long as the mech was tall, realizing how quickly he'd come to almost falling right into that. Chunks of ice that had been supporting the cover of snow fell into the darkness, and no sound came from the bottom.

Akita let out another cry. Lloyd quickly reached out and helped out pull her back into the cockpit. Once she was, she clung to him tightly for a few moments, looking to the opening that the two had revealed. After some time to get her mind back, Akita let go and leaned over the console to get a look at it.

"It… it appears to go on for some distance," Akita looked over, seeing the stretch of the ice sheet that covered it far off in both directions, "This… do you think you beast can handle this?"

"It's… a long distance," Lloyd thought, "We won't be able to make it like this."

"Then… what do we do?" Akita gripped the cockpit, "I would prefer we not test to see how deep that goes down."

Lloyd looked over the mech's systems. He had some grapple lines, but there wasn't anywhere he could reliably point them at. The boosters were meant to aid jumping, not flying. On top of that, the mech didn't have that much distance to its steps either. Even running at full speed, he would be too heavy to do that…

"Wait, Nya did say something about an escape pod!" Lloyd scrolled through the mech's systems, bringing up a button. When he hit it, he heard a massive hissing, followed by the sound of energy charging up. Suddenly, the entire wing decal of the mech separated from the mech, rotating around to reveal they were apart of a small rectangular fuselage with a single seat and radar in the front. The device soared up and around the mech, only to hover in front of the cockpit.

"What… what is that thing?" Akita asked, leaning forward gently as though to sniff it, "It… looks as though it came from the back of this thing."

"This thing has some detachable features, I guess I never thought to use them," Lloyd shrugged, "That… only looks big enough for one of us, though."

"...I do not know what to do with that," Akita looked down, "I do not know if I am able to use that thing."

"Not the mech, but that thing doesn't look too difficult," Lloyd pointed to a set of small handlebars, "You just need to grip those, and then lean them in the direction you want to go."

"But…." Akita shook her head, "You must use it. I am unable to."

"I should be able to bring it back to me once you're over on the other side," Lloyd assured her, "It'll be fine. Just. Just use it."

"I… I do not want to fall," Akita protested. Her shaking came back in force.

"You'll be okay," Lloyd assured her, reaching out to grip her wrist, "I'll talk you through it. I promise."

Akita looked down to the massive crevice. She felt her body quaking at the thought of falling, of falling and being unable to do anything about it. Lloyd, however, was saying she would be okay. She looked to him, her eyes uncertain. Lloyd nodded his head and gestured to the hovering device. Akita gave him one last look of terror, then she nodded.

Gently, Akita reached out to the device. At first, it jerked in the air as she grabbed it. She immediately pulled back, scared to touch it again. After Lloyd gave her an encouraging smile, she gulped and tried again. When it stopped moving, she pulled her body into the seat. She found two small pedals for her feet to go into. She nervously reached out, quaking as she reached for the handlebars Lloyd had pointed out.

"Good," Lloyd smiled, "Now, just turn them until you're facing the other side. Then, push forward. Okay?"

Akita looked at him with a ludicrous gaze, but complied. She let out a little yowl as the hovering device responded to her pushing the controls to the side, spinning her. She quaked harder, unsure of what was happening and how she was controlling it. Regardless, she nervously moved to push forward. She was forced to stop herself spinning and adjust herself in small jerks until she was able to begin moving directly over the crevice. More than once, she looked down to see she was hovering over a massive pit of darkness, making her grip the device even harder and pray she didn't fall.

As Akita was halfway over the crevice, there was a massive roar. Lloyd turned the mech around, looking to see where it came from. As both he and Akita saw what it was, they both had their blood go cold. There was something flying in the clouds, something they had only just narrowly escaped from. A shape of a dragon was coming from behind them.

"L-Lloyd!" Akita shouted. She was exposed on the flying pod, still going over the crevice.

"Keep going!" Lloyd drew the mech's sword, "I'll take care of it-"

Lloyd didn't get a chance to finish. The dragon swooped down, roaring as that strange ice spewed from its mouth. Lloyd raised the mech's arms to shield himself, but in turn he dropped the sword. The dragon came closer to them, spraying ice all the way up the path they'd come until it had covered the front of the mech. Lloyd, however, had just lowered the now frozen arms before he saw Boreal's face directly.

With a massive crash, the dragon thrust the mech backwards. Lloyd cried out a s the mech went backwards. Its shoulder struck Akita's vehicle, causing her to go flying off as she screamed in terror. She crashed into a pile of snow on the other side, a wing breaking off and going flying off into the drifts. The Titan Mech, however, lost the last of its footing.

As Boreal completed his pass, Lloyd saw the light above him rapidly being swallowed up. The Titan Mech fell down into the crevice, soon becoming shrouded in darkness as he fell into the impasse. The dragon let out one final roar before it disappeared into the clouds above.


	3. The Chasm

There was nothing but darkness at the bottom of the crevice, which it turned out the seemingly endless drop did have. There was nothing but darkness to see and no noise to hear. All around was nothing but an inky mirth to lose one's direction in, and cold walls to ensure one had no grip possible to climb themselves out of.

When Lloyd awoke, at first his mind was hazy. His body felt sore and weak, making him sluggish in both body and mind. As the minutes went by, his mind began to trickle back some of the information that had led to this. Once they came back in force, Lloyd gasped, feeling the terror of his memory coming back. He heard the dragon's roar, the one that had nearly taken them out, and then… then he saw it coming at them. And, then he'd hit Akita's vehicle she was using, and she was…

"Akita!" Lloyd shouted, his voice hoarse, "Akita! Are you there?!"

There was nothing. No voice was there to answer him. He was either alone, or she wasn't awake. It didn't matter, since either way he couldn't see her. He couldn't see anything. There was nothing but the sound of hollowness, and the occasional whisper of air moving by him.

He… he needed light. Lloyd focused. He began to pour energy into his hands, attempting to draw on his power. To his immediate relief, he saw a twinkling green by his lap. Green light began to pour out of the cockpit, which Lloyd now saw had landed so he was facing up towards where the sky had to be. The green light, however, stopped at a certain point. His hands were pinned down into his lap. When he looked to see what had pinned them down, he could see a massive chunk of ice had fallen onto the plate in the cockpit, crushing the metal inwards. While he was spared immediate injury, the metal had caved in to pin his hands to his lap, and his lap to the chair.

"N...No…" Lloyd focused, pouring more green power into his hands, "No! No, no, I have to, I have to move. I need… I need to get out of this thing!" Lloyd poured out even more power, the light becoming nearly blinding by his legs, "Come on! Let… let go of me!" He expanded his power, attempting to blast the chunk of ice from the mech.

A searing pain shot through Lloyd's chest, causing his power to go out completely. Darkness, complete darkness, once more filled his vision. He shook his head, as though somehow being back in the inky mirth had physically stung his eyes. He forced more power back into his hands, regaining some light. He looked down, trying to see what it was. While he saw no injury on his body, he could feel the pain. It hurt to breathe, and his shout had been what did it. He must have struck his chest against the mech. He just hoped it wasn't something serious.

Lloyd was sore. He was sore all over. He couldn't do anything. He was trapped. He tried for several minutes, attempting to pull himself out. He was able to get his left arm to slide a few inches back and forth, but as soon as he did he would hit a barrier all over again. The metal was stronger than he was. Lloyd focused, trying to figure out what to do. What would Sensei Wu tell him to do in this situation? What sort of wisdom would he give him?

Calm down. That was what Wu would tell him. Or at least that was what he hoped Wu would tell him. He needed to stay calm. If he panicked, he'd use up his energy, and then he'd be in an even worse position. He remembered Nya giving them a lecture on wilderness survival. She'd done something like that, during one of their vacations. She'd apparently gone to a class and been left out in the woods for two days to fend for herself. Maybe it wasn't Wu's advice after all, but it was important.

He needed to assess the situation. He'd been knocked into the crevice by that dragon. He'd fallen long enough to be knocked out when he landed. Since he couldn't see anything, it was likely either nighttime, or he was just so far down light wasn't going to reach him. He couldn't consider that second thought right now. If it really was that deep, he wouldn't have survived the fall to begin with. He must have just been looking up at a night sky. The constant snowstorms meant seeing something like the moon or stars wasn't likely anyways.

With the way his hands were pinned, he couldn't see much of the space around him. The mech's computer screen was cracked, meaning trying to get it up and moving likely wasn't going to work. He tried to bend forward to tap it with his head, but no amount of head thumping would turn it on. The mech was likely totaled, really totaled. If he could see more, he would have wondered if it landed with all of its limbs intact. All of the internals were probably completely broken by now either way, even if it did still still have legs.

Food, food and water, he needed food and water. Water, really. He needed water. He was already getting thirsty. He kept food supplies in a compartment in the floor… which he couldn't get to. The water was down there too. It looked like right now, he wasn't going to get anything done as long as he was still pinned down like this. He needed to somehow move this massive chunk of ice on top of him. He could handle the bent metal after that.

Lloyd took a few deep breaths, then huffed and attempted to lift upwards with all of his strength. For a few moments, nothing happened. Then, steadily, he heard it. A loud creak sounded as he felt the weight on top of him shifting. It was miniscule, but he could feel it moving. He forced himself to keep pushing, even as his lungs burned. He had to get this off of him! He had to!

It was too much. After holding on long after he felt he could, Lloyd let go. The chunk of ice simply shifted back into its former position, like he'd never even touched it. He really couldn't move. He really was pinned down here. He couldn't move, and that meant he couldn't get to the food and water. He was trapped there. He was alone, trapped in the pitch darkness, pinned down.

He could actually die down here.

No. No, no he wasn't going to think that! Lloyd shook his head to get that out of his thoughts. That was him panicking. He didn't have time to really think of that. He needed to devote his time to getting out of this. He had to get out of this cave. He needed to… he needed to just get out! He was going to get out of here. He was going to survive. He had to keep telling himself that.

There wasn't much sound down in the crevice. All Lloyd could hear was himself. When he stopped moving, he was left alone. He couldn't see anything, and he couldn't hear anything. He'd heard of people doing something called 'sensory deprivation' before as parts of experiments… was this what it was like? He heard that some people hallucinated sounds when they were in those experiments. Was that going to happen to him?

Lloyd tried for another half hour to free himself. Each try was more pointless than the last. He knew he was trapped. Each time that he tried, it gave him more time to think. It gave him more time to try to listen for something, some animal or maybe even Akita. But he couldn't hear anything, not in this darkness.

The more that Lloyd thought about it, the more he realized he was truly alone. His friends were defending the village, thinking he was going straight for the Ice Emperor. None of them would think to come and help him. Even if they did, they would have no way of knowing that he went along the mountains. The snow likely would cover the mech's tracks by the time they found it out, on the slim chance they did. And… even if they did, that creature would come for them. The only person that even knew that he was out here was… Akita.

The last thing he saw of Akita, his mech had smacked her and sent her to the other side of the crevice. Had she made it? If she did crash, the mech had proven that the snow was deep. She would likely have made it, if she crashed. Could the dragon have gotten her? That wasn't likely, the more he thought about it. Akita said that it had passed over them at first since they weren't moving. If she hadn't moved after she crashed, it likely would have passed them over. She was smart enough to know now to move either, too.

...But she couldn't save him. She had no way of getting down here. Was what she supposed to do, leap down and try to land in a way to not break all of her bones? Lloyd wasn't getting help from anyone. He was trapped down here.

"I…." Lloyd gulped, "I… I never apologized for the way I snapped at her…"

Lloyd didn't realize he'd said that out loud at first. His thoughts were so loud, they almost drowned out the sound of his voice. It wasn't until he heard the sound echoing off distant walls in a faint mimicry of his tone that he found his lips were moving. There didn't seem to be reason to stop, so he kept going.

"I wasn't really mad at her," Lloyd sighed, "You… she was making me think about things that I didn't want to think about. You were… she was…" Lloyd grimaced. He was trying to default to talking like he was apologizing to her.

"...I'm sorry, Akita. You've been on your own for a long time, and I get why you feel that way. I guess, it's different for me. I've lived through everything. I had to actually go and fight in all those battles. I guess that, it does sound like I get into a lot of bad situations, and I've had to give up a lot to save Ninjago, but… but I have to do that. I have to protect Ninjago. Because… because if I don't, my friends might get hurt."

"Ninjago is where I live, Akita," Lloyd shifted a bit, "I have to defend my home. That's just how it is. You would, defend your-" He stopped, "...You know what it's like to fight for something. You said you're coming with me to fight to help avenge your people. I never did talk to you about the fact you were talking like you wanted to take the Ice Emperor's life, though. I kinda need to talk about that. But, but let's talk about that later."

"I know what you're saying," Lloyd kept going, "I have had to give up a lot. I… I still hate what happened to my dad. I wish I had more time with him. I wanted him in my life. I get that he had to do what he had to do… and, I still have nightmares of me saying that spell. I never forgot that spell. I can recite it right now, even without the book. I'm not saying that I'm not angry about it. I really am angry about it. I'm, I've had a lot of nights like that. B-But that's not the point here."

"You keep saying that I sound lonely. How… how do I sound lonely? I'm with my friends. I live with my friends, my team, and my Master. And, even if I don't have them, I have Ninjago. I have… I have the people. They know I saved them. Especially after I stopped my… my dad. Especially after that."

Lloyd felt a lump form in this throat, "...And… and I know that Harumi resurrected my father because of what happened with the Devourer. Which… which was my fault. If I hadn't released the Serpentine, she wouldn't have gotten hurt like that. I… I deserve that. I, I took responsibility for what happened. When she crushed the Bounty, I couldn't fall to anger like she had. I had to stand up and be stronger than that. I deserved it."

...Did he? Lloyd felt a lump in his throat. That's what he'd told himself. Harumi only turned out the way she had because he went and tried to be like his father. He'd gone out and released them to restart the Serpentine Wars. Pythor was just taking up the next step in the plan when Wu made him duck out. He'd been the one to start all of that. He was the problem. And because of that, he'd caused Ninjago City to nearly get destroyed, and caused her parents to become part of that destruction. All she'd done was act the way that she felt she had to.

It wasn't like he was denying it. He knew that what Harumi did, he had no control over. The only way he'd been able to keep himself from becoming just like her was to tell himself that he was the one that caused all of this. If he was the one that made it happen, he could take the guilt on himself. He deserved it. He deserved it. Everything that happened to him, was his fault in some way.

He wasn't strong enough. He hadn't been strong enough to take out his father. He'd hesitated. He stopped himself from taking him out on the Dark Island before the Final Battle had a chance to start. If he'd done that, just listened to everyone, he would have been able to stop his father from being corrupted and darkening Ninjago.

He hadn't been strong enough to take out the Digital Overlord. If he'd been able to find a way to stop him then, he wouldn't have had the Golden Power taken away. Then, the Golden Master would never have been able to rise. He would have been able to stop him before Zane had to step in for him, and… and do what he should have done.

He hadn't been strong enough to defeat Chen. He'd had multiple shots on the island to take him out. He'd been too slow figuring out Chen's plan. If he'd stopped Chen before he turned his followers into Anacondrai, his dad wouldn't have had to… had to… had to, do it for him.

He hadn't been strong enough to stop Morro. Morro suffered for something he had no control over. Morro nearly corrupted all of Ninjago. If he'd done that, it would have been just like the Overlord. He'd been too weak to fight off Morro when he was in his body. He'd failed to save someone, that needed saving more than anyone else.

He hadn't been strong enough to save _her_.

"I'm… I'm never strong enough," Lloyd gasped out, "It's not like I'm not trying to be! I'm trying! Everyday, I'm training until I'm about to collapse. I made a promise to protect Ninjago. I, I'm giving it everything I have! It's not my fault that, that these villains are always stronger than me. It isn't like I'm trying to be weak! I'm trying! I want to be strong. I want to be the symbol of hope for Ninjago. That's… that's who I'm meant to be."

He could hear Akita's response: _But why? Why do you want to be that? Why should you?_

"Because it's my destiny," Lloyd gritted his teeth, "It's my destiny to save Ninjago. I have to be the one to do it. I was told to be the Green Ninja. Even if that stopped at the Dark Island, it doesn't matter. I lived on, and that meant I had to save everyone else. I'm… I'm the Green Ninja. That's the symbol for all of Ninjago. Everyone knows who I am1"

_What good is there, being someone that they only call upon for times of need?_

"Because that's what a hero does. They come when the people need rescuing. They don't ask for rewards. They do their duty, and then they leave."

_You have not asked for reward. You have asked for peace. Why should you be denied peace?_

"I'll be at peace when Ninjago is at peace. When the city is safe, I'll stop fighting."

_And when you stop fighting, what will you do? You may fight until fighting is all you know._

"Then, I'll figure that out when I get to it. I can't think about the future right now. I need to focus right here, and right now. Like… like I should be doing to get out of here."

_What will you do if one of your fights takes away that future you seek?_

Lloyd went silent. He didn't have an answer to that. He knew that was always something that could happen. He knew, deep down, he'd been lucky to make it this far with his body still intact and his life still inside it. He never had an answer to that. He couldn't answer the question… which is why he found himself not wanting to even ask it.

_When does it end, Lloyd?_

"I don't know."

_When do you finally decide that your life is your own to live, Lloyd?_

"This is my life! I'm living it the way I need to!"

_Is what you want and what you need, truly what you think it to be?_

"Yes! I… no! I don't know! It's not always clear!"

_Are you truly ready to accept that your life may end one day, being the Green Ninja?_

Lloyd couldn't answer again. This… wasn't Akita talking. He didn't know what Akita would ask him. These were questions he'd grappled with before. They were the questions that hit him and left him unable to speak. They were the ones that used to keep him up at night, until he forced them down by accepting that whatever happened to him was what he deserved. They were the questions that he had always asked himself, and always ignored.

_Are you happy with your life, Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon?_

"..." Lloyd's breath caught in his lips, "...No."

Saying it hurt. It hurt in a way that Lloyd couldn't describe. What was he saying? He wasn't okay with the way his life had turned out? He'd gone through so much, and somehow he wasn't okay with that? Even if it hurt to say it, he'd said it. He'd admitted it to himself.

"I… I want my dad back…" Lloyd's voice cracked, "I want him back. I want him to come back like he was before Chen came around. I want him to hold me and tell me I've made the right decisions. I want… I want my dad…."

He felt something falling down his face. Tears? It had to be. He couldn't tell, "I… I just want Ninjago to stay at peace. I want to stop having to save everyone, just for a few months. I want to be able to go and be myself… I… I don't want to be the-"

No. He forced himself to stop. He wouldn't say that. He couldn't say that. The moment that he said that… it would make everything too hard to accept. He couldn't accept the thought that he didn't want that. He was that. He was that. He wouldn't let himself not be that.

"...I want these villains to stop taking from me," Lloyd gripped his fists, "I-I've given them everything. I have it up. I… I gave up my childhood. I gave it all up. I gave Ninjago my father to save it. What… what more does it want from me?"

He wanted to stop. He wanted to stop saying these things. He wanted to stop saying them so much. But he couldn't. Akita's words, or rather his own words, had already started to sink in.

"I want Ninjago to stop this!" Lloyd shouted, "Stop hurting me! I… I shouldn't have to save you! I know that I have a responsibility to you! I… I couldn't help that my father was bitten and turned evil! I was just some stupid kid that grew up alone without his parents and wanted to just, have something to do with them! I'm sorry that I went out and unleashed the Serpentine! I saved Ninjago, I risked my life to fix my mistake! What gave you the right to think you could punish me for that?! Stop hurting me! I already know I deserve it! Stop reminding me of it by just hurting me over and over again!"

Lloyd's voice went hoarse. He'd been shouting loud enough that his previous sentence was still echoing back at him. Now that he felt his hoarse throat, he realized that didn't make him needing water any easier to tolerate. He put that out of his head, at least for now. Instead, he forced his anger to come down. And as it came down, one last cry came from him.

"Help me," Lloyd gasped out, "Please… someone, help me. I've helped so many people. Someone… someone, please, save me…" He whimpered out, "Please…."

…

...There was nobody coming to save him. Nothing was down here, but the darkness, the ice chunk pinning him into the mech, and the sound of his own voice. Nobody was here to save him. He was going to starve down here. He was going to… to die down here.

…

He had to be ready for his life to be over.

…

" _SSskkkkkrrrrtttt!_ "

Lloyd at first thought that shout was coming from him. He'd been talking without really thinking about it, after all. But, unlike his voice, it didn't stop. In fact, it was getting louder. When he realized that, he listened. He listened to try to hear where it was coming from.

There was a sound of scraping. A weird scraping that was coming from his right. He turned his head towards it, and that was when he saw the faint orange sparks. Something was scraping down the wall, producing just enough light to distinguish one shadow from another. And he could see someone was clinging to the back of it.

When it hit the bottom of the wall, there was a massive crash. Lloyd heard metal screeching as it was twisted and bent out of shape. The sparks stopped, and instead a few small light twinkles of electric cables showed for a few moments before it too was silenced. There was the sound of something thumping into the floor in front of it. But after that, there was a silence.

"Hello?" Lloyd turned his head, "Akita? A… Are you there?"

Suddenly, there was light in his eyes. A cone of yellow light was shining on top of him. Lloyd's eyes shut tightly, the pain of going from such total darkness to the new source being too much. As he forced his eyes to slowly open, however, he realized he was looking at a flashlight. The one that was holding it, was a very terrified looking Formling.

"Lloyd?" Akita groaned out, "Is that you? I found this, thing, inside of the thing you put me on…" She scrambled up towards the side of the mech.

"I'm here!" Lloyd gasped, waving his hand, "I'm stuck! This, ice chunk is pinning me down!"

"What?" Akita turned the light to illuminate the chunk on top of Lloyd, her eyes flashing with understanding, "I see. We must get that off you!"

"It's too heavy," Lloyd shook his head, "I couldn't get it off. You'll have to find some way to move it."

"Hrmm…" Akita looked around, seeing a chunk of broken metal on the ground from the mech's upper thigh. As she hefted it up, she nodded her head, "I have an idea. My brother and I figured this out when rolling logs for firewood."

Akita leapt on top of the mech, then winced as her leg began to pain her again. She shook her head, physically gritting her teeth to stop her from backing down. She moved to Lloyd's left, then she plunged the side of the metal down into the space between the mech's chest and the ice chunk. One she was sure that it was fully in place, she huffed before throwing her weight backwards.

With a loud creak, the ice chunk began to lift up from the applied leverage. Lloyd, seeing this, quickly lifted up with his hands, trying to help her. Akita growled hard, yanking back even harder. After a few moments of trying, she let her legs dangle from the ground, applying her full weight to the metal chunk. Both of them shouted together as they gave one massive effort.

The chunk finally slipped loose, rolling form its spot and over the edge. It fell down the mech's side and to the ice below, where Lloyd heard it break apart. Akita, now without resistance, fell to the ground, landing gracefully if not painfully. Now that the weight was gone, Lloyd quickly began to shimmy his body. The metal was still caved in, but now he could move. With a few final grunts of his own, Lloyd freed himself, dragging his arms up to pull the rest of his body out of the mech.

The flashlight was again in his face, "Lloyd!" Akita rushed up the mech to get to him, "Are you alright? How long were you like this?!"

"I don't know, it's been awhile…" Lloyd shook his head, "How'd you get down here…?"

"The thing you put me on was broken," Akita shook her head, "The impact in the snow thankfully rendered me asleep, so I was not seen by that beast. I found that it had several useful things inside, like this," Akita waggled the flashlight, "I used rope to lower myself in the device with hopes of pulling you back up… but, its length ran out before I reached you…" Akita frowned harder, "I was forced to come to you in this fashion."

"So… it's broken?" Lloyd asked. Akita shined a light over. The hovering detachment was completely destroyed, missing a wing and now caved in entirely from hitting the ground so quickly. As he took that in, it dawned on him what happened.

"You… you came down here to save me?" Lloyd asked, as though in disbelief.

"Of course I did!" Akita responded sharply, "I could not just leave you behind! You… you mean far more to me than you realize…" She shook her head, "We are all we have in these lands, Lloyd. Remember that, please."

Lloyd felt his body going cold, and not just from the harsh weather. After a few moments of this, tears began to fall again from his eyes. Before Akita could react, Lloyd had shot forward and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Akita…" Lloyd muttered, "I… I was worried that… that'd I'd never be able to get out of here. You… you rescued me."

Akita thought for a moment, then she placed her hand on his back, "You do not need to always be the one to save people, Lloyd."

Lloyd took a few more deep breaths, calming his mind. IT was then that he realized he was hugging Akita. He could feel how soft she was. Her robes felt warm and smooth, like hugging a freshly laundered blanket. Upon realizing he'd hugged her so long he felt that, he quickly let go. He blushed hard, feeling his body quaking as he did.

"I am glad you are happy to see me," Akita frowned, "But, you are forgetting that I was forced to use both our rope, and the strange beast to get myself down here."

Lloyd felt his smile fall, "And… that means…"

Akita nodded, "We are trapped down here, together."

The two looked up towards what was meant to be the sky. The only thing that they could see in the flashlight's glow was the icy walls, extending further and further up until there was nothing left but darkness.


	4. The Caverns

"There," Lloyd finished rigging the lantern up once more on the ground with a strange sense of deja vu, "We should be okay for now." Akita nodded her head to him as the light filtered out to light a small ring in the seemingly endless black chasm.

Lloyd laid back, looking up towards the top of the chasm as he did. He still couldn't see any light above him, even after enough time had passed it would have been daytime already. The fact they were apparently so far down they wouldn't be able to see anything didn't do anything for Lloyd's emotional state. It was only because of Akita, with her sprained leg propped up against a piece of the mech's former knee, that he kept himself calm.

"We have enough water here for another week if we need it," Lloyd looked over to a bundle of bottles he'd pulled from the mech, "And enough food for two. It doesn't look like air is a problem down here. We can maybe stretch the water for a little while until my friends come looking for me."

"I do not believe that your friends will come," Akita shook her head, "This was a mission you undertook on your own. They have no reason to come looking for you, or know we took this path on our journey."

"Well, I'm still working on fixing the beacon," Lloyd gestured to the broken computer screen in the mech's cockpit, "Once I get that going, they should be able to find us."

"Hmmph," Akita smiled sadly, "Your faith in these broken things is impressive, if not worrying."

"Hey, anything that's broken can get fixed eventually, right?" Lloyd grinned reassuringly. When Akita didn't share his smile, Lloyd let it drop and instead looked off to the distance for a little bit.

"Not everything," Akita shook her head, "My home cannot be fixed. Not in the way that I could have the life that I wish to live. Unless the Ice Emperor is defeated."

"About that," Lloyd gestured to her belt, "You're carrying that knife with you… what exactly do you mean by 'defeating' him?"

Akita blinked, then rolled her eyes and placed her hands behind her to lean back, "I thought that was somewhat obvious. I intend to take his life."

"We can work something out without having to resort to killing him," Lloyd leaned forward, "I, kinda picked up on that the first time you talked about it, but… do we really need to kill him?"

"He has enslaved this world for decades," Akita's eyes hardened, "He has turned a beautiful land into a twisted, rotten image of what it once was. He took my _people_ from me, Lloyd. He took my _brother_ from me," Akita growled, "He must pay for what he has done. He will soon overtake the village you were helping and turn it into nothing but barren ice fields and shattered dreams."

"What will killing him do, though?" Lloyd frowned, "Will that make it better for you?"

"Yes," Akita stated without missing a beat, "Do you not wish, deep down, you could have done the same for Harumi?"

Lloyd stiffened up, inhaling slightly before shaking his head, "No. Harumi got what was coming to her. I… I don't think she deserved it, though."

"Do you really?" Akita leaned forward, "It appears that she used your father much like the Ice Emperor to enslave your lands. She took your friends, your allies, and your home from you. You spent weeks thinking they had been killed by her order, didn't you?"

"What happened to her was my fault, both before, and after my dad's revival," Lloyd lowered his head, "I should have been the one, to pay that price. I was the one that caused the Devourer to be let out. I… I killed her family."

As Lloyd went silent, Akita narrowed her eyes at him. Slowly, she moved to drag her limp leg over towards him. She was currently trying to get as much rest on it as she could. Once she was in front of Lloyd, she reached out and gripped his shoulder, hard.

"Lloyd," Akita growled, "That thinking will only lead to your undoing."

"What?" Lloyd frowned, "But, it's true. I, got what was coming to me." Akita's grip tightened, making Lloyd wince.

"I spent my first few months in the wild like that, Lloyd," Akita leaned in towards him, "Thoughts like that will destroy you. They will tear away at your reason and your being. They will drive you to do things to atone for what you think you deserve. Things that, you most certainly do not do otherwis."

"It wasn't your fault when your village got attacked," Lloyd frowned, "This… this is different. I was the one to made Harumi into what she was. I… I ruined her life."

"That was her choice, Lloyd!" Akita leaned in closer, "I can see it in your eyes. I could hear it in your words. You attempt to blame the tragedy of this Ninjago on yourself. You speak as if you created each conflict. You speak as though you were the one you were stopping, able to end it all when you decide you have had enough. Harumi chose to become what she was. She allowed for anger to consume her. She allowed for her mind to become buried in it. What good does blaming yourself for this all do, Lloyd?"

"What's the alternative?" Lloyd asked, his voice somewhat hollow, "Blame a girl buried under a building?"

"You have come to terms with your role in her story," Akita was leaning in so close now she was almost laying on top of him again, "You have already said that you were responsible and sworn to atone for it. You did as you said you would. All you do now is lay within the pity of a failure you should not feel! What good does it do?"

"It… keeps me in check," Lloyd argued weakly, "Next time that, something like this happens, maybe I'll be smarter and, be able to help more people?"

"No," Akita's eyes stared hard into his own, "All it will do is drive you to despair. And from that despair, you will seek the same way out that I did."

The two remained silent for several moments. Akita adjusted herself, sliding back down him with only a small blush. Lloyd was still emotionally stunned. His throat felt hard, as though he couldn't speak through it. Something about what she said, had hit him, and hit him deep down. He needed to talk about something else.

"I… I need to apologize," Lloyd gulped, "I… I shouldn't have snapped at you. Before the dragon came back for us. It wasn't, right of me."

"I will accept that apology, so long as you take my own," Akita shifted back into her seat, "My words were heated. It would not be wise to approach you about that topic again in such a way. I drove you into the stance you took. I apologize for that."

"No…." Lloyd sighed, "I mean, sure, I'll accept that, but, you were right. What you were saying, was right."

Akita perked up as Lloyd kept going, "You're right. Ninjago really has taken from me more than it ever gave back to me. And… the reason that I keep denying it, is because everytime I try to look back, I've just developed this… this guilt to everything. I can't let myself process it, the way that I need to. I guess, because by feeling sad… I don't think about what happens next."

"I am not saying that your home does not have its positives," Akita shook her head, "I was arguing from a selfish place. I am a very lonely wolf, Lloyd."

"I know," Lloyd gripped his fists, "While… while I was down here, I had time to think. I… I was scared that I was going to die down here, alone. I, I realized that for all of the power, I put into being the Green Ninja, I was still just… me. I don't want to die. I don't want to keep putting myself in danger. I don't want to keep being the Savior, if it means I might get hurt."

"But… you do it because you have to?" Akita guessed cheekily. Lloyd couldn't help but smile a bit before falling back into his words.

"Yeah, exactly," Lloyd shook his head, "No matter how much I think about it, I don't know what'll happen if I go back. I don't know what'll happen. And… and I'm scared of that. I'm scared of going back and getting hurt, Akita…." Lloyd inhaled, "But… I'm more afraid of losing my friends to say I'll stay here."

Akita seemed to visibly wince as she spoke those words, "I understand. Your friends, as much as they appear to me as an influence on you, I understand you cannot leave them."

"Yeah," Lloyd shook his head, "I mean… it could be nice here. The village is really nice. Once we beat this Ice Emperor guy, we can maybe think about expanding it. We could ever work on making a new village. Set something up all new! I know a lot of stuff about designing things. I could probably help make something really neat!"

"I doubt that the village will need that," Akita chuckled, "And… if you were to stay, you would be with me and me alone, Lloyd."

"Uh… wait, really?" Lloyd chuckled, trying to hide a blush on his face again, "What… what do you mean?"

"I mean that if you were to stay here, I would pursue you as my mate," Akita grinned, letting her fangs show.

It took Lloyd several very, very long moments to realize what she was saying. When he did realize what she had said, he immediately went red to the point he felt his skin would burn off. He stared at her in disbelief, as though she'd just said she'd jump their way out of this chasm. Akita's expression didn't change as she just nodded her head again.

"You should not act so shocked," Akita chuckled, "It is not set in stone just yet."

"B-But, you, y-you basically, just said that you, would, mate means like, you know, you'd wanna be my, m-my girlfriend?" Lloyd stammered out.

"I believe that is what you would call it, yes," Akita nodded, "If you stay, I would pursue you as my mate."

"Y-You, b-but you, you barely know me!" Lloyd gasped out, "I-I mean, not that I'm not saying that you wouldn't be great mate material, I mean, i-if we're talking just, overall, y-yes I wouldn't, I mean, gah!" He stopped himself from talking, trying to get his head together.

"I have feelings for you, Lloyd," Akita crossed her arms, "I said I would _pursue_ you as my mate. That does not mean that we may indeed end up as a pair. But I would like to see more of how we would be together, Loyd."

Somehow, what Akita said only made it both better, and worse for Lloyd, "I-I mean, you, why, erm… I-I mean, you could always come back to Ninjago with me, and pursue me there!"

"After hearing your tale, I could never live peacefully in Ninjago," Akita frowned, "Here, while I may not have them, I am still close to my people. I may be alone, but I am not leaving my legacy behind."

"So… you're saying that, you'd, want to date me if I stayed here?" Lloyd rubbed his neck, "Well, I mean, I, I guess that, I-I can say yes to that, and, I might actually be saying yes."

"Good," Akita grinned once more, "Not that if you stayed, you would have much choice."

"Heh… yeah… wait, what?" Lloyd blinked.

"Nothing," Akita waved her hand as she had seen Lloyd do many times, "I find you attractive, Lloyd Garmadon. I hope that you indeed find me the same."

Lloyd couldn't stop himself in time, "You're one of the prettiest girls I've ever met."

"One of?" Akita smirked, "Would you care to tell me the others?"

"I… I uhm, well, I mean off the top of my head…" Lloyd sputtered out, one face coming to mind he pushed away, "I-I mean the prettiest, you're the prettiest!"

"You are far too open for your own good, Lloyd," Akita sighed happily, "Your honesty will be your undoing if you are not careful."

"Well… I-I'm being careful, right now!" Lloyd protested, "I don't want to hurt your feelings! And, so I'm trying to make sure I'm honest! I want, I would want anyone that I'm dating to know that I'm honest!"

"I do not think you could lie if your life depended on it," Akita chuckled, "It is a trait befitting of a warrior."

"Well, if I'm being honest right now, I think we need to look for a way out again," Lloyd looked around in the surrounding darkness, "I'm telling you I felt some sort of breeze down here. We've talked enough, we need to go and find where it is coming from!"

"I was rather enjoying being able to speak with you," Akita sighed somewhat languishly, "I am also beginning to doubt that you found one in the first place."

"Why?" Lloyd shook his had, "I was down here for a long time! I felt it, more than once!"

"A breeze would carry a scent," Akita explained, "And if I were to find that scent, I could track it to the source. However, all I am able to smell is you."

"Well, we can't just sit around and wait for help, just like you said," Lloyd stood up, "Come on, let's get looking again, Red."

"Red?" Akita cocked her head, then raised an eyebrow. As soon as he realized it, Lloyd quickly overcorrected.

"I-It rhymed! I, I mean it just slipped out!" Lloyd groaned, "I know your name is Akita now!"

"I am not mad," Akita sighed, "But, I would suggest you keep that name until a time that you wish to command me like the dog you believed I was."

"I… I didn't know you were!" Lloyd sighed, waving his hands in defeat. Akita remained stoic for another few moments, then broke a smile and lifted up a piece of piston she was currently using as a makeshift crutch to try to keep her leg from hurting.

"I am joking with you, Lloyd," Akita grinned, "I will tell you when the name 'Red' is appropriate to use from now on."

After a bit of doing, Akita was up on her feet. Her foot was not in enough pain to actually prevent her from walking on it, but Lloyd insisted that she attempt to keep off it in case they make it worse. With all she'd done trying to get down here, Lloyd was worried they would fracture it if they weren't careful.

Slowly, Lloyd picked up the lantern and began to guide their way. The light that the lantern gave off was all that the two had to go by, and, even more importantly, the mech seemed to vanish into the darkness once they were out of its range. The mech's eyes would occasionally flicker on for a brief moment, but for right now, the two were simply moving around in the darkness, at risk of permanently losing their way if they weren't careful.

"The breeze, I felt it on my cheek," Lloyd patted his left cheek, "Which means it had to come from this way…" Lloyd turned to Akita, "Keep your nose peeled."

Akita wasn't sure what he meant, but either way she turned into her wolf form, letting out a bark at him. The sound echoed throughout the walls, causing them both to tense up as the sound continued to bounce back and forth. Once it had calmed down enough, both of them began to walk forward with the lantern to help guide their way.

Each step the two took into the darkness only made Lloyd more nervous. He had no idea how long this went on. He knew that the chasm they were in could be almost no distance at all and they'd run into it soon, or they would both be lost before they knew it. For now, they just had to attempt to find where they could go.

"Do you smell it?" Lloyd asked. The wolf shook her head.

The two pressed on further. By now, Lloyd knew even if the mech's eyes came on, he wouldn't see them. He was relying on Akita's noise and his own memory to get them back. They were walking slowly, very slowly, but with how long they walked Lloyd didn't know the distance. It was dangerous.

Suddenly, a breeze. Akita perked up, her noise sniffing as she placed her head down low to the ground. She let out another sound to make Lloyd follow her as she began to follow the weak scent laced into the air. Lloyd followed after her, holding the lantern up just in case. Given their location, it probably didn't matter.

Finally, Akita came to a wall. Lloyd shone the light up the wall, revealing it to be one of the ends of the chasm. It appeared, also, to be curved, meaning it was wider at the bottom than at the middle or top. Lloyd wasn't sure why, but he didn't care. Instead, Akita was sniffing along the wall, attempting to trace the scent.

"It is here," Akita turned to him, "There is a small opening the breeze is escaping through. Given its strength, it must be behind this wall."

"Alright then!" Lloyd rubbed his hands together, glowing with green power, "This I can handle!"

With a blast of green, the wall in front of them broke apart, revealing it to actually be a cave-like wall to an opening. The first thing that the two noticed was the fact there was actual _light_ inside of the opening. The two quickly scrambled though, and Lloyd was able to turn off the lantern and still be able to see. What the two saw as a beautiful sight.

In front of them lay a massive pool of steaming, perfectly clear water that could be seen to the bottom of the pond. At the other end of the pond was a waterfall that was feeding the pond, coming from a large gap of black rocks that the water poured through. The entire room was filled with glistening, gorgeous purple and pink crystals that shone with a natural light, giving just enough light to see everything clearly, but not enough to fully light up the way.

"What is this place?" Lloyd asked, "It's… beautiful."

"It appears there are some places that even the Ice Emperor cannot touch," Akita sighed happily, "Our water issue has been solved."

Lloyd slowly began to make his way around the massive pool. It appeared to not be incredibly deep, but it was rather lage and took up a large area of the room. A few stalagmites actually rose up from the pool with sleek and shiny surfaces, reaching towards the stalactites on the ceiling. The waterfall was about double the size of Lloyd in height and width, and, as he approached, he could feel a comforting warmth radiating from it.

"This water is being heated from somewhere," Lloyd blinked, "This is a natural hot spring, I think. I know that these are rare but they can form from underground geothermal things? I only read about them once…"

"Lloyd?" Akita, standing beside him behind the waterfall now, looked to him, "Do you see that?"

"See what?" Lloyd asked. As soon as he did, he immediately was left speechless as Akita leaned up to press a warm kiss to his cheek. The feeling of her lips lingered on him for a long while while she leaned back, blushing heavily herself but grinning that fang-filled grin all the same.

"See me." Akita sighed, "I needed you to be looking at me to make that work."

"Y-You… I'm…" Lloyd rubbed his cheek, "T-Thank you, Akita."

"I remember an old Formling story about a couple that would meet under the moonlight and spend time by a waterfall as they searched for their forms," Akita explained, still blushing, "It is said to kiss underneath one is a good sign for those involved."

"I-I thought you said you'd only pursue me as a mate if I, y-you know, stayed?" Lloyd got out, "We, I-I mean…"

"Then consider this a part of my argument," Akita tapped his lips with that same blushing grin. She turned to leave, confidently walking back out from the waterfall. Lloyd was forced to look at her as she did, and he felt a warmth stirring in his chest that he had heard of before, yet never truly felt this way… at least, this way the longest.

"I-I'm gonna get out supplies!" Lloyd called out, "The mech is busted so, I'll be right back!"

"Do not get lost!" Akita called back.

Slowly, Lloyd began to use the lantern to make his trek back to the mech. Thankfully, with the light of their newly found cavern, he could see the ground under him much clearly for a time. He soon arrived there within ten minutes. After a long while of back and forth, Lloyd had delivered all of their food rations.

By the time that Lloyd had finished moving everything, he already felt tired. He slumped against the boxes, wishing that food rations weren't heavier than the two of them combined. After moving so many of these things, he wanted to just remain there and sleep until something stopped him.

"Akita?" Lloyd called out, "where are you?"

For a little bit of time, there was no answer. Lloyd sighed, knowing she might be off doing something for the moment. After a few minutes of waiting, Lloyd heard her again.

"You called me the prettiest girl you had ever seen, yes?"

Lloyd turned towards the large pool of water. As soon as he laid eyes on it, he completely froze. To one side of the pool lay Akita's robes. Without Akita in them. Instead, standing in the water was the girl that he had been traveling with, stripped down to just her undergarments. Two simple cloth wraps, showing him all of the privacy that she was willing to give him. Her headdress remained on, which, somehow, only served to make her look even more naked.

"Is that still true, Lloyd?" Akita grinned, "Would you like to bathe with me?"

This time, Lloyd's mind was moving faster. He nervously reached down, undoing the clasps on his robes and stepping out of them, leaving him in the tight black tights that went under the suits. He removed the top half, leaving him in just the bottoms. Akita stared at him with a hungry look in her eyes as she was given a sight of his natural armor, so to speak.

"Y-Yeah, I would," Lloyd gulped, "You're… definitely the prettiest."

"Mhm," Akita extended her hand, "Then come, Lloyd. Let's enjoy these waters, together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, you can now see why I rated this story teen across all platforms! Ninjaverse was rated teen due to the high levels of action and some dark themes, this was rated teen for relationships!
> 
> To clarify, there are two moments in this fic that warranted that rating, this being the first of them. I fully intend to stay within the guidelines laid out for these ratings. I did want to address this, since I have seen very little Ninjago fics myself that dip into these territories. Thank you all for reading this fic, and I hope you continue to enjoy it!


	5. The Climb

As Lloyd lay beside the pool next to Akita, he shared a long look with the cheeky looking wolf girl. The cavern glittered around them just as the water danced off of their still wet bodies.

"Did you enjoy that?" Akita showed her fangs with how hard she was smiling.

"You mean did I enjoy having to wash out all of your fur?" Lloyd frowned, "Not really!"

"You were the one that asked to bathe with me," Akita looked up, "I never did say in what form I would be doing so in."

Lloyd was left staring at Akita with a mixture of amusement and annoyance. Not long after he'd gotten into the water, Akita had turned into her wolf form and demanded to be washed. For nearly ten minutes, he'd simply worked his hands to help scrub out all of the knots and dirty parts of her fur that she'd acquired over their journey. After feeling how nervous he'd been getting into the water, being made into her personal hairbrush was teasing enough it left him somewhat annoyed at her.

"Yeah, but, you were, y-you made it sound like!" Lloyd sputtered out, "That wasn't fair."

"I made clear to you that I was considering you as a mate, did I not?" Akita continued to smile, "It was you who read more meaning into that then I meant."

"H-Hey!" Lloyd gripped his fists to try to calm down, "I, I don't have much experience with that but, b-but I know what I was hearing!"

"And what you heard did not seem to be what you were given, yes?" Akita sighed, leaning back, "I am certain if you continue to listen, you may be given what you seek, then."

"Yeah…." Lloyd turned away from Akita, namely to hide another blush as he felt there was more meaning in that he could be 'misreading' in her words. It left his body with a strange warmth that made his breath increase and his limbs twitch. The image of what she looked like before her form change, however, seemed to remain burned into his mind all the same.

Akita rolled to face Lloyd's back, frowning slightly as she did. After a few moments to contemplate this, she sat up fully, causing Lloyd to turn to look at her. She stood up, having redonned her tribal robes and extending her hand towards him.

"Are you truly that hurt by my actions?" Akita asked, a genuine twinge of regret in her words, "If so, I will stop."

"Well…." Lloyd shook his head, sighing as he came to his answer, "No… I'm not. I'm used to this sort of thing, actually. I, guess I just didn't know how to react." He took hold of her hand.

"Forgive me," Akita bowed her head as she helped pull him up, "I have… been alone, for a very long time. I remember that I used to act like this, around my family. It… has been, far too long since I have had someone that would listen to me in this way. If you do not like it, I will stop."

"No!" Lloyd protested, "That's not what I'm saying. I just mean that, you, looking at you made me feel weird, and well. I just, it's not you, it's me."

"I am going to guess you have a reaction to my form," Akita chuckled, "That is a completely natural feeling you are having. It is likely one of attraction. I am happy to hear you think that way of me."

"I mean…" Lloyd gulped, "I... only really had this feeling once and it kinda… it, isn't one I really like to think about."

"If it helps to talk, you should know that I will listen," Akita rolled her eyes, "I was unaware you still had stories you had not told me."

"I didn't go on for _that_ long, Akita," Lloyd frowned, "I mean… it's, just something small. You see, when we redid the Bounty while looking for Wu, we ran out of space and, only had one big bathroom. And… well, we all agreed it was fine. I woke up and couldn't get to sleep so, I went off to the showers and knocked. I didn't hear anyone and, when I walked in I guess Nya just didn't hear me and…. I-it was only for a second!"

Akita gave a small nod, "I see. You had a response to another's form. Did she have issue with that?"

"No, actually. She was, really cool about it," Lloyd smiled awkwardly, "She just, said it was an accident and it was her fault for not hearing me knocking. We, kinda agreed never to tell anyone since, well, the last time Jay thought someone even had something with Nya, that whole, dumb stuff happened."

"And… how does her form compare to my own?" Akita leaned in even closer, smirking.

"I, don't think I'm supposed to be comparing you! You're not supposed to just, look at that with a girl!" Lloyd protested, then muttered at the end, "...You're prettier."

Akita grinned again, and Lloyd swore if she had a tail it would be wagging. She carried that grin as she stretched her legs, walking around the side of the pool the two had used. She looked at her reflection in the water, adjusting some of her robes as she did. The sheer size and weight of them, as Lloyd had felt when he'd handed the moff to her, meant most of her body underneath wasn't very visible. Nonetheless, Lloyd still found her beautiful.

"I was thinking," Lloyd decided to change the subject, "The water here isn't cold. That's not normal this far underground."

"Then there must be some source to it," Akita pointed out, "The waterfall is warm as well."

"Do you think we could get in there?" Lloyd pointed to the opening through which the water was pouring down into the pool, "Maybe it leads to a cave where we can find the source?"

Akita eyed the size of it, eventually nodding her head, "Yes, I believe that we could. We may need to crawl through it, though. Let us hope that it opens to something larger."

"I say we rest and eat first, get our strength back up," Lloyd nodded, "After that, we should try to climb out of here using that. I don't think we have enough gear to try climbing up the way we came in."

"As I said, my coming to rescue you was a one way trip," Akita looked down, "Let us hope that I did not make a foolish decision."

The earlier panic that had gripped Lloyd was enough to make him almost immediately protest, "No! You made the right choice, Akita. It was either that or keep moving on your own. With your leg, you shouldn't be doing that."

"This?" Akita gestured to her leg, "I can walk fine without the support you have given me. Depending on how the way out of here goes… I may have to."

"Well let's not do anything yet until we know for sure," Lloyd suggested, "I'll get us some grub cooked up."

"You… are going to eat an insect?" Akita blinked, "Do… people eat things in the ground in Ninjago?"

"Huh?" It took Lloyd a long moment to figure out what she was saying, "Oh! Uhm, no, they don't. It's an expression. It means I'll make us some food."

"Good," Akita replied nervously, "I still question what you have given me as 'food,' although I admit it has a unique flavor to it all."

As Akita went to go and sit down, Lloyd broke out a small camping stove from inside of their supplies he'd dragged over from the mech. His green power was part lightning, so by holding his hands underneath it, he was able to create a current with his power and power it. He took one of the packets of instant food and some of their water and boiled it, then separated it with the original packet for both himself and Akita to eat. Akita eyed the food with suspicion, but she gave no other protests as she ate.

After Lloyd had packed the food down, he took his time to unweave Akita's bandages to look at the leg underneath. The swelling hadn't gone down, but it hadn't gotten worse either. Lloyd didn't have much in the way of supplies to treat it, so instead he just took the stick he'd used before to rebandage it and give her some support. Akita winced throughout the entire process, even growling when he tightened the bandages, but she nonetheless thanked him by the end.

Once that was done, for the next three hours, Lloyd rested. He could tell the time based on a small clock he'd found. It hadn't been turned on, but he knew that the difference from when he'd turned it on and when he woke up was over three hours. Akita had similarly rested nearby, causing Lloyd to recall the last time that the two had woken up like this. This time, however, there was far less confusion, if not a blush at how close she was. He got up soon after, working to make some makeshift straps to carry their supplies on their backs.

"Alright… let's do this," Lloyd reached down and hefted the slapdash backpack of metal and wires onto his back.

Akita did the same, though with far less enthusiasm. She walked over to the opening, feeling the wall for indents in the crystals. Lloyd had already broken off several of those strange luminescent crystals for small flashlights. Akita squatted down and then leapt up, clinging to the wall and hissing slightly at her it put pressure on her leg for a moment. She scrambled her way up the footholds, sliding her 'backpack' off as she came to the opening with the rushing water.

"It seems we will just fit," Akita explained to him, "I will go through and see if it is safe."

Akita scrambled through the hole, dragging her supplies behind her as she did. Lloyd waited patiently at the bottom of the climb, listening for her call. For almost two minutes, Lloyd heard nothing, the sound of her shuffling having long since passed. Lloyd tapped his foot, worried something was happening.

"Come!" Akita's call weakly echoed down the opening to him, "It is safe!"

Lloyd took a breath to ready himself, then he made the climb. Climbing wasn't his biggest strong suit, but he'd done enough of it to know how. After he scrambled his way up the crystal wall, he came to the gap. Looking inside wasn't very helpful, since it was nearly pitch black. He swung his pack off once he got to the top, hooking his hand into the makeshift straps and slowly dragging it behind him as he swallowed his fear and climbed into the dark hole.

Water soaked his stomach as Lloyd crawled the gap. It truly required him to crawl, and Lloyd felt that if he arched his back, he would be able to touch the ceiling. It was a bizarre and worrying feeling, and the longer he crawled, the more he felt his panic rising. It was hard to go back, and the water meant he wasn't sure if his sliding was always the most stable. As he went on, it slightly sloped upwards, but it gave him little more comfort.

After what felt like far too longer, however, Lloyd saw the light of Akita's crystal. He scrambled forward, groaning as he finally felt a rush of air. His front half emerged from a gap in the rocks, revealing Akita to be inside of a small tunnel. Akita reached her free hand out, helping to pull him up to his feet. Lloyd pulled his pack free and slung it back on, looking around as he held up his own crystal.

"The ground is warm here," Akita gestured down, "I believe the water is heated here."

Lloyd shone his crystal down. He could feel the fact his feet were incredibly warm, almost painfully so. The two were standing at the bottom of a small underground river that flowed down to where they stood. Lloyd shone it further to reveal there were cracks in the ground under them, and he could see steam rising from it. The water was bubbling slightly as well. The gap the two had emerged from, and the water was flowing down through to form the pool they'd discovered, was just overflow leaking down from this river. In fact, the river continued down deeper in the opposite direction.

"I've heard about this… geothermal, I think?" Lloyd pointed down, "There's something under us that's heating the water. It's like, from inside the earth. That's what's heating this water. And I'm pretty sure we were in an offshoot of this thing."

"The river is flowing from above us," Akita pointed out, shining her light further up the way, "Does that mean we could follow it to find our way out?"

"Let's hope so," Lloyd stated neutrally, even though internally he was excited to find they might have a way out, "Let's go."

With careful steps, the two began to make their way up the tunnel. The river took up most of the center of the tunnel, so each of them took a side of the river and made their way up that way. With their crystals, they had a tiny sphere of dim light they could see, letting them see where each other was. It was a slow climb, but one that Lloyd felt was actually taking them somewhere.

"How long do you think we will climb?" Akita asked.

"How long did you fall?" Lloyd answered with a question.

"Then we will be climbing for a long time," Akita sighed, "Perhaps it would be best for us to talk as we go? You are rather good at talking to pass time."

"Do _you_ have anything to talk about this time?" Lloyd asked pointedly.

"You have spoken at length about your life," Akita paused, "Would… you perhaps, like to hear about my people?"

"Your people?" Lloyd asked, "Are, you sure? You were pretty upset before."

"I feel that it may be helpful to talk about them," Akita answered, "Even if the memories hurt, I, wish for you to know about them. You have opened up to me so much, I feel a desire to do the same."

"Well, if you're sure about it…" Lloyd nodded, "Go ahead."

Akita and Lloyd continued to climb their way through the tunnel. Given there was airflow, Lloyd was more or less feeling good about their chances. Akita took a few more moments of working her way up the walls to finally begin talking to him.

"My village is nowhere near as large as this Ninjago you have told me about," Akita began, "I believe that when I saw them last, we were no more than fifty or so strong. Our history is one that has been passed down, and I remember it very well when I think about them."

"Long ago, when this world was but an infant,, the animals that lived in the world encountered humans. They were brought to this place by this world's creator, and told the world was for them. These humans would settle on the lands of the animals, and would soon turn their spears against them," Akita spoke wistfully, as though recounting an old memory, "The animals would run from the hunters, and the hunters would find days they ran from the animals. Both fought only to survive, as many do in this harsh land."

"Some of the animals grew to covet the strength of the humans. They wished for the chance to one day experience the same power that they held, to not live in fear of them. And so they prayed, and prayed, and one day they were visited by the spirit of the forest. The spirit asked what they wished for, and the animals said to be able to walk like the humans. The spirit said they would grant this wish, if they agreed to two things."

"The first, was that they would give up part of their attachment to the forest. They would retain some of it, but their offspring would need to discover it. That is the purpose behind the trial I underwent. The second was that they would not become full humans, but rather share their form. They would remain animals, but sacrifice part of their form to be allowed to walk among them. The Formlings were born that night, given the gift of speech and the form of a human to be seen with them."

Lloyd took in a lot of what she was saying. Part of him felt like her referencing the 'creator' of this place was none other than his great grandfather. The legends weren't clear as to whether the First Spinjitzu Master created the realms outside of his home, or if he only created Ninjago. It was more or less agreed that he was the one that created humans, or at least had a hand in bringing them to Ninjago. Did he bring them to the Never Realm as well?

"So, why do you live so far away from the village?" Lloyd asked, "I mean, I'm assuming that you live far away."

"We are far to the south of the village, across the Great Forest," Akita explained, "It would be a five day's journey to reach where I lived. We used to live far closer to humans. Our people became friends with them. But, one day, the humans began to move away. Why, we are not sure. We, however, were tied to the Great Forest. It was where we had emerged from, and leaving it… leaving it was not an option. We stayed, and they left."

"I guess that sounds right," Lloyd admitted, "So, you said there was a village chief too, right?"

"Yes," Akita answered, "As a tribe, we put forward the one among us we believe can lead us furthest into prosperity. My grandfather was once chief. Several chiefs remain until they have children born, when another usually takes over. The role of chief is a difficult one, and the burden of responsibility is one that only they can choose to bear."

"We have something similar in Ninjago," Lloyd admitted, "Well, with some things. See, a bunch of people will all run for a position of power. Sort of like, well, think a chief, but with a lot of different levels of power. And then people vote for the one they like the best!"

"How can so many people vote in that way?" Akita questioned, "Does that not mean that the decision of the people is not one, but only part of them?"

"Uhm… yeah, I guess that's a thing with politics," Lloyd shook his head, "But, we elect the person we think will do the best job! And they stay in until they finish out their position."

"I see," Akita replied, but Lloyd felt as though she didn't understand at all, "May I continue?"

"Oh, yeah, sure!" Lloyd blinked, "I, guess you didn't talk as much when I was going off, right?"

"Mhm," Akita gathered her thoughts, "I mentioned to you my Choosing Ceremony. When a Formling comes of age, they are sent into the Great Forest, and must discover their true form. They must do so on their own, without guidance. It is a connection they must make, back to our roots of the tribe. I have told you my experience with my ceremony in detail."

"Had… things been different, I would likely have joined the Hunters," Akita spoke wistfully, "There were three of us groups in the village. The hunters would roam the Great Forest and beyond to bring food home for the village. They were those with forms that would suit well to the hunt. Being a hunter showed a level of strength, courage and resolve."

"My brother, as ferocious as what I saw of his form would make it seem, would likely not have done so. He likely would have become a Maker. Their job would be to repair the tools, the homes, and anything else in the village that was needed. He was always far better with the thread than I could have hoped to be."

"There were several Makers that had special roles. There was the Medicine Giver, who would attend to those that fell ill during the hunts or after. One or two Hunters did not leave to hunt, but rather stayed behind to prepare the catches for the next meal. Those that were too old to perform a task would become an Elder, and for their time spent in their duties, they would be given rest until they returned to the forest."

The more that Lloyd heard, the more of a picture he was getting in his mind. It sounded like a simple version of the way that a city would work, but without the obvious technology. The way that Akita spoke about it, made it also sound as though the tribe had been around long enough to fully have that sort of system worked out. Lloyd had to admit that it almost sounded… nice.

"I wish you could have seen it, Lloyd," Akita sighed, "They would have welcomed you with open arms. With you helping me to free my home, they would see you had proven yourself a true Formling by helping me on my journey. That is a debt that could not easily go unpaid."

"Are, you saying that you would have let me into your tribe, even as a human?" Lloyd asked curiously.

"You have the will of a Formling," Akita declared, "I am simply saying they would recognize that you helped them, as no outsider had. It would not be difficult to imagine that the chief would have asked you to stay with us."

"Uh, well, thank you," Lloyd felt a warmth in his chest upon hearing all of that, "It… would be nice, I guess, to finally have someone that would actually recognize how hard I fought for them."

The two continued to climb. As they went up, Lloyd began to notice the temperature was actually getting colder. While the water was still flowing, he could tell that they had to be reaching closer to the surface. Akita seemed to feel it too, for the two of them cut their conversation short and instead focused on the climb.

Soon enough, a very faint light was shining over them. The distant sound of wind was enough to also tell Lloyd they were nearing the full surface. Lloyd wanted to bolt forward to try to get closer to the air he was missing out on, but he restrained himself the best that he could. As more light gathered, he could also see the same in Akita with how she twitched and sniffed the air.

Soon enough, the two came to the end of the tunnel. There was a gap that seemed to open up into something where the light was coming from. Lloyd charged his hands with power and blasted the rocks apart, making an opening large enough for them and their supplies to fit through. Akita allowed him to go first before she followed after.

The two emerged into what looked like a large chamber. There were a few small tunnels leading off in various directions, but what Lloyd truly cared about was the fact that the ceiling was cracked open. A massive gap was present, and one that showed snow billowing outside. The two had actually managed to climb their way towards the surface again!

"How do we get up there?" Akita asked.

"I got an idea," Lloyd looked to her, "Grab onto me."

Akita gave a small coy smirk, making Lloyd blush as she actually obliged and wrapped her arms around his chest. Lloyd focused for a few moments, then he jumped. As he did, a small ball of energy formed around his body, along with a small cone underneath that began to push the two of them up into the air. Akita's light grip turned into a fiercer one quickly as Lloyd used Airjitzu, carrying them up towards the gap in the chamber.

From a large crack in the mountainside, Lloyd and Akita shot straight out. Lloyd let go of Airjitzu as soon as he saw the two were clear, causing them to fall back down. The two both grabbed hold of the lip of the gap, dragging themselves upwards Lloyd first to then help Akita. The two panted as they lay now in the snow, throwing their makeshift packs off to catch their breaths.

Akita was the first to rise. A quick survey of their surroundings revealed they were far away from where they had initially fallen. Off in the distance, so far it was barely even visible through the drifts, was the crevice. From the angle it curved, they were on the side they had been attempting to get to. That sparked Akita to turn around, and see that the two had crossed a significant chunk, bringing them ever closer to the Ice Emperor's fortress.

"Lloyd," Akita pointed, "We have not lost our chance!"

It had just occurred to Lloyd if they'd gone in the wrong direction, they could have ended up stuck permanently without the mech to help them cross. That, however, was just a worry that could have been. Lloyd stood up, grabbing their packs and feeling a wave of readiness going through him.

"The Ice Emperor thought he'd taken us out," Lloyd turned to Akita, "He doesn't know that we're still here. Let's make the most of it."

"Agreed," Akita shivered, "Let us make the most of it."

With the two on the same page, they gathered their strength, readying for the walk that would soon take them closer than ever before to the end of their journey. Soon, they would meet the Ice Emperor, and help determine the fate of this realm.


	6. The Departure

Lloyd had not seen the Ice Emperor's fortress from this close before. As he pressed his chest into the cold snow, he squirted to try to see more. The fortress was a mixture of red and black, with the blue of ice and white of snow obscuring many of its features. The building was huge, with the first floor seemingly going into the mountain, while the second was built as an extension with a massive watchtower. Two large towers were on either side of the fortress itself, both with ice samurai stalking about. Despite the movement of the guards around the area, the fortress didn't look new. The wood looked old and the paint wearing thin; windows were broken or cracked, and the stone looked old and scarred. It looked far more like a forsaken fortress, fitting for one that had turned this realm into a forsaken one.

"I have studied this place as far as I was able," Akita pointed towards the second story viewing balcony, "The Ice Emperor's throne is in the main hall. The guards do not enter that balcony. I believe that it may lead right to the Emperor's throne, or perhaps his personal quarters. If we sneak in there, we can finish this before Vex or the others can get to us."

"Are you sure that Vex is in there?" Lloyd asked.

"He oversaw the destruction of my village," Akita growled, "If he is not there, then he has made the right choice."

Lloyd took another long look at the fortress. If they could get behind it, they could slide down the mountain and get to the roof. Once they were there, it would be simple enough to get to the balcony to sneak inside. Akita made almost no noise in her wolf form, oddly, and Lloyd did like to remember from time to time he was indeed a ninja.

The two couldn't stay long, however. Further up the path they were taking was a smaller version of one of the two towers guarding the fortress. This was smaller, but also had a massive ballista on top and an ice samurai that seemed to sit there, never moving or even blinking. Despite this, if the two got any closer, they would be completely exposed on the path.

"We should make sure we stay out of sight," Lloyd told Akita. Akita acknowledged him with a nod. The two crawled their way back across the snow until they'd rounded a large peak. Once they'd stood up and confirmed they hadn't been spotted, they fell back on the path.

The two spent a few minutes climbing through the drifts until they had reached a small hollow the two had taken up shelter in that previous night. It'd been a full day since they emerged from the chasm, and Lloyd was severely missing the Titan Mech already. It made getting through the snow so much faster. What would have taken them a few hours in the mech was a full day of struggle. He suspected Akita could do it even faster alone, but didn't so she didn't leave him behind.

Once they were settled in, Lloyd unscrewed a cap of water and drank a few sips, "Any ideas on how to get past that outpost?"

"If you mean the tower, I have an idea," Akita leaned forward, "If there is only one of them, we simply must finish him before he is able to call for the rest. If I were to act as a distraction, you could finish him before he was able to do so."

"Are you sure about that?" Lloyd asked, "Your leg is still hurt. Can you pull this off with it?"

"I will do what must be done," Akita informed him solemnly, "We must make our way to the Fortress. I had hoped that this way would not be guarded, but luck is not enough to carry us forward. I will act as your distraction, so long as I can count on you to remove the one guarding it."

"You can," Lloyd assured her, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"You need not worry about me," Akita smiled, even as her tone remained grim, "Nothing will stop me from my quest. If this is the last divide between my goal and myself, I will do all I must to overcome it."

Lloyd fell silent. Her plan was solid enough. She could move faster than he could naturally, especially if she was in her wolf form. That would at least give him a window to take out the ice samurai on top of the tower. Once they cleared this, there didn't seem to be anything between them and entering the Fortress itself.

"Akita," Lloyd frowned, "We… we have to talk about the Ice Emperor."

"What about him?" Akita asked bluntly, "I had thought we came to an agreement."

"No, we just kept kicking it down the road until now," Lloyd saw her confused look at the word 'road' and shook his head, "Akita… I won't let you kill the Ice Emperor."

"What?" Akita frowned deeply, "Why?"

"Why?" Lloyd shook his head, "Because if I've learned anything, it's that killing people doesn't solve your problems. You want revenge, and defeating him and restoring peace is a noble cause. But, killing him won't solve it."

"I will avenge my people!" Akita argued, "My people are frozen. They are trapped, as still as the stars in the night sky. They are _gone_ , Lloyd. I am the last of them. It is only fitting for my legacy and those that I have lost that I defeat and take the life of the man responsible for their lives!"

"What will that do?" Lloyd pressed, "If Harumi taught me anything, it's that taking revenge… doesn't lead to what you think it does. She spent all of that time while I was in the Resistance just trying to kill me. And… look where that got her."

"I will not fail in my mission," Akita shook her head, "I am determined to see it through."

"So was she," Lloyd sighed, "And now she's gone."

"I will not fail," Akita asserted, "I must take revenge for my people!"

"I'm not saying that you defeating the Ice Emperor isn't a noble cause," Lloyd leaned forward, "But I'm saying that right now, we can't just rush in like this. Because I don't want to kill him."

"Do you wish to redeem him?" Akita scoffed, "Do you truly think a monster such as he deserves such?"

"That's not what I'm saying. There's more than one way to defeat someone other than killing them," Lloyd shook his head, "When I thought I had to kill my father, it tore me up. I know that you want to do this… but I'm worried about what you'd feel after."

"What do you mean by that?" Akita leaned back, "We have both hunted for food. Do you feel regret for the animals that you took from the forest to eat? I am connected to them in ways that you are not. Death is as natural to the forest as the birth of new offspring, or the picking of fruit from the brush."

"Taking the life of an animal is one thing," Lloyd raised his voice slightly, "But a person, that's something different. When you take out an animal, you know all they had to do was _survive_. But a person… you're taking something from them, Akita. Something that they can't get back, and you might not want. Killing someone is just that, it's taking away their chance to keep going. Whether or not you think they deserve it, you're taking something from them that's… that's just, it's just something you can't take without thinking about it!"

"I have thought about it, Lloyd," Akita turned her head away from him, "It has been all I have thought about. I have thought about it for years. The desire to bring an end to the one that made my people suffer was all that kept away the sadness. It was what helped me forward in times that I did not think I could move on. And now, I am prepared to follow through with it."

Lloyd mulled that over for a few moments, then he asked simply, "What if you had to choose between killing him, or saving me?"

Akita cocked her head, "Why would you ask that question of me?"

"It might happen," Lloyd explained, "This Ice Emperor might be stronger than us. He might even try to take one of us hostage to finish the other off. If it was between saving you and defeating him, I'd save you. Would you save me, Akita?"

For a moment, Akita looked primed to answer. But when she hesitated, Lloyd could see it working in her eyes. It wasn't a matter of her not wanting to save him, but of the thought of giving up her revenge to do it. Lloyd didn't want to leverage their time spent together like this… but he had to at least make a point to her.

"It… it would depend on, many things," Akita attempted to answer, "If, if it was, if I was still able to, and you would be okay, then, perhaps I would kill the Ice Emperor."

"What if he was about to kill me?" Lloyd gestured to himself, "And you had to choose one of us?"

Now Lloyd could see that he was putting pressure on Akita. She didn't respond to him, and that spoke volumes to Lloyd. The fact she couldn't answer meant she was thinking about it. And if she was thinking about it, he could convince her to see that taking a life wasn't worth it. He needed her to understand situations that could happen… and get the confirmation that she wouldn't let him die.

"We don't have to kill him. If we defeat him, maybe he can help us undo everything," Lloyd pressed, "Then, you can come up with some sort of punishment for him. Maybe we'll throw him in jail or something. Anything but taking his life."

"My people must… be avenged…" Akita protested meekly.

"And we will, we'll make sure that he gets justice for what happened to this realm, not just your people," Lloyd continued, "I won't let him just, walk free for what he's done. But I won't kill him. If you can't accept that…"

Akita picked up on what Lloyd was saying. If the two went into this with differing goals, then they could easily lose any fight by breaking apart at the crucial moment. Yet the years of staying in the wild, alone, with nobody but herself and the last haunting image of that dragon descending on her helpless brother could not leave her mind.

"I… I cannot give up my intentions so easily," Akita looked up, "When the time comes, if I am able, I will spare him. As long as you are there as my ally, I will not strike the final blow. If it was to come down to your life or his, however…." She showed her fangs in a snarl, "A life as worthless as his own is nothing when compared to how important you are to me."

Lloyd didn't feel exactly perfect with her answer, but it was enough to make him relax. While he didn't know if her reasoning was what he wanted it to be, he at least had her on the fence. It would mean when it came down to it, he'd have to manage both her and the Ice Emperor. That, however, was better than having to just guess if he and Akita would agree.

"I have one question that you have still not answered as well," Akita changed the subject to one that didn't make Lloyd feel better, "Do you still intend to return home, after we have defeated the Ice Emperor together?"

Just like Akita had been when mulling over the potential outcome of their soon to come battle, Lloyd was left unable to answer with the turbulence of his own mind. Akita expected this, and instead just nodded and smiled slightly as he continued to try to produce an answer for her.

"You are considering staying, then?" Akita asked with a coy side smile.

"I… I've thought about it, that's all," Lloyd turned his head to the side, "I'm, thinking about it. That's all I can tell you right now."

"I would like you to stay here, Lloyd," Akita answered quietly, "I think that Ninjago will not treat you well. I wish for you to stay with me, so I may show you what it is like to be with one that cares for you as more than a savior. Even if we were to be alone… we would be alone together."

Lloyd once more felt his body warming up at the thought of it with a pleasant, tingling warmth, "I, I know. But, I'd have to leave behind my friends. They…. They wouldn't be easy to convince. I don't know if they'd understand."

"If they are your friends, then they would accept your choice, whether they understood or not," Akita put forth, "That is what it means to place your trust in another."

"But I would be leaving them behind, forever," Lloyd argued, "Could they really accept that? I doubt Wu would let them go make joyrides into this place just to visit."

"Joy… ride?" Akita asked. Lloyd waved his hand for her to forget it.

"We, should focus on fighting the Ice Emperor for now," Lloyd argued, "We can talk more about this later. We should rest some. Once we get going, we won't be stopping until we reach the Fortress. Alright?"

"Yes," Akita nodded, "Then you may have the first watch."

Before Lloyd could ask why, Akita had turned into a wolf and circled the ground twice before laying down, her head on top of her front paws and curled into a ball where her three tails draped over her stomach. Lloyd just rolled his eyes and moved to sit at the front of the hollow, letting the winds blow away both the falling snow and the time until they were ready to depart.

* * *

Lloyd crouched down beneath the nearest rock, his breath coming slowly and steadily in front of him. About one hundred feet in front of him, the tower sat. This was the absolute closest that he was able to get without having to risk moving out in the open. The large snowy hills on either side created a clear path that went right by the outpost, and the slope were too exposed to try sneaking over them. Going over them wasn't an option without the mech.

Beside him, Akita lay low to the ground. The sun had long since set, though in the massive amounts of snow, it was hard to tell when it even rose. This was the best time for them to move. Lloyd gave Akita one more look to see if she was ready, and in turn she gave him a little grin. Both of them, however, were nervous, clear to see from the way they couldn't remain still.

"When his attention is turned to me," Akita whispered, "That is your time to strike."

Lloyd gave her the last nod of acknowledgement. Akita inhaled and her body was consumed by the white and red glow of her transformation. When it faded, she'd grown into the wolf that Lloyd knew so well. The wolf gave him a look, then leapt out from behind the rock and began to stalk across the snow.

Akita was slow and deliberate, even in this form. Her form blended in well with the snow, something that she'd used before when hunting prey. In the low light like this, as long as she hid her tails, she was all but indistinguishable from the rest of the snow. With her body made for sprinting, she was able to leap from place to place in the snowy banks steadily.

As Akita approached the tower, the figure on top of the ballista seemed to stir. He slowly turned his head. Watching that was like watching a log slowly being wrenched from the side of a hill, or a knife as it skipped while being scrapped along a rock. It was unnatural, making the thought that these were even people harder to take. Still, him turning his head to look towards Akita was what she wanted.

She made her way a bit closer, then she stopped and flattened herself to the snow. The samurai stared at the snow around her, trying to pick out what he'd seen. Akita wondered if perhaps he was only reacting to the movement. It took him several seconds to seemingly realize that nobody was there, and thus he turned back. Once he did, Akita darted forward in the snow quickly, past his line of sight.

The samurai, noticing that something had moved after he turned his head, began to twist a lever by his side. Slowly, the ballista began to wrench out of what had been a frozen position, turning towards Akita. Akita, seeing this, looked up ahead. The snow clumped together to form a makeshift barrier of sight. If she was able to leap past that, she could hide and the samurai would be facing the opposite direction of where Lloyd was! She made her decision. She gathered weight in her haunches, ready for one last leap. She pushed back against the snow, ready to throw herself right into the bank.

That was when her leg gave out. Akita let out a massive screech as pain shot up her leg, causing her jump to falter and send her into the snow far away from her target. The shriek alerted the samurai, who growled and quickly turned the ballista to point straight towards her. Akita picked herself up, but the samurai was already trained on her. She went to pick herself up, but her leg refused to give. She turned to face the samurai, who let out one last inhuman yowl before he raised a blade to cut the rope and fire at her.

"AKITA!" Lloyd shouted. Both Akita and the samurai turned to see Lloyd halfway to the tower, running as fast as he could. He raised his hands up, pulling them back and then thrusting forward with a stream of green power that knocked the blade from the samurai's hand.

As soon as the samurai saw this, he growled and reached down, gripping hold of a glowing stone. He raised it up, growling something fiercely into it. The glow, from there, looked like that of the corrupted ice of the Ice Emperor.

Akita barked at Lloyd, changing back to her human form so she could cradle her leg. As the samurai looked at her with his attention drawn, Lloyd charged up another beam and struck the samurai dead on the chest. He went flying off the tower and into the snow, which quickly fell and buried him in it.

Lloyd, seeing the snow not moving, ran past the tower and right to Akita. Akita was growling and gripping her leg, trembling as she attempted to force herself to stand up. The more she tried, however, the more that it hurt. Lloyd raced up to her, getting down onto his knees and reaching down to help her up.

"Are you okay?" Lloyd asked, "Your leg…"

"I… I will be fine," Akita shook her head, "It… this is my fault. I did not think my leg would give me this much trouble!"

"It's, it's fine," Lloyd shook his head, "If we get moving, maybe they won't see us?"

* * *

In the throne room not too far away stood a man that had lived far longer than any of his kind had. It was this man that stood at the foot of a massive throne, a permanent smile glued to his face. Many knew him to stand at the foot of the Emperor's throne almost as much as the Emperor sat at his chair. His seemingly endless vigil was interrupted, however, by a certain axe wielding samurai bowing down at the foot of the throne.

"Sir," Grimfax bowed his head, "One of the sentries on the pass above the Fortress relayed a warning to us. We are unable to contact him at the moment."

"Really?" General Vex paused, "One of the sentries falling… Could it be?"

Vex walked around to the opposite side of the throne, taking hold of a crystal shard. After Boreal had ambushed the green stranger and his companion, the crystal had gone dark whenever he attempted to look into the future of the green stranger or the formling. Normally, that meant that there was nothing to see. Something about that had bothered him, however, and as he looked into the new image the shard displayed, his smile grew wider.

"Excellent work, Grimfax," Vex turned to the Emperor, "My Emperor! We have found the stranger and companion after all of this time spent searching for their bodies."

"W….Where…?" The Ice Emperor's deep and scratched voice emanated from behind his mask. His eyes shone as he raised his hand towards the sky.

* * *

Lloyd and Akita stumbled down together along the path to the Fortress, with Lloyd holding Akita up despite some of her protests. There was a fair bit of distance to go until they would reach the place they could slide into the palace from. As they stumbled down the way, Akita looked filled with rage, but not directed at him.

"I am foolish," Akita shook her head, "Foolish! I have doomed us both! You… you should continue forward without me, Lloyd. I will only slow you down."

"Hey, hey, that's just the pain talking," Lloyd threw back, "This mission is yours. I'm here to help. And that means I'll support you, no matter what."

Suddenly, a large shadow passed over the two of them. Both of them froze, a cold feeling of dread filling them. When a loud noise roared from overhead, their fear became a reality. The dragon had found them again.

"L-Lloyd!" Akita's body began to tremble with visceral, primal quakes, "W-Without your mech, we cannot hope to beat it!"

Lloyd looked around for something, anything. They were wide out in the middle of a path, with nothing that would cover them from a dragon. They were trapped. To their left was the same mountain, and to their right there was a steep drop off. Lloyd looked over it for a few moments, panting in fear as he heard the powerful wing beats of the dragon over them.

"I-I am… I am sorry," Akita gulped, "It… it will end here. T-That thing will do to us, what it did to them. I… I have failed them," Akita shook her head, "L-Lloyd. If, if this is to be our last hour, then, I need to-"

"Sorry, Akita," Lloyd looked up, "But it isn't you that it's going to take."

Before Akita could ask what Lloyd meant, Lloyd suddenly pushed Akita towards the edge. Without his support, she fell, shouting out as she slid down the snowy slope. Lloyd watched her fall and slide, until her body struck a piece of the cliffside and stopped. He checked to see that she was hidden, before he turned towards the dragon that was coming soon for him.

"Alright, you!" Lloyd pointed his hand up towards the sky, "Come and get me! I'm the one you want!"

With a massive crash, the ice dragon landed in front of Lloyd. Its ethereal glowing blue eyes looked across the snow, then turned to focus directly onto him. Lloyd felt his blood run cold as soon as he felt the pupiless eye landing on him. The dragon twisted its long neck as he took a single step towards Lloyd. Lloyd had no fear of dragons, but something about this… this one in particular felt like nothing he'd ever seen, and that scared him.

The beast let out a massive snarl, that roared as it opened its glistening wings. Lloyd began to form an elemental shield around his body, but it was too late to stop what was about to happen. The dragon shot through the skies, flying right towards him by gliding over the ground. The beast raised one of its clawed feet, striking Lloyd and sending him flying into the side of the mountain to the left of the pass. The impact jarred him, causing his body to go limp as the impact took away his breath.

The dragon soared up through the skies, looping around to find where he lay. When it saw him, Lloyd tried once more to form his shield. The dragon swooped down and held out its foot, crushing Lloyd between the foot and the mountain. The impact was enough to knock Lloyd out, who went limp as the claws wrapped around him and hefted him into the air.

With its prize in tow, the dragon took the skies again. The sound of it letting out a roar of victory was enough to stir Akita from her snowy slumber. She rapidly clawed her way out as the fear of the previous few moments gripped her. As her upper body emerged from the snow, she saw the sight of the dragon flying overhead. When it came to her what had happened, her breath caught in her throat.

"LLOYD!" Akita shouted, scrambling up to her feet. She clutched the side of the mountain, dragging herself out of the drift in the direction that the massive dragon flew. As it disappeared away from sight, the spot of green in its claw that she knew to be Lloyd became harder and harder to see. The beast had captured him, and was no doubt returning home to its master.

Akita struck the snow under her. She'd failed. She'd failed to protect him, and she'd failed in her mission with him. Now the Ice Emperor had Lloyd. Now, she was alone again, and alone in her quest to avenge her people. The Ice Emperor had taken from her yet another thing that she cared for.

Her eyes laid on her fallen dagger. It rested in the snow a few feet away, likely having fallen off from the impact. She looked up towards the Fortress, a dark glaze covering her pupils. She moves to pick up the dagger, feeling its weight in her hand. She held it up towards the disappearing form of the dragon, and a low growl let off in her throat again.

"I am coming, Ice Emperor…" Akita snarled, replacing her dagger on her hip, "I am coming to take my revenge for my people and all else you have taken from me!"

Akita leapt forward in the snow, turning into her wolf form as she did. She let out a snarl as she bounded through the snow, all thoughts of mercy gone. The pain that had once held her back melted to feel like nothing more than a throb. Once more, her goal was clear: revenge for her people, and for the one that had departed from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, we return back to where the events of the final confrontation began.
> 
> For those of you now wondering, I will not have a chapter dedicated specifically to the Ice Emperor's fight. I intended this to sync back up with the storyline at this point, meaning that from here on out, the events that occurred are unchanged. While I have my issue with the way that the season wrapped up, there is not enough for me to truly add to the story of Lloyd and Akita specifically that would constitute an entire chapter to itself. Thus, the next chapter will pick up after the events of the fight itself.


	7. The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> After reading some of the comments on my last chapter, I realize that my Author's Note on Chapter 6 could be interpreted to mean the fic was over. That is in fact not the case! I simply meant to say that I wasn't going to be writing a chapter covering the fight with the Ice Emperor in full. The fic has many chapters left and I am simply skipping to the aftermath of the battle itself. Apologies once more for that confusion and I hope you enjoy the continuation of my fic!

_Lloyd stood in the middle of an icy room. It looked like some sort of throne room, long since frozen under decades of bombardment by the elements. The pillars were old and cracked, the floors scrapped and chipped, and the throne that stood in the center of it all was all that looked polished and befitting of an Emperor. Even that was frozen in ice. In front of him stood the man that he had come to defeat. Yet the words he heard coming from his own mouth stunned him._

" _He's not an Emperor, he's my friend! He's the one I'm here to rescue!"_

_He turned to hear Akita letting out a shout of rage as she raced towards him. Her eyes looked ready to kill. He leapt in front of her, holding her back as she struggled._

" _My will is not yours to command!... Stand aside, or fall with him!"_

_The room shifted. Lloyd was against the stairs to the throne. He turned to watch Akita be frozen, just like her people. The terrified look on her face burned into Lloyd's eyes. Then, that same ice was on him. It burned as it traveled up his body._

" _I told you… there is NO ZANE!"_

_Lloyd shut his eyes, readying for the moment that the staff the Ice Emperor leveled towards him finally finished him off…_

* * *

"Lloyd?" Akita's voice filled Lloyd's ear, causing him to gasp and sit up in shock.

Lloyd looked around, rapidly trying to get his bearings. He was inside of one of the huts back at Sorla's village. There was a small fire that crackled nearby, providing warm air to the small shelter. Lloyd felt a blanket fall off of him, telling him quickly that he'd been sleeping. The small rush of air from the blanket falling, however, didn't decrease the warmth that he felt on his side.

"A-Akita?" Lloyd stammered out, looking down towards here, "W-When did you get here?"

"I came in the night to speak with you," Akita informed him calmly, "You were thrashing in your sleep. You seemed to calm down when I held you, and so I chose to stay until you calmed for good. It seems I fell asleep while waiting."

"You… you did that, for me?" Lloyd asked. Akita rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Is that a problem?" Akita crossed her arms, "You seemed to have no issues as we slept together."

"W-We, that wasn't sleeping together!" Lloyd protested, "You shouldn't call it that! It was, it was just, you know!"

From the entrance to the shelter, a shadow came from under the pelt that served as the door. Lloyd froze in place as the pelt moved aside to reveal Nya, looking somewhat irritated as she looked around the room.

"Lloyd!" Nya called out, "We've been looking for you! Sorla wants to talk to us about getting home! Are you still sleeping this… late in…"

Nya looked to Lloyd, who had reached down to clutch the blanket, sitting up in bed while Akita lay beside him in her robs with that same smile on her face, perhaps even larger as Nya looked at her. It took Nya all of a few seconds to gain a similar grin on her own face.

"Sorry to barge in, Lloyd," Nya chuckled, "I guess this is why you didn't hear us calling you."

"I heard your calls loud and clear," Akita stated simply, "Lloyd required rest after last night. I did not wish to wake him up before he did himself."

"Gotcha," Nya turned around, "Well, get ready and come with us to Sorla so we can see about getting home."

"Wait, no, Nya it isn't what it looks like!" Lloyd shouted at her, trying to stand up and go after her. Nya just turned back and gave a wink to him before she continued walking, leaving Lloyd completely embarrassed and barely able to get words together out of the pure stupor she'd left him in.

Akita yawned, slowly getting up to her feet and straightening her back. She straightened out her robes and then her headdress before walking over to Lloyd and patting him on the shoulder.

"Did her reaction bother you, Lloyd?" Akita asked simply.

"S-She… she thinks that we… that we!" Lloyd shook his head, "Gah! Why did she have to walk in on us like that!?"

"If that is what she thinks, then let her," Akita responded simply, "I was enjoying a night with a potential mate. If she wishes to imagine what happened, then that is for her to think."

"S-She'll tell the others, though!" Lloyd protested, "And… a-are you sure you're okay calling me a 'potential mate?'"

"That is what you are to me," Akita cocked her head, "Does the term not suit you?"

"It… it's just, something that has a lot of meaning in it!" Lloyd gulped, "You know?"

"I know that you seem to be nervous about something," Akita frowned, "I am not sure why you are. Is it not natural for two people that have feelings for each other to express those feelings?"

Lloyd bit his lip to stop form responding to that. It'd been one week since he'd discovered Zane was the Ice Emperor and helped to reawaken his memories. What Vex had done to him was something Lloyd found unforgivable and, currently, he was being held in the dungeon of the very palace that he had once ruled through the Emperor from. Grimfax had been returned to his spot on the throne, and the corrupted ice had all vanished when Zane broke the staff he'd been using for so long.

Currently, all of them but Zane were staying in Sorla's village. Zane had insisted that he stay away from the village, and more specifically he stay away from Akita and Kotaru. He was in the wreckage of the Land Bounty, attempting to fix it. The rest had returned to Sorla and given her the Traveler's Tea leaves Cole and Krag had secured. She had been spending her time since then attempting to help them return back home.

While that was happening, Lloyd had stayed in the village. The attack by Boreal on the village had destroyed many of its structures. The others had spent their time working to repair the village, and Lloyd was no different. Once they had arrived, Kotaru and Akita had temporarily parted ways once more.

"If the ice that entrapped you vanished… perhaps the ice on our people vanished, too," Kotaru had told them, "I will return to our village and see if that is true. Will you come with me, Akita?"

Upon hearing that Lloyd was staying in the village, Akita had stated she would be staying with him. Kotaru had at first seemed confused as to why she said that, but upon seeing the way that she'd clung onto Lloyd, he'd just smiled and told her to hurry home when the time was ready. A week later and Lloyd was wondering when exactly she intended to leave.

"It's… just kinda embarrassing, is all," Lloyd finally muttered, putting his thoughts aside, "I need to go and talk to Sorla."

Akita's smile fell as she heard that name. She took a step back from Lloyd, and in doing so Lloyd turned to see her features looked visibly upset. She looked up to see he was looking at her, and she quickly averted her gaze from him.

"Then… you intend to return home, then?" Akita asked simply, "That… is your wish?"

Lloyd felt a bit of cold dread inside of him. That question had been rattling around inside of his mind. Thinking about it made his throat clench, and imagining what exactly that would mean for them made it even worse. Seeing Akita's face, however, hurt most of all. He felt his fist gripping just looking at the way she shrank down. All of this time, though, and he hadn't found the answer to that question.

"I… I don't know yet, Akita," Lloyd told her, "I've just, I've been really busy and, I don't know if I can just, I know we talked about… before that dragon..." Lloyd soon looked just as upset as she did, "...Let me go talk to Solra, and let's see if she actually has a way we can use to get home. Let's not, get our hopes up for nothing, right?"

"Get our hopes up… yes," Akita bit her lip, "Yes. Let… let us not."

Seeing that Akita felt no better than he did, Lloyd tried to reassure her, "It's just a meeting, okay? That's all. We… we can talk more about this afterwards."

Akita looked ready to say something to him, but stopped herself. Instead, she shrunk back from him, leaving him no opposition to leaving. Lloyd gave her one more look to attempt to figure out what she was saying, before he stood up to leave the shelter. Akita watched him go for a few moments before she turned to gather up the sheets and remake the mat. Lloyd couldn't help but feel that was intentional as he left.

Thanks to the ice being unfrozen, the village had a far less dreary look than before. The river was flowing once more, even if snow still lined the ground. From what Lloyd understood, the area almost always had snow on it, but now there were already signs that the seasons could restart now that the blizzards had calmed down. The main bridge over the river had been repaired after Boreal broke it with one of his passes. Cole had been hard at work moving supplies from the forest over to the village, and in turn Kai's help in forging new tools meant repairs were coming along steadily.

"There you are," Nya was standing outside of Sorla's dwelling, "Just so you know, I told the others that you just overslept."

"Uhm… thanks," Lloyd blushed, "L-Look, it's, Akita and I aren't like that. I'm, I mean, I was just having a nightmare and she came to calm me down. It's nothing else, I swear!"

"Right," Nya rolled her eyes, "Look, you don't have to hide it from me. I know that look when I see it. I've seen it in the mirror enough."

Lloyd realized almost immediately what she was saying, and when his face lit up in horror, Nya realized what she'd just said and blushed along with him. She rubbed her neck, "H-Heh, sorry, that came out wrong. I'm just saying, I get it, Lloyd. Don't worry about it. I won't tell the others unless you want me to."

"There's nothing to tell them," Lloyd assured her, "But… thanks, Nya, I appreciate it."

"No prob," Nya turned, "Now come on, we got a way home to work out."

Lloyd entered the room of the hearthfire, and as soon as he did a warm feeling of comfort and safety washed over him. The fire that burned inside of the room wasn't no ordinary flame, even as much as its shape said to the contrary. It reminded him, of all places, the feeling of stepping into the Temple of Light. With Akita's story about how the Formlings came to be, it made him wonder just how much the First Spinjitzu Master had interfered in this place.

"Hey, Lloyd!" Cole waved, "Good to see ya. Sorla said she's got some news about us going home!"

"Yeah, she's doing some preee-ty weird stuff," Kai shrugged, "But if it gets us home, I'll go with anything."

"Yeah, where you been, Lloyd?" Jay asked, "You're normally the early one."

"I, had some bad dreams," Lloyd decided to go with the partial truth, "Didn't sleep well. I'm a lot better now."

"Bad dreams can be the sign of a troubled mind," Sorla emerged from the other side of the hearthfire, "And a bad sleep can lead to a bad start." The ninja all turned to look at her.

"Does anyone else feel like she's sounding more and more like Master Wu?" Jay hissed to the group. Sorla gave him a slightly annoyed look, causing Jay to chuckle and then stand at attention.

"It's just one bad dream, I have them all the time," Lloyd shrugged, trying to play it off, "Anyways, we're not here to talk about dreams. What did you want to talk to us about?"

Sorla chuckled, "Ah, getting right to the point. I miss the youth such impatience brings with it," She turned to open up a small wrap of cloth, revealing their traveler's tea leaves., "It is about the leaves that you have brought me."

"You gotta talk to Cole about that one," Kai pointed to Cole, "He's the one that made friends with the big guy and found them."

"Hey, don't just call him 'the big guy!' That's my name!" Cole shook his head, "He's Krag, I'm the big guy." Krag, whom Lloyd had realized was standing behind Cole, gave a nod.

Sorla waited for Cole and Kai to stop before she sighed, "I have consulted the spirits of the hearthfire, and I have learned of this Ninjago. It is far from here. The leaves of the Traveler's Tree will not have the strength to bear you home."

"B-But, I can get more! Right, Krag?" Cole elbowed Krag, who gave a happy noise, "You can help me up back the mountain and-and we can-"

"It is no use," Sorla stopped his train of thought, "No amount of leaves will suffice. If we only had something more portent."

The room went silent. For a long while, they all tried to think of something they could use. For a few moments, they all attempted to think of something. Cole, trying to remember, recalled something he'd taken from the tree itself, and moved to pluck a berry from behind his ear.

"Sorla, what about this?" Cole asked, handing her the berry.

Sorla blinked, taking it in hand, "This… this is the rare fruit that the tree produces once every one hundred years. This is several times more potent than the leaves. Did you take this from the tree you found, Cole?"

"Yeah! I saved it for later," Cole turned to the team, "Pretty good, right?"

A small sigh of relief went around the room. Sorla nodded, then rolled the berry around in her hand, "Alas, using this to brew a tea will not be as simple as it looks. It will take time to fully create the tea that you seek. I must purify the brew several times once I make it."

"How long will that take?" Nya asked nervously.

"I don't know," Sorla admitted, "I have never tried something like this before. It will take three days to create the first batch. After that, it could take weeks to obtain the right concentration. Ninjago is far, and if I am not careful, I could send you to the wrong destination."

The room fell silent. While it was amazing to hear they had a way home, to hear that it would then take even longer to get back then they expected didn't instill in them much confidence. The thought of being stuck here for several more weeks was one that left them nervous.

"What do we do now?" Jay asked, "Since we're, you know, stuck here?"

"I don't know," Lloyd admitted, "I guess, maybe we should stay and help out at the village more? We still have time to do some repairs."

"Perhaps," Akita's voice came from the doorway, "Perhaps, I have an idea."

The group turned to see Akita. Given the fact she was standing in the doorway, it wasn't hard to guess she'd been listening in on them. It didn't surprise Lloyd, even if he did wonder why she didn't just come with him in the first place. The others, who were still confused about her, all waited for her to explain herself.

"I have need to return to my village," Akita put forward, "My village is many day's walk from here. My brother has gone ahead, and I am to meet him there. It is likely in a state not unlike this village was, given the many years that have gone by."

"Ooohhhhhkay, and?" Kai asked, "What's your point?"

"If you are to be here for such length of time," Akita turned to Lloyd, "I would like for Lloyd to come with me to my village."

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked, feeling Akita's gaze on him, "I-I mean, I mean I'm not against, seeing your village. But, I mean, I didn't expect that you'd invite me!"

"I am now," Akita replied flatly, "I am to begin my return tonight. Come with me, Lloyd."

"Wait a minute," Jay raised his hand up, "Are you taking him there to help you rebuild it?"

"Yeah, if that's the case, why don't we all come?" Cole looked around to the others, who began to nod, "We can all help pitch in! It'll be great!"

"Heh, that might be fun," Kai raised his hands flickering with flame, "Now that I got these bad boys back, I can show some new fans my moves!"

"No," Akita frowned, "Only Lloyd."

The atmosphere in the room slightly dampened as Akita crossed her arms, showing her determination in her statement. Cole was left somewhat stunned. Kai extinguished his hands. Sorla, who had been standing calmly and watching with a slight sense of amusement, seemed to only smile wider at it all.

"I say go for it, Lloyd," Nya pushed Lloyd forward by his shoulder, "We can hold down the fort here."

"Nya?" Lloyd turned to her, confusion in his gaze.

"It's not like we won't know where you are," Nya tapped her ear, "Now that we got the Land Bounty's comms working, we don't have to worry about going out of range. I say you should go."

"Are… are you sure?" Lloyd turned to Nya, "I mean, maybe I should…"

"Lloyd," Nya whispered, "She's asking _you_ to go. Go with her!"

After what had happened earlier, Lloyd realized what Nya had been saying. He thought for a few moments about it, then he nodded. Once Akita saw this, a smile returned to her face, and she extended a hand towards him.

"Come," Akita gestured, "We will need to pack food and tools for the trip."

"Yeah, since we won't have the mech this time," Lloyd chuckled.

"I do not think that thing was as reliable as you think it to be," Akita rolled her eyes, "Given where it now rests."

"Hey, it got us to where we needed to go!" Lloyd protested.

"It did not get us close at all," Akita grinned, "I believe you would have gotten farther riding on my back the entire way, rather than that loud thing."

Lloyd and Akita shared a small chuckle. As they did, Kai and Jay had a strange look on their faces. Both of them were seeing Lloyd making jokes with a girl; specifically, a girl that he had already spent time with. Both Cole and Nya had mutual smiles on their faces, one that Sorla shared in a more nostalgic glance.

"Did… did we miss something?" Kai asked.

"Yeah… I think we did," Jay blinked, "It's… almost like Lloyd…"

"You two should go get packed," Nya cut Jay off by sliding in front of him, "We'll be here. Just make sure your comm works before you leave, alright?"

"Alright, thanks again, Nya," Lloyd smiled to her, "You guys have fun keeping this place up and running!"

"We will," Cole waved his hand up at Krag, "With him here, we'll get all of these repairs done faster than you can say Krag!"

"Graaggh!" Krag vocalized. Cole froze for a moment, and in turn the entire place filled with laughter, along with Krag himself.

* * *

"I see," Zane's voice came from the other side of the comm, "And you will be staying at this Formling village?"

"Yeah, that's the plan!" Lloyd worked to cinch up the strings to his pack with one hand as he held down the comm with the other, "How are you holding up over there?"

"I have finished the majority of repairs on the Bounty's internals," Zane replied, "I lack the parts to perform complete exterior repairs, but I have gotten her into a functioning state."

"Well, that's good to hear," Lloyd paused, "But are _you_ okay, Zane?"

Zane took a long few seconds before he responded, "My memory is currently a very confusing thing. I remember many things. Many… many worrying things. I wish to return home as soon as I can, so that I may redeem myself for my actions. I have yet to come to terms with what I did under Vex's guidance."

"Just remember, that wasn't you, Zane," Lloyd affirmed, "That was someone else. Once you figure that out, you can get past this."

Zane sighed, and Lloyd felt him smiling on the other side of the comm, "Thank you, Lloyd. We can talk more later. I do not wish to keep you from your journey."

"It's not a problem, Zane," Lloyd hefted the now tightened pack onto his shoulders, "Make sure you talk to the others, alright?"

Lloyd left their conversation at that, walking over to Akita. The other ninja were standing at the edge of Sorla's village, all having said their temporary goodbyes to Lloyd several moments earlier. They all gave Lloyd a small wave. Akita was waiting for him, already packed up, at the edge of the village.

"Are you ready to go?" Akita asked, "I am eager to show you my home, though I worry what state I may find it in."

"Yeah, let's get moving before it gets too dark out," Lloyd agreed, "It'll take us awhile to get there."

After giving his friends one last wave goodbye, Akita began to trudge into the forest. Lloyd quickly followed her, working to keep up with her. They had enough food and water for three days, more than enough in terms of where they were going. Akita said she knew the way by heart, and thus, Lloyd was relying on her for his map.

"Heh… so we're off on another trip together," Lloyd felt a sense of deja vu, even if the last time they'd done so hadn't been too long ago.

"I would hope that your memory would tell you this is nothing like that," Akita replied, "There should be no danger on this trip. If we walk quickly, we can make it there before the week's end."

From then on, Lloyd had been fully focused on the trip. Without the constant snowstorms and the ice everywhere, the trip was actually far easier than he thought it would be. They likely wouldn't have even needed the mech. It was just intense enough to mean the two went large swatches of path without talking to one another, and each conversation eventually would come down to Akita wondering about her village. Lloyd soon found it wiser to remain silent and allow her to focus on the trip.

The two emerged from the mountains after a long hike, and from there they entered into a large set of rocky cliffs that Akita said would lead them to the edge of the Great Forest. Once they arrived there, it would be only a half day until they reached the village. If it was large enough to mean they could go walking in it for half a day, Lloyd could see why she thought it was a 'Great' forest.

The further along in their journey the two went, the more that Lloyd began to see Akita become nervous. It had been years since she had been home. Years since she'd gotten to see the people she had long since thought dead. It was a thought Lloyd couldn't even understand. And so, as she became more and more eager to push on, Lloyd gave her no protest.

Soon, they reached the beginnings of a massive wall of trees that Akita identified as the edge of the Great Forest. Once she had entered it, everything about her became nervous. She was constantly looking from tree to tree, finding things to smell and places to stop and try to contain herself. Despite the way her body reacted with excitement, her face became increasingly nervous as they went along. It wasn't long before Lloyd felt he needed to talk to her.

"Are… are you okay, Akita?" Lloyd put his hand on her shoulder.

"I… I am fine, Lloyd," Akita responded, "I am simply feeling, not myself. It has been long since I have been in these woods. So long since I have been in this place. I… I am worried what I will see. I spent so long wandering away from this place, from my memories of it… what if it is not as I remember?"

"If this place really is your home, it will always be your home, no matter what," Lloyd reassured her, "All you have to do is see it. Once you do, you'll know that it's where you belong."

"He's right, sister!"

Both Lloyd and Akita were shaken as a massive bear came leaping from a nearby tree top. As it landed, it let out a small roar before that familiar Formling glow overtook it. When it stopped, Kotaru stood in front of them, stretching himself out as he did.

"Kotaru!" Akita raced forward to wrap him up in a hug, "I thought that I smelled your odor in this part of the woods."

"I just took a bath the other day!" Kotaru rolled his eyes, "I was taking a nap above waiting for you. It is good to see you both!"

"Hey, Kotaru!" Lloyd waved to him, "How have you been doing?"

"Far better, now that I am free to run!" Kotaru replied, "Now that I am free of the Ice Emperor's shackles, I feel life has returned to me!"

"What life?" Akita stepped back, "You sleep for almost half of the year!"

"It is my reward for performing my duties as needed!" Kotaru protested, "I feel happiness for the first time in a long time, Akita. I have not slept through the sunlight that I missed so much!"

"Give it time," Akita rolled her eyes, "I am certain you will go back to having me need to drag you from the sheets to begin your Hunter duties."

"Speaking of the Hunters," Kotaru looked deeply into Akita's eyes, "The village is nearby. They are waiting for you!"

All of Akita's energy and snark seemed to vanish as that thought hit her. Kotaru, seeing this, waited for a few moments before reaching out to take hold of Akita's hand. She tensed up even further as he did, causing him to frown even more.

"They are alive, sister," Kotaru told her happily, "They are all alive. Each of them. They are eager to see us. I have told them of all of what happened to them, to us, and how they were freed. They miss you, and wish to see you."

"I… I am not sure I am ready to…." Akita bit her lip, "It has been so long…"

Lloyd suddenly reached out to take hold of Akita's other hand, causing her to look at him in confusion. He'd meant to take her wrist, but right now, he would work with this. He looked to Kotaru for a moment, then down to Akita.

"Whatever you see down there, it's your home," Lloyd leaned in, "It's where you belong. It's where both of you two belong. I know you've been on your own for a long time. You're scared about leaving that behind. I get that. But you have your brother and your people back. You've spent a long time being angry about what happened. Now, it's time for you to finally let that go, and go back to what you were fighting for."

Kotaru looked at Lloyd with a small smile, gripping hold of his sister's hand a bit more. Akita looked weak for a few moments, as though the weight of Lloyd's words meant standing up was difficult for her. It took her several more moments, but when she got up, she gave them both a nod to show she was ready to continue. She refused to let go of their hands, however, a silent request to help guide her on her way back to the home she'd missed for so long.

It wasn't that far of a walk, thankfully. Soon, the two crested a hill to show a small village set up around a large stone pit. It was just like Akita described them: the houses had a wooden frame of a 'V' frame tied together at the top, with what looked like dyed animal skins or cloth stretched over them to create the walls. The largest of them had a massive porch, and Lloyd could easily guess it was the chief's home. The homes were all a light tan and white, standing out against the green trees that surrounded them. But it wasn't that which gained Lloyd's attention the most: the buildings were all in various states of disrepair, but there were people walking among them.

Akita gasped as she saw it, "It… it is just as I… as I remember…"

"Come on, let's help her get there," Lloyd turned to Kotaru. He gave Lloyd a reassuring nod before both of them helped walk Akita down towards the village.

A soon as the two were in sight, the village rapidly began to grow into a crowd that came to watch their approach. Akita stopped at the edge of the trees surrounding the village, leading her to shudder hard as she tried to process what was about to happen. The people that looked to her, they were the ones that she had spent so long trying to get to. The people that she had thought were dead. The people she had almost taken a life for, and worked so long to return to were there for her. Her breath felt as though it was frozen inside of her.

"H...Hello, everyone," Akita spoke nervously, "I… I am, Akita. Do… do you all, remember me…?"

Lloyd watched as the group all gave various nods and murmurs. Akita looked around the crowd, attempting to look for someone in particular. When she finally laid eyes on them, Lloyd watched her freeze. She had eyes on a large woman with the headdress of a snow leopard, who stood in robes similar to Akita's own. Kotaru couldn't help but smile as Akita gasped, taking several steps forward towards the village in disbelief.

"M-Mother…?" Akita asked, "Is… is that…?"

"My child…" The woman stepped forward from the crowd, "My… my dearest daughter. You've… you've come home."

Lloyd could see it. He could see Akita's last resolve to stop herself break. Tears began to trickle out from her eyes. She lunged forward, straight into the crowd until she had her arms wrapped around her mother. Her mother wrapped her arms around Akita, patting her back as she did. And no sooner had her mother began to pet the top of her daughter's head, did Akita let out a muffled wail inside of her mother's robes.

"I missed you, I-I missed you all!" Akita tried to get out around her sobs, "I-I thought you were all gone, all of you. Do not leave me again! Please, do not leave me again!" She pressed her face back into her mother, "Do not make me the last of you ever again!"

"We never will, my darling, sweet Akita," Her mother got down on one knee to better embrace her daughter, "Never again. You are with us again. You have returned home."

Lloyd reached up, realizing that he'd been shedding a few tears himself. Kotaru had a satisfied smile, his hands behind his head as he let his sister finally reunite with their mother.

Kotaru cleared his throat, then he raised his voice, "Everyone!" Kotaru took hold of Lloyd's hand, "This is the outsider that defeated the Ice Emperor! This is the one that guided my sister and saved me from the dungeons. This is Lloyd, the Green Ninja!"

Lloyd suddenly felt very sharply aware of the multitude of gazes on him. He chuckled nervously, feeling very put on the spot. However, that feeling evaporated as the entire group let out a cheer and rapidly moved to surround him, swarming him with their words and bodies.

"Are you the one, are you?!" A young child asked, "You saved us?!"

"Thank you, thank you!" A middle aged woman with a porcupine headdress gasped out, "You are our savior!"

"You are welcome in this village!" A younger male with a chicken headdress called out, "You are always welcome here!"

Lloyd was completely lost to the swarm of voices. Kotaru had vanished at some point during all of it, leaving him to just quickly get out answers and thank those that were around him. That feeling was abruptly cut off, however, as an older man stepped forward, causing the crowd to part. He was tall and wore a headdress of a massive falcon, and in one hand he clutched a large staff that had animal figures carved in a spiral motion towards the top. He looked to Lloyd for a few moments, then he placed his hands at his sides and bowed deeply.

"Young man," He spoke with a deep voice, "I am Peregi, the chief of this village. You have done us a service that is beyond any of us that stand here today. On behalf of all of us, I wish to thank you, and to offer you our eternal gratitude. You are as welcome in this village as any of us."

Lloyd waved his hands, "You don't have to bow to me! I was just, I was just doing what I felt was right! I'm not looking for any reward! I… thank you, though… Chief Peregi?"

The chief slowly raised up from his bow and dipped his head, "Then you are not only powerful, but humble. Allow us to offer you what little we have in this village while you are here, at least!"

Lloyd looked around, seeing Kotaru and Akita standing at the edge of the village. Seeing their smiles, Lloyd turned back to the chief and then gave him a nod. Upon seeing this, the entire village let out a cheer.

"Then tonight, let us gather what we have and throw a feast for our esteemed guest!" Chief Sheka looked around the village, "We will spend tonight in celebration of our return to this world, and tomorrow, we will work to regain our place in it!"

The village let out another cheer, then quickly broke apart to gather supplies for the night's events. Lloyd was quickly swept along by them, much to his shock. Both siblings watched as a bonfire was constructed in the center of the village, while others gathered the day's haul to begin the process of preparing the food. Akita was wiping away tears, leaning up against her older brother who let her cuddle into his arm.

"Isn't this what you wanted, sister?" Kotaru asked with a small grin, "I can tell that you have a bond with him. He will be welcome here, and you will be welcome to him."

"Yes," Akita nodded, "You… I have all of you back. All of you. I… I never thought I would see this day again."

"Well, now you have," Kotaru looked up, "You were stronger than any of us, sister. I'm sure whatever you are thinking with Lloyd, you can do it."

"I know that I can," Akita bit her lip, "I have been given the time that I need…. But no more than that," She gulped, watching Lloyd as the Formlings all began to gather around him gain, "I only have so long now to convince him to stay."


	8. The Rebuilding

"Sister?" Kotaru asked as Akita blocked his path as he went to leave the village, "Is there something you need of me?"

"How goes your task for the village?" Akita asked, "How may I help?"

"Have you not been assigned a task yourself?" Kotaru gestured to the woods, "I am on my way to fell trees for the new houses."

"I was," Akita growled, "They have asked me to stay behind and work on new coverings for the shelters. I was hoping you may help me sway our Chief into reconsidering!"

"When the materials have been gathered, I am certain they will allow you to go out with the Hunters," Kotaru smiled, "I am in the same situation, sister. I am far better with my hands than the tasks they have asked of me. I would like nothing more than to trade tasks!"

"I am hesitant to trade. You would use the time to sleep all day and hurry through what you missed before your next nap," Akita rolled her eyes.

"Sleep is an important part of one's day!" Kotaru protested, "If it is neglecting duties that you wish to talk about, are you not doing that now by speaking with me?"

Akita shook her head, "They are still gathering supplies. I have time before they begin."

"Ah, then we should both be back to our tasks," Kotaru turned, "Do not worry, you will have your chance back into the forest soon!"

Kotaru took a few more steps away, attempting to end the conversation. Before he had, however, Akita had reached forward and taken hold of the sleeve of his robe. Kotaru stopped, looking back at his sister. He began to ask her what she wanted, but stopped as soon as he saw the look on her face. The confident and snarky face of his sister was downcast, and clearly had something more to her mind.

"I… I wish to speak to you," Akita mumbled, "My coming here was not to truly switch tasks. I needed to ask you, a favor."

"You have never asked for one before," Kotaru acknowledged, "Is this serious, sister?"

"Yes," Akita looked him in the eyes, "I require, your help to help convince Lloyd to stay here."

"Stay here? Where is he going?" Kotaru pulled his wrist away from her own, then gestured to the trees nearby. He moved over and took a seat on a fallen trunk, allowing Akita to slide down into a space next to him.

"I overheard him speaking to his friends," Akita looked down, "In two months, the one known as Sorla will have finished a tea that will send Lloyd back to his home. Before that day comes… I must have Lloyd agree that he will remain here with me."

"You spoke of this the day that you returned to the village," Kotaru began, "You may not like to hear this, but that is his decision. If he wishes to return home, he has done nothing but help us. Can we ask anymore of him?"

Akita gripped Kotaru's sleeve again, "You do not understand, brother. He has told me every intimate detail of his home. I have learned of the struggles that he faced, of the odds that he overcame. I have heard the sorrow in his words. I have heard the anguish in his defeats. I worry for him that if he goes back, he will be broken."

Kotaru took a moment to process her words, "Is that the only reason?"

"...I heard it, in his words, when he spoke of his father," Akita gripped his robe tighter, "Brother… you must have felt it. The loneliness, the crushing guilt of failure, the isolation. The hopelessness. That feeling of knowing that taking another step will crush you…" Akita lowered her gaze, "I… I worry that if Lloyd returns, he will do something drastic. Something… something that I myself had tried."

Kotaru took a long time to process what Akita said. The implication she gave was clear. He sighed, leaning back and looking up towards the sky. As he did, he let out a long whistle to clear his thoughts. And as they cleared, another thought came to mind.

"You truly care for him, sister," Kotaru smiled, trying to lighten her mood, "You would never ask me for this otherwise. Does this mean that you believe him to be worthy of your mate?"

Akita's face flushed, and Kotaru readied himself to have her violently deny it. Instead, he was left stunned as Akita nodded her head. Just seeing her admitting that, even as shyly as she did, was telling to him. His immediate silence made Akita pout.

"What?" Akita sat up, "Do you need me to say it aloud? I have made my intentions clear to him already. I wish for you help to convince him to stay! I have told him already that I wish for him by my side. He knows that I see him as a potential mate. Is it so unlikely that I would find one to you?"

Kotru waited a few more moments to let it sink in, then he stood up, "Of course not, sister. He is a very worthy man of that honor. You know I cannot refuse you after hearing all that, too,," He gave an exaggerated groan, "I will speak to the Chief. I will take Lloyd with me to help gather supplies. I will speak to him then."

"You will?" Akita perked up, standing up with him, "Thank you, brother!"

"Only because you care for him so much!" Kotaru clarified, "I won't be doing any extra work for you!"

"I do not expect you to," Akita chuckled, "You are the one more likely to ask me." Before he could say more, Akita reached forward and wrapped her arms around him. Kotaru went stiff for few moments, then he leaned down and hugged her back. The two shared their embrace for a long while, recalling the times they had spent apart. When they let go, Akita give her brother one more happy look before she ran off into the village.

Kotaru took a few moments to gather himself. He hadn't seen his day going like this, but that wasn't a problem. If his sister wished for him to talk to Lloyd, then he would. He had seen it in her eyes the first time he had reunited with her. The two had spent enough time together that she had grown deeply infatuated with Lloyd. Having seen his power and resolve, Kotaru admitted that even he found himself in deep respect of him.

Thus, Kotaru went straight through the village, weaving his way around several of his fellow Formlings. The village was filled with movement as efforts to clean up the area to begin the rebuilding were underway. Makers were hard at work weaving together new ropes they could use to build their frames. Hunters had returned from that morning's hunt with food for the evening. The Chief had assigned those not at work otherwise to begin working on clearing way for the new homes. It wouldn't' be long before all tasks had been clearly designated, after all.

It had not been the initial wave of Boreal's attack that had left the village in such ruin, but rather time. Only one home had actually been destroyed by Boreal; of the original homes, however, only two were in a state that were safe to live in. Two had fallen as the pilling snow had collapsed their frame, and one had simply rotted underneath the lack of care and collapsed. While it had been cramped, the village had pilled into the two homes, and even those were showing signs of needing to be replaced soon.

In the wake of this, Chief Persegi had ordered that materials be gathered to build one home for every family. This meant that a total of fourteen homes would need to be built, more than double the original size.

"We have survived something grand, thanks to the help of our Green Savior," Chief Persegi had declared, "We will rebuild our homes stronger than they were before. We will show that which tried to destroy us, that we are able to rise above. It will take time, but we will have our home back once again. With the strength of each and every one of us, from the youngest of our children to the oldest of our Elders, we will become whole once again."

That had meant the first and largest step was clearing out the space for the next homes. The materials from the older structures had been deemed unusable by the head maker, and soon half a day was spent dragging the supplies to a place to be buried back into the ground it had come from long ago. The new homes would be smaller, built in the same way as the old ones, and thus would be faster to complete. The Chief had declared his home would be built last, allowing for his fellow villagers to regain their home before he worked to regain his.

Speaking of the Chief, after weaving his way around several Formlings attending to marking new spaces for homes, Kotaru saw the chief talking to Sheka. The Formling was a younger girl, much the same age as Kotaru and Akita, who wore the headdress of a deer atop her head. She was holding up several items and asking the Chief about them, and Kotaru recognized them as rope.

"I will trust in the judgement of the Makers on this," Chief Persegi waved Sheka aside as he saw Kotaru approached, "If the problem persists, then come to me again. Kotaru," He acknowledged the Formling on approach to him, "What need do you have of me, young one?"

"I am not so young anymore," Kotaru corrected him cheekily, "I was wondering if you knew where Lloyd was. I would like to take him with me on my task to gather wood for our homes."

"The Savior?" Chief Persegi rubbed his chin, "He asked to be given a task. I did not have one for him, so I sent him to look for one. He has likely not left the village."

"Thank you, Chief!" Kotaru gave him a respectful nod, then turned, "I will find him right away."

"Yes," Chief Persegi watched him leave, "Tell him that I will find him a task soon, if he continues to insist on one."

"I will!" Kotaru called back, quickly going to look around the village.

Now that he knew that Lloyd was here, it wasn't too hard to find him. Formling robes were all white and red at base, with usually a special cover or article of brown or gray that was gained when one found their true form. None of them, however, were as brightly green as the strange outfit that Lloyd wore. Thus, once Kotaru put his mind to it, it wasn't too hard to see him sitting among the Makers, attempting to master the weave to their rope.

"So it's… over under, under over, and then, back through and, over under!" Lloyd recited. A young Formling girl beside him giggled and gave him a nod, demonstrating the motion for him again. Lloyd moved his hands to mimic her, attempting to weave together a rope from the strands of fiber. After a few failed attempts, he made a sloppy looking braid, making the little girl give him a wider smile of something that Kotaru guessed was amused approval.

"Lloyd!" Kotaru called out for him as he approached, "Would you mind coming with me? I have been told to gather trees from the mountain, and the task is far better suited to two than one."

"Huh?" Lloyd looked down to his rope making attempts, then to the grinning child, and stood up in slight confusion, "Uh, sure, I'll be right there." Lloyd handed his pieces off, making his way around the circle of Formlings and over to Kotaru.

"It is good to see you, Lloyd," Kotaru nodded, "Come! I will take you to the spot!"

"I'm on my way," Lloyd affirmed to Kotaru. Kotaru, grinning, led him towards the east side of the village, showing him a small path that looked carved by game through the trees.

"The Great Forest continues on to the mountains you can see there," Kotaru pointed to the set of mountains no doubt apart of the chain Lloyd and Akita had crossed to get here, "I remember when I was much younger. I thought that the forest was endless. Even now, it feels that way to me."

"Yeah, it kinda reminds me of the Birchwood Forest," Lloyd smirked, "Hope there aren't any treehorns."

"Treehorn?" Kotaru blinked, then he chuckled, "You are rather strange, Lloyd. The world you come from must be very different from ours."

Kotaru expected Lloyd to just agree or disagree with him. Instead, he saw Lloyd genuinely thinking, and that made him stop. He propped himself up against a rock, watching Lloyd closely. It was amusing to think that Lloyd was so clearly lost in his own head that he didn't even realize that he'd stopped moving altogether. If he spoke as much as he seemed to think… well, suddenly his sister saying she heard his life story made sense.

"It's… not the same, but it's also not as different as I thought it would be," Lloyd admitted, "I mean… I guess it's weird, cause the only realms I've been to, I normally don't stay long. Most other realms are kinda… hostile. Like, the Cursed Realm, when that was still around. And the Underworld. And like, the Cloud Kingdom is… super weird. Like, weird in that, they kinda… wrote, destiny? I dunno. I don't really like to think about them. Then there was this weird animal one… kinda felt kiddy to me. I can't really speak for the First Realm since I never went but… this place, doesn't feel as… I guess, full of conflict?"

"You make the world seem so much bigger than the Great Forest," Kotaru looked up towards the sky, "I have seen only part of this world, and you speak as though you have seen beyond it! You do come from another place… what are these Realms you speak of?"

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked, "Oh, right, sorry. I guess you haven't heard of them," Lloyd thought of how best to say it, "Uh… well, I don't wanna overwhelm you. So, I guess the easiest way to say it is… uh. There are, sixteen worlds, that are all kinda connected. You have to get to them in special ways. They're not like, in the same way that you can go from this place to Sorla's village. It's… kinda like… they're places, like this, but aren't here."

Kotaru leaned back against the stone, "I have no grasp of what you are trying to say, friend. But I do know that you are saying where you come from is far away."

"Yeah… and, you can't really get back here," Lloyd paused, "The only way that they could've even gotten here, was already destroyed. The staff that the Ice Emperor had? That was the only other way to get here. And Sorla is making the only way that we can get back. Once I go home… I can't come back."

"Hmm…" Kotaru, having heard it from Lloyd himself, was starting to see why his sister was so distressed, "And, do you like it here, Lloyd?"

"Like it here? I mean, I haven't really been here for too long," Lloyd shrugged, "I guess I'd kinda have to spend more time to really get to know that."

"Well then!" Kotaru sprung back up to his feet, "Perhaps this is a good chance to see more of this land. We have spent much time talking. We can talk more as we go!"

Kotaru soon led Lloyd back on the path that only he seemed to see. Lloyd could vaguely see the ruts in the dirt a few times where Kotaru was guiding them, but outside of that he felt like they were moving through the forest blindly. They had soon far left the village behind, and Lloyd felt they were go steadily uphill. It looked like the Formling village was in a basin, and the Great Forest had completely filled it out. With the way the mountains in the distance seemed to gradually wrap around them, it made Lloyd wonder how this place had actually formed.

"So… I've wondered th," Lloyd looked to Kotaru as they continued to trudge through the woods, "Akita said that she was, out there for decades. How… old are you two?"

"When we were sent to find our forms, we were both forty seasons old," Kotaru explained, "The time the Ice Emperor kept me locked away in that dungeon is too much to count. Akita, however, says that it was roughly eighty seasons."

"So… you're both one hundred and twenty seasons, right?" Lloyd recalled something, "Akita did say you two were twins."

"I was born first," Kotaru chuckled, "Did she mention that part?"

"She did," Lloyd admitted. While Kotaru began to climb further up the slope, he was doing math. If he assumed there were four seasons in a year, then that meant that Akita was 10 at the time of finding her form, meaning the Ice Emperor was in power for at least two decades. If that was the case…

"Akita is… ten years older than me," Lloyd blinked.

"What?" Kotaru paused, holding onto a tree as he summited a slope.

"Oh, uh, sorry, I didn't realize I said that out loud," Lloyd blushed, "I was just thinking that, well. She's thirty years… erm, one hundred and twenty seasons, right? I would be… eighty seasons. So… she's, forty seasons older than me."

"Is that a problem?" Kotaru poked his head out from behind a branch.

"N-No!" Lloyd waved his hands, "W-Well I mean. I mean like, it's not a bad thing. I just, it's a pretty big difference!"

"Is it?" Kotaru looked up towards the treetops, "I do not think it is. You two appear the same age to me. Does this bother you?"

"No, no it, I mean I'm just kinda shocked I didn't realize it!" Lloyd rubbed his head, "I… never pictured I'd have a girlfriend older than me," When Kotaru grinned at him, Lloyd tried to backpedal, "I-I mean!"

"Do not worry about that, Lloyd," Kotaru rolled his eyes, "I know well the passion that my sister holds for you. You helped rescue me from the lowest point in my life. If she were to take any mate, I would be happy to see it is one as strong of will and stature as you."

"W-We're not mates!" Lloyd gasped out.

"Hmm… we shall see," Kotaru chuckled. He continued on up the way, leaving Lloyd flustered from his words. It seemed the tendency to put Lloyd on the backfoot wasn't exclusive to just the sister.

"Lloyd," Kotaru asked to break the tension, "What is it you are doing with your words?"

"Huh? What about my words?" Lloyd blinked, "Like, what are you referring to?"

"You take two words, and shorten them," Kotaru explained, "You do not say, well, do not."

"Do not… don't?" Lloyd realized what he was asking, "Oh! Contractions! Yeah, it's a thing that we do in Ninjago. A lot of other places don't like using them. It's a way for us to shorten some common words. It's… uh, think of it as something we just do in Ninjago!"

"It has confused me to no end, I am glad to know that I was not just hearing things!" Kotaru yawned as he stretched his arms out, "Now come! We have reached where we were going!"

When Lloyd walked up to where Kotaru stood, for a few moments he didn't know what to think. They stood at the top of a large hill, with the trees sloping downwards from the way they came. Behind them was mainly rock and a few other trees growing out of it. It wasn't until he turned around that he realized why Kotaru was smiling.

Sitting before him was a sight that was breathtaking to behold. From this point, the could see the entire valley of the Formling village. The village was but a small dot in the center of a sea of green. Early morning sunlight bathed the area in its glow, casting warm shadows and glistening orange rays across the leaves. The mountains truly did form a ring around it, and the mist that covered their peaks was somehow immune from the sunlight's gaze. The wind blew as he stood, sending a slight chill down his body. The air felt fresh, and he couldn't resist taking a massive breath. It was all he could do to process the pure beauty of the land that lay before him.

"You seem to have the same reaction that I had my first time seeing this," Kotaru sighed wistfully, "The Great Forest, even if not endless, feels that in my heart. It is the most beautiful sight that I have laid eyes on. Seeing the light over it reminds me of the small part we play in this world. The feeling of there being so much more out there, does it not make you feel alive, Lloyd?"

"I dunno…" Lloyd shook his head, "It… kinda makes me feel… small."

"We are all just a single part of nature," Kotaru gazed towards the misty peaks, "To know that we have a place in it, no matter its size, it brings me comfort. I feel free in knowing that I am apart of this world as much as any tree around me, or any animal that we hunt. This sight has always made me remember that."

"But… if you all have a place, isn't it weird that you all… hunt?" Lloyd asked, still staring out among the valley, "I know one of you can turn into a rabbit."

"We were gifted our ability to mimic humans by the spirits, but before that we were as much apart of the cycle of the Great Forest as any other animals that lived there," Kotaru explained, "None of us have regret in taking the lives of animals for food. If it were not us, it would be another predator, not bound by the gifts that we possess. Everything, even us, has a purpose."

"And, that purpose is to hunt?" Lloyd half answered.

"That purpose is something that we are all trying to discover," Kotaru answered back, "When we have found our purpose, we find meaning. Until then, to know that we have a place in this forest has been enough for me. I will continue to seek it out until I can say that I know it for certain. Until then, I will live within this place," Kotaru gestured to the trees, "I will live within this image of the Great Forest that it has painted for me."

"That's… really poetic," Lloyd couldn't think of anything else to say, "Heh… I guess my purpose is to be the Green Ninja."

"The easiest answer is one that is most incorrect,," Kotaru warned him, "That is what the Chief has said before. For a long time, I know my sister worried about finding hers. She worried first of being unable to help the village, and then of being unable to find her form. She worried without that, she would never find her purpose," Kotaru looked Lloyd up and down, "As I see now, I believe that she has found her purpose."

"That's a lot of talk of purpose," Lloyd stretched a bit, "Uh… I'm not sure I'm following. But… thank you, for showing me this."

"It is a sight I wish for everyone in the village to see," Kotaru smirked, "I guess you can consider it lucky that I chose to show you first."

"Heh… I guess I am," Lloyd finally pulled his eyes from the display, "So… why'd you take me so far from the village just to get trees?" Lloyd asked, "I can't even really see the village from here… are we supposed to carry trees back?"

"No," Kotaru chortled, "Do you think that even I have the strength to do that? There is a river nearby that feeds back towards the village. We will fell the trees and roll them into the water! They will be carried back down and we can pull them from the bank near the village."

"Are you sure?" Lloyd looked around, "It's, still really far from there."

"The trees here are thick and sturdy, and their wood will be strong," Kotaru explained, "I have done this before. Follow my lead, and we will be done in no time!"

As it turned out, Kotaru's assessment of the river had been accurate. Just over the lip of the hill was a large, fast flowing river and cut down the mountain. It was large and wide, and Lloyd had no idea how deep it was. The trees near the river did also look strong, just like Kotaru had said. Once Kotaru had selected a tree, he leaned back and soon changed form to the massive bear Lloyd had seen before. With his strength, he felled a tree from its stump, splintering it at the base and causing it to crash as it fell over.

"Now," Kotarau reverted from his form, hefting an axe from his belt, "We will remove the branches so it does not become stuck on its journey."

"Hrmm… I might have an idea," Lloyd held his hand up for Kotaru to wait. He moved up to the tree, then he focused. He held out his hands, forming balls of Green Power around them. The power moved to cover the felled tree. Kotaru watched in awe as Lloyd concentrated, making the power fit like a film on just the truck. With a burst of effort, all of the branches were cut as the power turned solid, causing a mostly smooth trunk to be left behind.

"You continue to surprise me!" Kotaru smirked, "This will make our job much easier, then!"

For the next half hour, Lloyd and Kotaru would get into a rhythm. Kotaru would fell a tree, Lloyd would use his power to shear off the branches, then both would send it rolling into the river. The tree trunk, much to Lloyd's shock, was indeed carried along by the current and swept away towards the village. On and on they went, until finally Kotaru had deemed them enough trees.

"And now," Kotaru had panted, "We will retrieve them from the river. It will be close to the village. We will not need roll them far."

Regardless of it they had been close, Lloyd still felt tired. After trekking down the mountain, they found all but two of the trunks had clumped together in a bend around the river. Extracting one took time, but once they had the rest came far easier. Having to roll them out of the water, however, was incredibly exhausting. They rolled them to the edge of the treeline, pilling them up. Kotaru informed him that later, some of the Makers would come to help remove the bark and turn them into the wooden beams they would need.

After Lloyd had found his body thoroughly exhausted, Kotaru had led him back to the village. Kotaru had arrived first, seemingly without much effort expended on his part. Lloyd had basically collapsed into the snow when he got back. When he managed to get himself moving, he saw Kotaru talking to a female Formling that looked much older than him. With a bit of memory jogging, he realized he was talking to the one that had embraced Akita when they first arrived.

"Lloyd," Kotaru turned and waved him over, "Have you met my mother? I know that you looked quite tired after your first night with us and you likely do not remember."

"Greetings, Green Savior," The woman in the snow leopard headdress bowed, "My name is Yukiho. I am the mother of the two that seemed to have befriended you," She raised a hand to her chest, "I thank you once again for saving us, but more importantly, for saving my children. I do not know what I would do if I did not have them by my side."

"It's no problem, Yukiho," Lloyd quickly tried to humble himself, "I wouldn't have been able to even get as far as I did without Akita's help through the mountains. And Kotaru helped me get far enough in the palace to confront the Ice Emperor! I couldn't have done it without both of them."

"Indeed," Kotaru put his hands behind his head, "Perhaps you all should also call my sister and I the Saviors as well!"

"You brought them back to me," Yukiho ignored her son's posturing, "I cannot ever thank you enough for that," She bowed her head, "If you have need of anything, please. Do not be afraid to ask."

"I won't," Lloyd assured her, "For right now, let's all work hard to rebuild this place."

"We will all do our part," Yukiho turned her to son pointedly, "All of us."

"I have brought back the wood that was asked of me!" Kotaru protested, "I am doing my work!"

Kotaru's mother gave him another look, but relented regardless. Kotaru sighed and then moved to give his mother a small hug. After a moment to process this, Yukiho embraced her son and the two hugged for a long while.

"I am glad to see that you are okay, my son," Yukiho muttered, "More than anything else. I do not know what I would have done if something had happened to you."

"I am glad to be home, mother," Kotaru smiled back, "Both of us are."

When the two let go, it was with a longing Lloyd could see. It made sense when he thought about it: both of them hadn't seen each other in decades, and now that they were together, it made sense they would want to hug. Lloyd didn't even know why he was thinking about it. Something about seeing Kotaru's mother embracing him like that, just made him think.

Yukiho released her son and went back over to work on tanning pelts to create the new walls for the individual homes. Once she had, Kotaru looked around for a few moments, then he turned to Lloyd.

"We took a rather long journey," Kotaru smirked, "I am going to find my spot to rest from it. Will you wake me before anyone notices me gone?"

Lloyd raised his eyebrow, "Uh… sure, I can do that," He nodded skeptically, "How long are you planning on sleeping?"

"Oh… as long as I can," Kotaru chuckled, "Thank you, Lloyd. I will make sure that I do the same for you when the opportunity comes!"

Kotaru looked around to ensure nobody was watching him, then he bounded off back into the trees. Lloyd was suddenly coming to see what Akita kept jabbing at him about. He made sure to note not to forget to wake him up. It reminded him of the way that the ninja used to sleep in all day if Wu didn't wake them up. Kotaru's attitude, somewhat reminded him of Kai, even.

"Lloyd!" Akita's voice came from the direction Yukiho had gone. When he turned, he saw that Akita was sitting in a row along with several other Formlings, sewing together patches of pelt and then covering the stitches up with oily looking leaves. Lloyd wasn't sure what it was doing, but he was more interested in Akita. Once she saw he'd seen her, she stood up from the line and smirked before she leapt into the air, turning into her wolf form as she did. She used the added speed to head right for him, before turning back into her normal body with only a few inches of space between them.

"H-Hey Akita!" Lloyd blushed, feeling how close she was to him, "Uh… w-what's up?"

"They have me completing the task of a Maker, while I should be out as a Hunter!" Akita groaned, "Have you returned from your task?"

"Yeah, I helped Kotaru get some trees down from the mountain," Lloyd gestured over in the direction they'd come from, "I actually was thinking of helping them get them all ready and stuff too."

"You give far too much of yourself, even without asking," Akita chuckled, "How do you like the village so far?" Her eyes widened as he asked.

"Yes," Chief Persegi's voice came from behind Lloyd, "How are you enjoying our humble dwelling, Green Savior?"

"Chief?" Lloyd turned, looking towards where the man had come. Chief Persegi had a warm smile on his face, and as he looked to Lloyd, he waved one hand apologetically.

"I did not mean to intrude," The Chief explained, "It was a question I meant to ask myself. It appears that Akita has asked it first."

"Oh! Well…" Lloyd felt both Chief Persegi and Akita's gaze on him, leading him to mull over his question for far longer than he intended. Akita reached out and gripped onto his arm, as if deeply invested in his answer. The Chief kept a neutral smile, simply waiting to hear what he had to say.

For a long few moments, Lloyd looked out around the village. Everyone was hard at work doing something. Spaces had been marked for each of the new homes, which would almost double the size of the previous village. A new bonfire, currently just embers, had already been built to cook tonight's meal. Every Formling was working together to rebuild their homes. Seeing everything working smoothly, working simply to rebuild was… oddly, peaceful, when he placed a word to it.

"I… think it's a very nice village," Lloyd smiled, "I wanna stay to see it all built back up to what it once was," Lloyd looked to Akita, "I… want to stay with you too."

Akita's grin only deepened, and even the Chief gained a cheeky smile of his own. As soon as Lloyd realized what he'd let slip, he tried to say something, but only blubbers came out of his lips. Once Lloyd submitted to his blunder with silence, the Chief chuckled.

"I am glad to hear that you find this place suitable," Chief Persegi turned, "With your help, it will grow to be a place worthy of a Savior such as yourself. I thank you once more for your willingness to help us. You are doing us a great deed, young Lloyd."

With that, the Chief retreated back into the village, likely to help oversee the tasks. As he left, Akita let go of his arm but nonetheless kept a smile on her face.

"I am glad to know you enjoy me that much," Akita rolled her eyes, "Does this mean you will stay with us, for now?"

"...Yeah," Lloyd nodded his head, "I think, I'm going to stay for now. I want to help rebuild this place," Lloyd paused, "And… to see more of it."

Akita beamed in a way that Lloyd couldn't place. She took hold of his hand and leaned up, planting a warm kiss on his cheek. Lloyd flushed even harder than before, and Akita was blushing similarly as she pulled back. The smile on her face, however, never left.

"I am relieved to hear that, Lloyd," Akita smiled, "I hope that you come to see more of this place that you wish to. I will make sure that you see more of the way I feel about you. You are always welcome here in this village, and you are always welcome to me."

With that, Akita soon retreated back to her task. Lloyd, feeling his flush refusing to go away, gave her a small longing look before turning back to the logs he and Kotaru had collected. The village was in need of rebuilding, and Lloyd could help. For the first time in a long time, he felt his heart lighten as he set about the task to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the biggest things I always wanted to see from Season 11 was more time in the Formling Village. Thus, once the conception for the fic had been finalized, I began to eagerly plan for this section of it. I hope you all enjoy what I've envisioned for this village. When it came time to create names, I noticed that both Akita and Kotaru were very Japanese inspired. With my love of anime and manga (those of you who read Ninjaverse may see that more readily) I drew upon Japanese culture and fauna to help create the names of the villagers. I hope you all enjoy!


	9. The Form

"Lloyd?" Akita gestured to his head, "Your ear is buzzing."

Lloyd reached up to confirm what she was saying. The earpiece he had in was vibrating slightly, indicating that someone was trying to call him. He bit his lip as soon as he felt that. After a few seconds, he pulled the piece out and slowly crammed it down into the pocket of his ninja suit.

"It's nothing," Lloyd shook his head, "It's just my friends. They probably want to talk to me."

"Should you?" Akita bent down, snapping off more reeds from the riverside, "Is what they have to say important?"

"Probably not, it's most likely Kai wanting someone to talk about how great he is," Lloyd sighed, adjusting the reeds in his own hand, "It's nothing I need to answer."

Akita looked to him skeptically, but said nothing more. It had been two weeks since the beginning of the rebuilding efforts, and in that time two homes had gone up. The need for materials hadn't died down, and upon finding that the store of reeds the village used to make sewing supplies had been destroyed by animals in the night, Chief Persegi had asked Lloyd and Akita to go out and harvest more for them.

"I must go on a hunt after this," Akita grumbled, "This is a job _Kotaru_ would enjoy. Why must I be assigned these simple and boring tasks?"

"Because it has to get done," Lloyd sighed, his own back hurting from spending so much time bent over, "And the Chief did promise that he would assign you to the next hunt."

"Good," Akita groaned out, rubbing her side, "I spent many years finding food for myself. I am certain I will be one of the best. I will be a strong Hunter!"

"Everyone is doing jobs like this, Akita," Lloyd assured her, "And I know you'll be a strong Hunter. You're already really strong."

"Mhm… I am glad to hear that from you," Akita laughed, "You complimenting me tells me that I must indeed be strong."

"Well I wouldn't just say things I don't mean," Lloyd plucked another reed, "And… especially not to you."

The two of them shared a warm moment together. The two were currently standing ankle deep in river water from one of the turns in the river further down from the village. Reeds grew all around them, and thus they were here to harvest them. At first they had tried to make a game of seeing who could pluck more, but upon realizing how quickly draining that task became in counting them, they simply devolved into the monotony of the task.

Lloyd's gaze drifted from the reeds he was picking to look off to his right, which he believed was the village's west. As he did, he could see a natural ravine. It was carved deep into the ground rather than protruding up from the surface, likely from a collapsed cave. Winds gusted through the split in the ground, kicking up a small layer of dirt as it did. What caught Lloyd's attention, however, was the fact he thought he saw someone standing at the top of the ravine.

"Akita," Lloyd nudged her, "Is there someone up there?" Akita turned and squinted her eyes.

"I believe that is Uzura…" Akita leaned forward, "She had recently found her form before the Emperor's attack. What is she trying?"

Lloyd watched as a young girl stood atop the large cliff. She didn't look scared from this distance, though it was hard to see her face; instead, she looked determined, like someone ready to take a leap of faith. Both Lloyd and Akita set their reeds down as they waited to see what was going on.

Uzura took several steps backwards from the edge of the cliff, then ran forward. Lloyd felt his breath stop as she leapt forward into the air, her arms out to her sides. The telltale Formling glow overtook her body, and when it faded she had shrunk considerably in size. She was a large chested small brown bird, and Lloyd vaguely remembered hearing it called a quail at some point. Uzura flew through the air, flapping her wings as she looked to be practicing flight. She soared in small loops, her wings extending out as she did.

"Ah, she is practicing," Akita turned back to gather her reeds again, "It is normal for this to happen. We are best to leave her be for now."

While Akita was able to go back to her task, Lloyd felt an unease inside of himself. He took a few steps forward, trying to get a more clear look at something he felt happening. Akita noticed her partner wasn't helping, and with a small eye roll stood up again to see what was happening.

"Something's wrong," Lloyd pointed up to the loops the bird was making, "She's going, really fast. Do birds go that fast?"

"The only birds I am familiar with are the ones I catch," Akita shook her head, "...Though, it would appear she is moving somewhat fast."

Uzura came out of one of her accelerating loops, her wings beating frantically. Almost instantly, Lloyd realized what was happening. A powerful stream of wind had blown through the cliff, and Uzura's loops had been to try to stay inside of it. As soon as she slowed down, the gust took hold of her. Lloyd watched as the bird was sent straight into the side of the cliff, smacking it hard as Uzura frantically tried to flap away, only to be crushed against the wall once more and start losing altitude.

"She's going to fall!" Lloyd realized. Whether it was in bird or normal form, a fall from that high up would break too many things.

Akita was fast to react. She got down and transformed into her wolf form, then took off straight towards the cliff. Lloyd quickly ran after her, trying to keep up. Akita showed no signs of slowing down for him. Uzura was slammed one more time against the cliff, and from the way that her left wing was now bent, Lloyd could tell that it was likely hurt. She wasn't going to remain airborne much longer.

Lloyd judged the distance. In those few seconds he had while gravity took hold of Uzura, he plotted how quickly he could run, then how fast Akita could get there. By the time Akita got there at the full speed, the bird would already hit the ground. Lloyd wouldn't make it there by running either. Without thinking, Lloyd unconsciously began to concentrate his power in his hands.

Uzura let out a desperate set of chirps as she was sent towards the ground. She tried to turn back to grab hold of the cliffside, but she was far too panicked to do so. Noise picked up in her ears she twisted her body to see herself go straight down towards the bottom of the ravine. She had just a split second to brace herself, shutting her eyes before she made impact.

With a mighty roar, Lloyd's elemental dragon came soaring straight under her. Lloyd's hands reached out and grabbed hold of Uzura. The quail chirped out in confusion as Lloyd cradled her to his body, then reached out and snapped the reins in the saddle. The long necked dragon let out another cry as it turned to fly straight up into the sky, spinning several times to slow its momentum. The sunlight caught hold of the brilliant green body, reflecting its light across all to see. Akita reached the edge of the cliff and turned back from her wolf form just to stare at the spectacle.

When Lloyd felt his momentum gone, he willed his dragon to snap its body like a rubber band, sending them down towards the top of the ravine. Once they were pointed down, the beast spread its wings, revealing the glistening gold that adorned the underside. The air caught in them, and Lloyd felt his body compressed for several moments into the saddle. Uzura was quaking against him, her good wing wrapped around his arm. The dragon gave a few powerful flaps to bring them down before it vanished into thin air, leaving Lloyd to stand with Uzura still cradled to his chest.

"L-Lloyd!" Akita shouted up just to be heard from so far below. Lloyd faintly heard her voice and sat Uzura down to go and lean over to see her at the bottom.

"It's okay!" Lloyd shouted back, "I caught her!"

"W-What was that, Lloyd?!" Akita shouted to him, "What sort of beast was that?!"

"That?" Lloyd blinked, "Oh! That was my elemental dragon!"

"You were able to create a dragon like that?!" Akita shouted again, "Show me again!"

Lloyd raised his eyebrow at her request, but nonetheless put his hands together and expanded his Green Power until the form of his dragon had colheased underneath him. The long necked beast roared again as he brought it into the air with a mighty flap of its wings. Gravity pushed Lloyd down into the seat as the he ascended once more until he had his dragon bring its wings in to glide down into the ravine again. He carried his dragon down towards the bottom where Akita stood, then reached out over the saddle.

"Come on, I'll fly you up!" Lloyd opened his hand to her. Akita felt her skin cover in goosebumps as she looked at the thing in front of her, trying her hardest to come to terms with the fact this was truly in front of her. When she reached out and found Lloyd's hand was solid, she let out a gasp as she was actually pulled up onto the back of the beast. Lloyd distinctly felt her arms wrapping up hard around his torso, causing him to blush heavily before he willed the beast to ascend the ravine.

Akita's grip didn't falter as the two slowly ascended. Lloyd, for a few moments, considered trying to take them further into the air, but feeling Akita starting to tremble against him as they rose made him reconsider that. Instead, once they had gotten back to the top of the ravine, he landed his dragon and, rather than leap off, allowed Akita to slowly climb down to solid ground. She got down onto all fours when she did, her body trembling. Lloyd almost went to apologize to her, until he saw the grin on her face.

"For… for how long have you had this, Lloyd?" Akita asked shakily, "You… you seem to hold many powers that I have not seen!"

"Uh… well, you've seen my Green Power, then there's Spinjitzu… I don't know if you saw that one. And Airjitzu. Then there's my dragon. I… don't really use Airjitzu or Ion a lot really."

"Ion?" Akita paused, "Is… that the name you have given your beast?

"Oh, yeah!" Lloyd rubbed his neck, "It's a little on the nose but, uh, well. See, Zane said that when you transfer energy you can actually do that with ions and, well once I started using the name Ion it just kinda stuck."

"This… this is incredible," Akita spoke with an awe in her words, "Why did you not use this power while we were on our quest?"

"Uh…" Lloyd didn't want to say that he just forgot to use it, like a writer forgetting old powers in the comic books he used to read, "...Well, it requires a lot of energy and… uh, it just isn't always really practical?"

"... I see," Akita acknowledged him, "Putting aside what has come before, your beast is something to behold. I believe that-"

"You should show everyone in this village!"

Lloyd and Akita turned to see a Formling Uzura eagerly smiling. Up close, Lloyd could see that she was a small brown haired girl with large eyes and a small nose. She was cradling her injured arm, but no amount of pain could stop the shine in her wore a headdress of a quail, one that was much easier now to see this close up.

"I agree," Akita turned to Lloyd, "You must show them this fascinating power!"

"Uh… I don't know about that," Lloyd rubbed his neck, "Are, you sure they really want to see something like that? I don't think it's that special…"

* * *

Once more, Lloyd was left as the center of attention as everyone in the Formling village had gathered to stare at Ion. The dragon stood behind Lloyd, lowering its serpent-like head to rest on the ground beside its maker. From the way that everyone was looking at him, it would be easy to think that they thought Ion was one of the most special creatures they had ever seen.

"It appears my guess was correct," Akita stood at the front of the onlookers, grinning as she did "Your beast is one all of the village deserves to see!"

"Heh…" Lloyd gulped, feeling a strange sense of intensity bearing down on him as each of the people present in the village took time to study Ion. Lloyd wasn't sure why they found the dragon so interesting. Nobody in Ninjago had ever batted an eye to elemental dragons before, given their history with things like the Ultra Dragon. For some reason, having people actually interested in what powers he had felt… abnormal.

"How long have you had this beast under your command?" Chief Persegi stepped forward from the crowd, the people parting to let him by. Ion leaned his head forward, lowering his snout for the Chief to touch.

"Uhm… a few years now? I've always had a dragon like this since I was a teenager… but that's a kinda long story…" Lloyd considered telling more, but seeing Akita giving him a harsh glance, he decided not to launch into that.

"Where does the power for it come from?" Chief Persegi asked, running his hand up and back along the dragon's head.

"It's… an elemental dragon, it comes from inside of me?" Lloyd explained, "I form the dragon from my own powers."

"...I have never seen one with a form such as this," The Chief stated in awe, "Never has one, human nor Formling, been given a form in a manner such as this."

"Perhaps," Kotaru leaned forward from the crowd, "Our Green Savior is not as far from us as we thought?"

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked at Kotaru, trying to figure out what he was saying. The rest of the villagers did, however, for a murmur began to go through them leaving Lloyd to blink in confusion.

"He was not born Formling," Akita raised her voice to be heard, "But he was not born human. He is far more than any of us. He may even have connections to the Spirits themselves."

"...Eh?" Lloyd was getting truly lost now. He wanted to ask what was going on, but with how quickly everyone was talking, he felt doing so would make him lost in the noise. Normally, speaking to crowds wasn't an issue, but right now? He felt as though he was drowning in their attention.

"Green Savior," Chief Persegi stepped forward, "Now that we have seen this magnificent power you hold, we can ignore this thought no longer," He looked back to the village, and both Akita and Kotaru gave him a nod of encouragement, "It is no form that we have ever seen before, yet it is a beast that we have seen is apart of the natural world as much as you or I. You have truly unlocked a level of form we have not seen before," The Chief smiled warmly, "Green Savior… you are one that truly deserves to be made one with our village."

Lloyd felt a strange weight fall down onto his shoulders. Ion vanished as his emotions overcame him, leaving him barely able to speak. From the look on Akita and Kotaru's faces, Lloyd felt that somehow, this had been planned prior to all of this happening. He looked around to the village to see if what the Chief said was out of nowhere for them, but not face he saw showed surprise.

"What? Me?" Lloyd put his hand to his chest, "But… I'm not a Formling!"

"You have done more for our village than even our greatest figures in our tribe's history!" Chief Persegi declared passionately, "You saved us from an eternity in solitude. Your deeds have not gone unnoticed, nor can they continue to be so."

"You brought my family back to me," Yukiho spoke up from the crowd, "I would welcome you into our village with open arms."

"You saved me from getting hurt!" Uzura added, "Without asking!"

"You've helped us rebuild our homes without reward!" Sheka, the girl Lloyd had seen Kotaru speaking to the other day, chimed in, "You have helped us rebuild after saving us!"

"He has the heart of a true Formling!" An older male with the headdress of a chicken added.

"I would be happy to call you one of us!" Kotaru called out.

"If you chose to do so," Chief Persegi raised his hand to quell the noise, "I will begin to fashion you a piece of our traditional robes. I will make for you a symbol of your magnificent beast, so that all may see a glimpse of your true form. It will take me no longer than tomorrow night."

Lloyd felt overwhelmed. The village… these people were asking him to join them. In his eyes, he'd only known them for a few weeks, and yet now he was being asked as apart of them? Everything they said was true… but did that make him worthy of, any of this? Just hearing all of their voices, all of their agreements and the anticipation building with them… it left him stunned to think of something to say!

Lloyd turned his eyes to Akita. He had expected to see her smiling or amused at the discomfort he felt put on the spot like this. Yet there was nothing of that sort present in her gaze. Rather, all he could see was… excitement. She wasn't smug, or enjoying the moment, but rather excited to see what his answer would be. Did that mean that Akita wished for him to join them? If even _she_ felt that this was something good for him… was it truly good for him to refuse?

"If… everyone is okay with it, then… then I'm honored you all think of me like that!" Lloyd gulped nervously, biting down his nerves to state confidently, "I… I'm willing to join you."

A collective cheer went through the village. Akita in particular suddenly jumped forward and wrapped her arms around him, crushing him in a tight embrace. As Lloyd felt the air pushed from his lungs, he could feel Akita's excitement in her body.

"Tomorrow night, when I have finished your garments, we will hold a ceremony to welcome you into our village. When the night is over, you will be forever seen in this village as one of us."

* * *

"They're going to do a ceremony to make me a member of the village tonight," Lloyd held his hand to his comm, "I… I don't know what to really think about it! I mean, I agreed to it but... "

"Is this a problem?" Zane's voice came from the other side once more, "If they wish to honor you, you should allow them."

"I… I know I should but, it's so sudden!" Lloyd looked at his hand, "I never thought my elemental dragon was even something that special. I just thought it was just, something about me that I always had. I mean, when I saw Akita's reaction, I realized they've never seen one but… they think that it's my animal form!"

"I can see why they would think that," Zane's voice lightened, "You have shown them something fantastical. Is the concept of being able to turn into an animal itself not fantastical to you as well?"

"Yeah but, that's, different!" Lloyd groaned.

"Is it?" Zane questioned, "I believe it is a matter of perspective. To them, you simply may appear to be a special type of Formling. There is nothing to say that our Elemental Dragons may not come from the same source that their abilities do. If that belief is not harming them, then there is no need to contradict them."

"But… is it fair for them, to make me apart of their village?" Lloyd asked, "Forget that I'm not from this Realm, but I haven't known them for that long! Is it really, you know, a good idea?"

"We were willing to welcome Dareth as an honorary ninja, even if we have known him for little time," Zane informed Lloyd, "I find that the time spent with one is not as important as the things that are done spending with them. You have shown them nothing but kindness and strength. If that is what they value, then if they have asked you to become apart of them that is their decision. If they have made their choice, allow them to show it."

Lloyd wasn't sure how to respond to what Zane said, so he instead went silent. Zane, despite not being there with him, could feel a small conflict in Lloyd, though what the true root of it was, Zane felt he did not see. For now, he decided to push past it.

"Perhaps changing the subject may help," Zane paused, "This may not be the best topic, but I would like to tell you while I have you. Nya has contacted me several times to see if you are alright. She is beginning to believe you are avoiding her calls."

"Yeah… I know I should call them," Lloyd sighed, "I just… feel more comfortable talking to you right now. I don't know why. I just… feel better when I'm talking to you."

"Do you know why that might be?" Zane's voice turned curious.

"I dunno," Lloyd shrugged, "I… guess, I don't know. Maybe I'm just worried about what Nya might think about her hearing that they're making me a member of their tribe!" Lloyd heard Zane sigh on the other end as the topic was quickly shifted back to the matter at hand.

"You saved their lives from my oppression, Lloyd," Zane reminded him, "And, from what you have told me, you have been nothing but eager to help. It is no wonder to me that they would wish to make you apart of their tribe. You have done a great service for them and continued to help them despite you gaining no reward from it. I believe they see making you one of their own as their way to repay you for the service you have done for them."

"But it doesn't _feel_ like I did anything!" Lloyd protested, "I mean, don't get me wrong, it's nice to have people that are thankful. And everyone here is, nice. It's… all peaceful. But, just, I saved them from you, Zane! I was saving my friend, not saving this Realm!"

"They do not know that," Zane's voice lowered, "And if you attempted to tell them, you would need to explain many other things. Regardless of your intention, you saved them from my wrath. The context in which you did does not detract from the fact they would not be alive now if it was not for your intervention. I can see why it is that they feel this way."

"Huh? Why?" Lloyd asked.

"Because I am as grateful to you for saving me from myself, as they are from you saving them from me," Zane noted solemnly.

A strange bit of weight came down on Lloyd's shoulder, bringing him a strange feeling of perspective on the situation. He wasn't sure what to say to that… or rather, he wasn't sure what he _should_ say to an admission like that. It was one thing for Zane to be thankful to him, but to think that he was as grateful as everyone in the village had been… he hadn't' really put much thought in what it was like being the Ice Emperor, partially because he just didn't know what he could think about it in the first place.

"I would like to offer you some advice, Lloyd, if you would let me," Zane asked.

Lloyd nodded before remembering Zane couldn't see him, "Oh, yeah, sure! Go ahead."

"While your humility has served you well as the Green Ninja, do not be afraid to accept the goodwill of those that wish to give it to you," Zane informed him, "Since you became the Green Ninja, you have a pattern of denying yourself the praise and attention of those around you. I would suggest that, for the sake of the village, you accept their kindness, at least for this one night. Allow them to show their thanks to you, and show them that you have accepted it."

"I…" Lloyd looked up, "I… guess that I can do that. I mean, I already agreed to the ceremony and all that," Lloyd informed Zane, "I just… guess I needed to hear someone tell me it was okay for me to do it. I'll take your advice, Zane."

"Then I am glad that I have helped you," Zane spoke warmly, "I have finished repairs of the Land Bounty, and am readying it for our return home. Until then, Lloyd, enjoy your time in the village. You would be wise to allow yourself the pleasure of knowing you have helped them."

"I will, Zane, I will," Lloyd agreed, "I, think that I'm alright now. I think I should go and get ready for the ceremony. Thanks for talking to me."

"I am always thankful for the opportunity to speak to my friend," Zane replied, "Please remember to contact Nya."

"I will!" Lloyd exhaled, then stood to his feet, "I'll talk to you later, Zane."

Lloyd let go of the earpiece, then moved to pull it out of his ear. He laid the small device on his sleeping mat, then he rolled the blanket over it. Not long after he finished talking, Akita slid around the entrance to the rebuilt home, holding something in her hands.

"It seems your willingness to speak is not just to me," Akita smirked, "I have brought something for the ceremony for you."

"You have?" Lloyd turned towards Akita. She was holding a small black disc. It looked almost like a glossy stone, and carved into it with a yellowish tint was the symbol of none other than an ouroboros. As soon as he looked at it, he looked up and down to Akita before she chuckled.

"You mentioned during our travels that you always questioned why you were given a symbol such as this," Akita looked down at the small stone fondly, "These rocks are harvested from a special cave far north of here. They are special, in that the inside is a different color from its shell. Our parents carve these when we return from finding our forms. Since you do not have family here, I took it upon myself to carve it," She held up the design, letting Lloyd see it was no longer a snake, but rather a dragon carved to look similar to Ion, "I thought the image of a dragon eating its own tail was a silly one… but now that I have completed it… I find that it suits you. When you accept your robes… will you, consider, wearing this with them?"

Lloyd looked down to the stone that Akita given him. The carving was by no means perfect, with the depth of the cuts inconsistent in some areas, small errors in the shape where her hand must have slipped, and the dragon shown, while clearly inspired by his own elemental dragon, wasn't perfect. Yet none of those things mattered to him. He reached out to take the stone in his hand and feel it. It had a tangible weight to it, and wearing it in necklace form like she her own would likely require some adjustments. The thought of wearing it, though, was one that filled him with a warmth he couldn't easily overcome.

"Yeah… I'd be really happy to wear this, Akita," Lloyd paused, feeling his throat clogging up before he got out, "Especially, since you made it."

Akita took the stone back, "Then I will have it added as a piece of your robes. The Chief is almost finished with them. He will call you when the time has come."

"I'll be ready!" Lloyd assured her as she turned to leave.

Akita gave Lloyd one more look before she left him to find the Chief to give her carving to him. Lloyd was currently in one of the makeshift shelters that the village was using for the time being. It was little more than a roof of leaves, mud and sticks propped up on stilts, and at first it had made him slightly uncomfortable, even if he would never have said so. Yet, the more time that he spent in the village, the closer that he felt to them.

For now, all Lloyd had to do was wait. The sun had set by now, and after the announcement Lloyd had spent the better part of the day helping work on more houses. Four of them had been finished now, and those that were given a home were given two day's break before returning to regain their strength. Three more were slated to be finished by the end of the week, and by this rate Lloyd figured they could have the entire village done before he had to return to Sorla's village.

Lloyd looked down to his robes. It hit him that he would be taking off his ninja gi for the first time in a long time. In some ways that was a good thing, since it'd been too long since he'd gotten a chance to clean it. On the other hand… for some reason, taking it off right now, felt strange. It felt like if he took it off, he wasn't putting it back on. That was silly to think, he knew. But… for some reason, he couldn't help but feel it.

"I'm… going to be apart of this village," Lloyd said out loud, "Why does it make me feel happy?"

Lloyd didn't know why he used that word, 'happy.' It felt right to say. He felt happy. He felt happy, even knowing that he would leave soon, even knowing that he didn't feel worthy of this honor. For some reason, the thought of being a Formling made him just feel happy. Right now… he wanted this.

He needed to get ready. He didn't want to think about that too much more. With a small sigh and a tremble, he moved to begin pulling his green gi off to get ready for the ceremony.

* * *

"Sister," Kotaru's voice cut through Akita's mental haze, "Sister!"

Akita was snapped up from her slight trance by her brother standing in front of her with an amused smile on his lips. Not long before, Akita had given the stone she crafted to the Chief. Normally, tasks for making robes would go to the Makers, but Chief Persegi had insisted upon crafting these himself. It was an unprecedented event, and he had made clear welcoming an outsider was best done by the Chief.

"You will soon learn the importance of such things, Akita," Chief Persegi had stated simply, "You will soon learn." After that, Akita had wandered from his work aimlessly to her brother now getting her back to reality.

"Is something on your mind, sister?" Kotaru asked, "I have not seen you this way since you were dared to eat that old rabbit."

"I looked that way because I was in enough pain to dull my mind!" Akita clarified in a huff, "If you had eaten it, you would have been left in the same way!"

"I remember sister, I remember…" Kotaru sighed, "Are your thoughts with Lloyd?"

"Yes… No," Akita growled, "I… I do not know. My thoughts are far less clear than they normally are, even on a night such as this."

"I believe this is the first time your thoughts have not been so clearly focused on Lloyd," Kotaru held back a chuckle, "Is perhaps your infatuation with him wanning?"

"I have made no attempts to hide my feelings towards him,," Akita's voice dropped, "Especially since… since we returned."

Kotaru took notice of the way that Akita's words faltered. As she attempted to move away from him to hide her falter, Kotaru reached out to take hold of her shoulder and stop her.

"Sister," Kotaru's voice was firm and comforting, "If you have need to speak your mind to someone, you may come to me."

"It is not that, Kotaru!" Akita chuckled, "What… what would give you that idea?"

"The fact that this is happening now," Kotaru smirked coyly, "The night of accepting Lloyd into our village?"

"I am happy for Lloyd, in fact I am thrilled," Akita stated firmly, "It is not him which has brought on this feeling. I am coming closer to showing him what a life of peace can be like. I have returned to it myself, and I am happy for him. I will be fine."

Kotaru thought for a few moments, then he nodded, "If you have to talk to someone, you are welcome to come to me. The ceremony will start soon, and I could use help with the fire, if you require something to help your mind."

Akita gave her brother a look, but Kotaru didn't falter in his offer. Seeing this, Akita sighed and nodded, following after him. Whether this was related to what she had spoken to him before, or rather related to her current state in the tribe, Kotaru needed to help take her mind off of it. Even if he was older by only a few minutes, it was his duty to help his sister's turmoil.

As it turned out, the fire had already been built up significantly, and the two siblings namely were just helping to maintain its blaze. With the sun having set already, the large orange light flickering across the ground was the main source of light for the village. They both helped to bring the fire to a massive blaze, lightning up almost the entire ring of the village. The few homes that had been built had lights dance along their walls. Slowly, families began to emerge from both them and the shelters.

"It is time," Chief Persegi declared, stepping out from his work, "I will assemble us all. Bring Lloyd to us now, so that we may begin our ceremony."

"I will handle it, sister," Kotaru nodded, "You may relax."

Akita gave Kotaru a long look, but she did as she was told. The Chief gathered everyone to stand in a large circle. Akita stood at the front of them, feeling those same nerves, those same feelings, almost consuming her. With how long it took Kotaru to return, Akita felt her nerves rising. Each member of the village was waiting with a similar anticipation, or so the energy of the night air seemed to show.

"He is coming," Kotaru soon returned, "It will not be long."

"You and your brother may stand behind me," The Chief turned to Akita and hefted up the clothing in hand, "You will know when it is time to present them to him."

Both Kotaru and Akita nodded. The two took a spot on either side of the Chief, standing a few steps behind him. They each took hold of a bundle of clothing, awaiting their time to give it. Akita waited nervously for Lloyd to arrive, looking in the direction of the shelter he had been in.

Soon, Lloyd emerged. He was shirtless, wearing a pair of brown trousers fashioned for him, along with what looked to be a borrowed pair of shoes. From the way he walked, Akita guessed he was nervous. Lloyd's eyes darted from place to place. The Chief had intentionally left a space between the large roaring fire and himself, a spot which Lloyd came to stand nervously in. Once he had gotten situated, it was time for the ceremony to begin.

"Green Savior," Chief Persegi began, "Never before have we welcomed another into our village. Before this day, us Formlings were distinct from the world. We lived separate from those that our ancestors sought to become. It had served us well, and for many years, we prospered."

"Then the day of ice came, and all hope for us seemed lost. If it were not for your bravery, courage and strength, we would all remain where we were that day. You aided one of our own in your task. Together, you brought light back to our people, as well as those that had been taken from us," Behind the Chief, Akita and Kotaru bowed their heads to Lloyd.

"If we were to accept any into our village, it would be you, Lloyd. Your compassion and strength has not gone unseen. You are unlike any human we have met, in both your will and in your abilities. We have not seen one with a form like yours. Be it from the Spirits that granted us our own minds, or from a power we have never felt, you have proven yourself to us as both a true hero, and as a Formling."

From behind the Chief, firstly Akita stepped forward. She held robes in her hands that resembled those that she had worn since the day that Lloyd met her. However, in place of the red that was normally there, now a light forest green had been infused in its place. Sitting atop the robes was the stone that Akita carved, now made into a necklace of brown beads. Akita took a step forward and walked around behind Lloyd.

"We first present you with these robes," The Chief explained, "These robes represent the mind we were given when we Formlings were given the chance to live in the world of Humans. The white snow we emerged from will forever remain upon us. The red we wear is indicative of the sky upon the night we arose from the Great Forest to see our first sunrise. In honor of the light you returned to our village, your green now will forever remind us of the power in which illuminated our lives from an eternal slumber."

Akita gestured to Lloyd's arms. Lloyd slowly raised them, and in turn Akita moved forward to slide the robes over him. As soon as they came to rest upon his shoulders, Lloyd felt the weight that they instilled on him. The robes were thick and warm, keeping the cold of the snow around him from touching him. They hung from him, tailored perfectly to give him space to move and twist. Akits took a small piece of white fabric and tied it around his waist to complete the outfit. When she moved to place the necklace around his neck, Lloyd felt a shudder go through him. The weight of both his new robes and the stone on his chest was one that made him feel somehow both weighed down and free.

Akita ran her hands along Lloyd's shoulders for a minute, patting them with a warm smile on her face. When she stepped back, Kotaru came next. In his hands, he held the brown robes that so many of the Formlings sported. It looked to be made of a thinner material than the robes, sans for a bit of packing around the top to give his neck and shoulders insulation. Kotaru stepped behind him as the Chief continued.

"These robes, however, are our reminder of the place we hold in this world. The brown of the Great Forest's soil will forever remain apart of us. Let it keep you warm and remind you of the embrace that we will forever hold to our animal ancestors. Just as we were given a chance to show ourselves as those upon two legs, we will forever have our forms to guide us when our minds cannot."

Lloyd once more held his arms out. Kotaru, in turn, slid the brown robes overtop of him, allowing him to feel them resting on top of his new ones. Kotaru took another brown strip of fabric to tie around his hips. Together, his new white robes and the brown one above it came to rest comfortably around his thighs. There was a heavy and tangible feeling to them, unlike his gi. As one last gesture, Kotaru reached under the brown robes and pulled the new necklace out, letting it rest on the outside so all could see.

"My sister and I were meant to receive this before it happened," Kotaru whispered with a grin, "She said you would ask, so I am telling you now so you may spare her that."

While Lloyd wanted to say something, he remained silent. Right now, this atmosphere made his breath feel distant and tense. Chief Persegi waited for Kotaru to retreat, then he revealed the final implement. It was a beautifully carved headdress, that looked identical to the style that all of those in the village had. It was made so that the front resembled the thin and lithe face of his dragon, with eyes painted the telltale orange, and traces of gold spreading out from behind the head to simulate the golden glow of his wings.

"With this, you are marked forever as a friend and member of our village," Chief Persegi stepped forward, "And are forever welcome here, for as long as you wish to make it your home."

Slowly, he lowered the piece on top of Lloyd's head. Despite it being carved, Lloyd felt little weight to it. The material was almost springy as it bent out slightly to affix to his head. As it came to rest on it, the Chief stepped aside to illuminate Lloyd by the flames of the fire behind him. He no longer looked to be Lloyd Garmadon, the Green Ninja from Ninjago. Now, to any who would see him, he looked to be Lloyd, a member of this village.

"We welcome you," Chief Persegi bowed once more, "And thank you for all you have done."

The village held their voices for a few moments. Lloyd raised his hands up to feel the new clothing, and after a few more moments, he looked up to the people. As soon as his gaze met their own, the village went up in a loud cheer of approval. Their voices thundered over the ground, matching the flickering of firelight that so clearly illuminated them all. Both light and sound surrounded Lloyd, bathing him in its glow.

As Lloyd was kept completely stunned from the noises, Akita stepped forward. Lloyd was about to ask him what she was doing, but she took hold of his hands. As he felt them wrapped around his own, she gave him that same grin he knew her so well for.

"Welcome home, Lloyd," Akita whispered. It was with that that she pulled Lloyd forward into a kiss. Akita's lips were soft and warm, and the sensation was nothing like he would have thought it was. She pressed her body to his own, her arms wrapping around his back. Thoughts drained out of Lloyd as all he could focus on was… her. His eyes steadily began to close, and his arms gently came to wrap her as well. In the crowd, Kotaru shook his head happily at the two of them.

"T-That…." Lloyd slowly drew back, "That was…."

"That was," Akita chuckled.

Lloyd didn't know what else to say. Among the light of the village with ruined homes, under the light of a fire that roared behind them, in the furthest realm from Ninjago, Lloyd pressed his lips to Akita's own. He kissed the one that wished to be his mate, under a starry sky in the robes of another culture. No matter what came to mind, all Lloyd knew was that for the first time in what was a long time, he was happy.


	10. The Connection

" _Lloyd."_

_A strange voice called out to Lloyd. Lloyd stood in his new Formling robes, looking around the strange forest. For some reason, he felt that he knew these trees. The trees were filled with mist, making seeing beyond his own face a difficult task. The trunks seemed to reach far into the sky, and what branches there were had few leaves. The underbrush was thick, and Lloyd himself inside of a bush that pricked at his legs under his trousers. He could hear something nearby… a river?_

" _Lloyd."_

_There was the sound again. Lloyd turned to see something, or someone, standing in the trees. The sensation of laying eyes on the figure shrouded in shadow, however, almost brought Lloyd to the ground. His chest tightened, and a strange feeling of panic rushed through him. He put a hand to his chest, gasping as he tried to make sense of the sensation. Even just doing that made his hand tremble. Had… he felt this before?_

" _You question your connection to this realm. Find the connection you have to this place. You will know where to find it."_

_The strange figure began to recede into the treeline. For some reason, however, he seemed to grow no more dim than he had been so close to Lloyd. A strange light illuminated him from the front, keeping his silhouette clear and distinct. As he moved away, Lloyd felt some of the feeling of panic lift from his body, and he slowly brought himself up once more. By the time that he got his breath back, the figure had all but disappeared._

" _Wait!" Lloyd gasped out. Quickly, he began to follow them. Why he was following them… he wasn't sure. Hadn't getting close to him, made him feel sick? Or… was that sick? He didn't know what the feeling was. It wasn't a normal feeling. Who was this person?_

_Far through the forest Lloyd followed him. He pushed aside branches and brush. It felt as though he had somehow shrunk down, and each tree was taller than ever before. The figure never stopped walking. Lloyd felt both as though he had run for hours, and not at all. When the figure finally ceased his walk, Lloyd wanted to both collapse and gasp for air, and to continue running._

" _You will know when you have found it," The figure turned to finally face him, "It is not much, but it may be what you need to see."_

* * *

"Lloyd! You must see this!"

Lloyd, with a quick gasp, pulled his head up. He was leaning up against the newly finished home he had helped build. It'd taken far longer than normal to complete the frame needed to finish the walls, and once they had, Lloyd had felt exhausted. According to Kotaru, he should have been woken up after only a short nap.

"Akita?" Lloyd yawned as he pulled himself up from the side of the home. He stretched his back out, feeling a throbbing in his neck. He had been sleeping with his chin pressed into his chest, by no means a comfortable position. From the throbbing in his back as well, he must have slid down from having his body propped up against the home.

Akita turned, seeing Lloyd standing up from his slumber. Once she had sight of him, she made a direct walk towards him, then leaned forward and pulled him into a kiss. Lloyd tensed slightly, but he quickly melted back into her embrace, wrapping his arms around her to draw out their moment together. It was so easy to get lost in her warmth and comfort, two things her lips gave out in spades despite the snowy grounds.

"I have come back from my best hunt yet!" Akita was almost vibrating in his grasp, "You must come and see!"

Lloyd nodded his head, trying not to yawn directly in her face. Without missing a beat, Akita took hold of his hand and quickly dragged him away from his resting spot and towards the edge of the village. When the two arrived at the treeline, two Hunters were dragging two massive bucks towards the middle of the village. Lloyd recognized one of them as Karib, a large and muscular Formling with a massive elk head for a headdress.

"We were near the edge of our hunting territory," Akita explained, gesturing to the two fallen prey, "We were ready to return and try our hand later tonight at another location. It was then that I noticed tracks that had been preserved from the rain last night. I tracked them both and brought them down!"

"She tells the truth," Karib grinned, letting out a massive groan to heave one deer completely up on his shoulders, "She has the heart of a Hunter! I have seen no Hunter with near as much promise as she has shown me!"

"Wait, you took them both down?" Lloyd blinked in awe, "That's… wow! Those things are huge!"

"They will feed the entire village for two nights," Akita proudly raised her chin, "My hunting instinct is one I cannot deny! I am glad that I was finally allowed to join the Hunters!"

Karib chuckled, giving Akita a pat on the shoulder before he heaved the deer off to Okuno, a blonde haired hunter of rabbit form, to begin the process of skinning them. It had been two weeks since Akita had joined the Hunters, and in that time she had quickly fallen into her role with gusto. It seemed her boisting about being a strong hunter was no exaggeration.

"It seems all of that experience has done you good!" Chikin, a Formling with oddly a chicken headdress, grinned to Akita as he helped drag along the other catch, "You will make a valued asset to the Hunters!"

Akita continued to smile as the others Hunters passed by. It had been just over one month since Lloyd had arrived, just over three weeks since he had received his new Formling robes. Since then, Lloyd had not returned to wearing his robes. He had at first worried about how the headdress found fall off, but he found that, strangely, while it came off his head easily when pulled up, any other motion it strangely resisted. Lloyd had come to stop questioning it, and even sooner, to stop realizing he was wearing it.

In the time he had spent, now all but five homes were left uncompleted. Lloyd had at first thought it would take far longer without things like power tools, but having villagers that could turn into animals that could kick a post into the ground easily negated the need for them. Lloyd had helped with each home he could, and when he wasn't helping with that, he was out gathering more materials. Each day he spent either in the forest, in the village, or sleeping. It was exhausting work, and he went to sleep each night swearing he wouldn't be getting up for a long time. Despite the labor, the routine and the lack of modern elements… he still felt as happy as the day he'd received his robes.

"It seems you were enjoying your rest," Akita pointed out with a chuckle, "You have gone silent again."

"Kotaru was supposed to wake me up…" Lloyd rubbed his head, "Gah, I hope he didn't let me sleep for too long. I swear he found the absolute heaviest logs to use for this thing!"

"My brother is not one to rely upon when matters of rest are at work," Akita rolled her eyes, "He is one that would sleep for a week if allowed."

"I guess that's the bear side of him," Lloyd smiled, "It's kinda like you panting."

"I do not pant!" Akita scoffed, "I do not know what it is that you… you…"

Lloyd had reached up and began to stroke his hand along the top of her head. Akita's words trailed off as he did so, and her body moved a bit closer to him to press him in a bit further. Lloyd increased the pressure, and indeed he heard Akita begin to pant. It was as soon as she realized this that her eyes opened, and, without moving from being pet, she spoke.

"Are you happy with this?" Akita chuckled, "I am allowing this because it is you. You may… stop now."

Lloyd pulled his hand back from her. Having some way to get back at her teasing was a nice thing, and finding those little quirks about her was oddly satisfying. That, and kissing. Kissing her always felt great. It was hard not to ask her to kiss all the time, even if she had never denied him before. It was too good a thing to pass up, and he didn't want to end up monopolizing her lips. As he pulled back, Akita straightened out and stretched her back out.

"Ah it is no use!" Akita was still vibrating, "I still feel the rush of the hunt! I must expend this feeling! Lloyd!" She grinned to her lover, "Will you join me in the forest? I wish to run among the trees!"

"The forest?" Suddenly, Lloyd felt a strange twinge calling to him from his dream, "Sure."

"Then we shall go at once!" Akita beamed, "It will be hours before the food is prepared, and the work has slowed for the day! We will follow the river!"

Without giving Lloyd much more time to think, Akita had gotten down and transformed into her wolf form. The white wolf let out a yip, then turned to leave the village. Lloyd, realizing she wasn't giving him much time to follow, tried to look around for someone to tell he was leaving. He made eye contact with Karib, who gave a nod to show he had seen him. Lloyd gave him a smile back, then quickly went to race after Akita.

Akita bounded through the trees as a wolf, racing circles around stumps and her three tails wagging eagerly as they waited for Lloyd to follow. Formling robes were, surprisingly, very good to run in, and despite how warm he would get when he was running they seemed to perfectly maintain his body temperature. How that was possible he didn't care anywhere near as much as simply feeling the effect. It allowed him to maintain some semblance of pace with Akita as she continued to run.

Soon, the two had reached the river. Lloyd had been there many times to gather reeds, water and to fish when he could. He had already come to know the land very well, memorizing the main paths that lead to different areas of the Great Forest. It was because he knew where he was that when Akita leapt over the river, splashing about in the shallows with a happy bark as she landed on the other side, he was able to find the lashed planks upstream to cross and follow after her.

Running to keep up with Akita began to take Lloyd's breath away, but he pushed on. His ninja training meant his stamina was on par with that of a Formling, which could draw upon both the human and animal side of their bodies for energy. But Akita didn't slow down, constantly crossing in front of Lloyd to give him time to follow without needing to fully stop for him. Lloyd scrambled up the side of a rocky hill, the trees providing small handholds as he slowly ascended. Akita made the climb in mere seconds, only adding to his exhaustion.

For what felt like hours -though perhaps at most half of one- Lloyd chased after Akita. When he began to feel his body truly heaving for air, he was on top of a large hill, with one large tree situated at the top of a large point of rock. The rocks pointed overhead of a large U bend in the river, the right side feeding to the village and the left winding until it did another U to climb up the mountains that lined the valley the Great Forest resided in. Lloyd found a large stone for him to finally collapse against, panting as sweat dripped down his face from ascending the rough terrain so readily.

A bark came from above him. Akita stood on the rock that he was leaning against, and from the angle she was upside down to Lloyd. The wolf laid down, and then with a flash Akita was laying down on her front with her head above Lloyd's own. She leaned down and captured his lips in yet another kiss, this one far more tame and calm compared to the one she'd given him earlier. As tired as he was, Lloyd found strength to kiss back, even upside down and at an angle which made her hair drape down against his face.

"You have done well to keep up with me," Akita grinned, "None of the other Formlings could do so, even when we were in this form."

"You… you're super fast…" Lloyd panted, "I just… didn't wanna lose you!"

"After what we have been through?" Akita sighed happily, "There is nothing in this Realm that could take you from me."

Akita slid down to lay beside Lloyd, moving to lean her head up against his shoulder. As she embraced his side, Lloyd felt a long rush of warm go through him that calmed his frantically beating heart. He looked up towards the sky. The sky was blue and nearly free of clouds. The sun had gone past its crest, and Lloyd guessed they were probably in the middle of the afternoon. It was a beautiful sight to see, and looking at it like this, he could feel a strange feeling of awe at the world around him. No matter where he was in this forest, now that the ice had been removed, the Great Forest remained a beautiful sight to behold.

"You look very nice in these," Akita ran her hand along his brown robe, "It suits you very well. I do not know if I have said that to you yet."

"You say it almost every morning," Lloyd informed her, "Yours, look good on you too."

Hearing the strain in his words, Akita snuggled against him tighter, "Your compliments are welcomed, but you do not need to be so tense when you give them. We are closer to each other than anyone else in the village. There is no shame in saying that you find me pretty."

"It's… I don't want to come off like I'm just, saying I like your body," Lloyd pointed out.

"You worry far too much," Akita sighed, "But that concern is part of what makes the man that I have fallen for, so I will not ask for you to change it."

Akita's comment left Lloyd flustered once again, a fact her smile indicated she enjoyed very much. Lloyd let his mind relax, allowing his body to slowly come down from such exertion. With the warmth of Akita against him, the wind blowing around them, and the sunlight warming them, it was hard for him to think of anything.

That was when the image of the man came to his head again. Lloyd's eyes opened wide, but the image he saw didn't fade. A man, with a light illuminating his shadow against the trees, beckoning to him The contents of Lloyd's short dream came rushing back to him as he had nearly fallen asleep against Akita. As she sat up slightly from it, Akita's weight kept him grounded.

"Lloyd?" Akita asked, "Is there something on your mind again?"

"I…" Lloyd realized Akita was getting used to this by now, "I… I had a dream."

Akita raised her eyebrow, but she sat up on her arm to listen to him. Slowly, Lloyd recounted everything he could remember about the dream. Akita listened intently, taking in all that he said. When he finished telling her what he could remember, Akita looked up towards the sky.

"You wish to see if this dream was more than that, yes?" Akita sighed.

"I… I mean, I don't want to drag you along if you don't want to!" Lloyd protested, "I mean, it just, it felt… weird. I felt like, I'd met that man before. But… I haven't. I've never seen someone that looked like that. I don't understand it but… but I felt like that thing was calling to me," Lloyd admitted, "Can… can we?"

"If I do not, I will not hear the end of it," Akita slowly shifted onto her feet, "You said that you heard water, yes?"

"Y-Yeah!" Lloyd quickly scrambled up to his feet, "Thanks, Akita! I really appreciate it."

"If you heard water, that means it was moving," Akita turned to look down at the river, "You followed him through tall trees, yes? The trees grow far larger the further up the river you go. Perhaps that is where we will find the source of your dream."

"Yeah… yeah, that sounds right!" Lloyd quickly turned to look down the slope, "Let's get going now so we still have sunlight!"

Akita watched Lloyd with amusement as his previous energy seemed to return to him. She sighed and quickly followed after him, catching up with him by the time he had begun to descend the rocks he'd climbed up to follow her. Upon seeing he'd realized going down wasn't as easy as going up, she reached out and grabbed hold of his wrist, pulling him back up and gesturing to further down the way. Lloyd, feeling slightly embarrassed for rushing off so quickly, just mumbled out his thanks and allowed Akita to instead guide the way for them.

Slowly, Akita helped them back to the river. Given that Lloyd was talking about the larger trees in his dream, the two began their journey up the river. It was decent going at first; Kotaru had shown Lloyd one could cross the entirety of the Great Forest in a day if they were just going straight through it. Following the river, however, quickly became beset with switchbacks and rougher terrain. Once they began to ascend towards the mountains, it became more difficult to quickly make pace.

"How much further…?" Lloyd asked as the two came to stop for water. Akita, who looked no less energetic than she had when they first left the village, just grinned at him.

"It was your dream that we are chasing," Akita informed him with a sigh, "I would have imagined you would be more prepared to look for it."

Lloyd hadn't been able to muster any retort to that, and instead Akita just let him fumble for it before showing that she, as a Hunter, now carried a small husk she filled with water for the two of them. When asked about how she had that given her transformation, she explained that anything made of natural material on her body would transform with her. Apparently, the robes that Lloyd wore were completely natural. As long as she wore it, it would be 'stored' when she turned into a wolf.

Speaking of turning into a wolf, after the two began to find the incline somewhat sketchy, Akita transformed and tested out several areas by placing her weight on them, then barking to show Lloyd where to climb. Even with him following her instructions, the rocks still felt precarious. Many times he would nearly slip, and all that would wait for him at the bottom would be shale and gravel. Thanks to Akita, he didn't fall.

The sun had already begun to return to the horizon by the time the two had fully ascended the side of the valley, bringing them to a large patch of trees. The river still flowed beside them, albeit more violently and loudly. The waters continued up until they reached a large open cave mouth, which descended further back into a large rocky slope. They had reached the edge of the forest. Lloyd felt drained and exhausted, and at first he'd wanted to go and stop. That was when he looked to see the branches in the trees grew tall enough that they were above his head.

"This… this looks like the place…" Lloyd looked to Akita, "Which direction did we go?"

"North," Akita pointed out, "If we continued to summit these mountains, we would likely be able to see the path back to Sorla."

With his spatial awareness checked, Lloyd looked around the area. For some reason, though he knew he had never been here before, he felt a strange sense of familiarity with it. For some reason, something about this place felt like he knew it. He began walking towards the treeline. The trees formed a thick patch that extended up the mountain and towards where the river emerged from the mountains.

"This… this was it," Lloyd declared, "My dream, it was here! I know it has to be around here somewhere! I'll-"

With a crunch, Lloyd stepped into a bush. A bush that resembled the one that he had been in when he first heard the figure's voice. As soon as he realized this, he looked forward to see the patch of trees where the figure had spoken from. Before Akita could ask him about it, Lloyd had darted forward, quickly rushing through the trees to mimic his pursuit.

Akita followed after him in wolf form, slowing so as not to pass him. The trees continued long enough that soon, Lloyd found them thinning out as they approached the mountainside. Indeed, after a short run, Lloyd found himself now facing a massive rocky wall. The trees thinned there, and at the top of the wall, there was no tree growing to follow. He had come to the edge of the patch he had run through in his dream. It'd seemed much larger… but that didn't matter.

"Lloyd," Akita asked as she stood up after her transformation, "Do you know what it is you are looking for?"

"Zane said that when he had dreams, he just listened to them," Lloyd told her, moving closer to the rock wall, "And, that means that if I do too then I should be able to find it. The figure wanted to show me something. If… if I can just find what I was looking for…"

Akita put her hands on her hips, "I cannot help you if you do not tell me what it is you seek! I wish to help, but if your thoughts are so clouded you cannot make sense of them..!"

Lloyd wasn't listening. Something about this wall, felt strange to him. It felt as though he knew this place. He knew something about this, that he wasn't sure how. He closed his eyes, attempting to figure out what it was. What was it about this wall that he knew? The longer that he thought, the more that he, somehow, became more relaxed. And, slowly, he felt one of his hands gathering Green Power.

A small chime sounded from Lloyd's left. He turned to see his hand, Green Power pouring from it and illuminating the rocks. When he pulled his hand away, the power seemed imprinted on the stone. Slowly, it began to disperse out like water spilled from a cup. One of the small flowing strains touched something, causing a green disc to form in the rock. As it did, the rock itself suddenly creaked, then swung open as if on hinges. It left behind a large gaping hole in the rock, one that allowed no light inside.

"Lloyd…?" Akita turned to him, "How… how did you know of this?"

"I… didn't…" Lloyd stepped forward, staring into the dark hole in front of him, "Should… we go through?"

"...Yes," Akita grimaced, "We have experience going through dark and narrow passages together by now, do we not?"

Lloyd thought back to their crawl from the ravine, and the sensation made his skin crawl, "Let's hope this isn't like that."

Lloyd didn't want to make Akita go first, so he stepped forward into the darkness. Instantly, the passage became tight, requiring him to turn sideways and slowly make his way through that way. It wasn't constricting enough to slow him down, but without light, it was hard to remain calm. Akita followed a few steps after him. As soon as she entered, however, the rock that had opened closed, plunging the two into darkness.

To keep from panicking, Lloyd decided to follow along to where the path led. Charging his hand with Green Power illuminated the passageway, and allowed Lloyd to see that it curved slightly to move towards the interior of the slope. Akita didn't say anything, likely because the only source of light was his hand, and she could offer no comfort to him.

Soon there was a strange feeling of air around the two. Lloyd's light soon illuminated the fact they were in the intersection of several small paths, each leading their way through different parts of the mountain. Some ascended, some descended, and none gave a clear answer as to where they were meant to go.

"Lloyd…" Akita turned to the passage they had come from, "Should we… perhaps, return?"

"No…" Lloyd paused, "There's… sixteen paths here," He raised his hand, letting the green light dance around the walls, revealing that, while not perfectly spaced, they could clearly count sixteen passages, "I… I remember seeing this. Well. I didn't see it, I was kinda with someone else… but…"

Lloyd focused, letting his power trail out from him. The green power slowly reached the ground and, just as it had done with the entrance, spread out along the ground. As it traveled, it split naturally into each passage, slowly illuminating symbols on the ground in front of each passage. The light showed they had stepped from a passage that showed two discs warping around each other.

When the light touched the symbol of a large tree, the symbol lit up. Akita looked to Lloyd, then looked back to the passage they had come from. When Lloyd stepped forward anyways, she rolled her eyes and grumbled, but said nothing more. Lloyd followed the way down the passage his power had revealed, and soon they were back to the slow crawl they had been in before.

Eventually, the two found that the path they slid through arched upwards. It eventually opened up into a small chamber with a rocky slope in front of them, one that Lloyd and Akita were forced to climb. Perfect handholds were carved into the rock, however, making it an easy climb. When they reached the top of it, the two saw something strange: light. Both lovers shared a look before both of them went to see what it was.

When the two emerged into the light, they entered a massive circular chamber from a crack in the wall itself. The room was dominated by a massive pool of water, fed by a small waterfall trickling down from the ceiling, with water crystal clear that shone all the way to the bottom. The light came from beautiful crystals embedded into the walls, the same the two had found when they were first trapped in the chasm. The walls were rocky and rocky, indicating this a natural formation. In the center of the large pond was a small island, and on that island was something that drew Lloyd's attention near instantly.

Planted firmly into the ground, was a staff. A staff that resembled the one that Master Wu had held for many years. Attached to the top of the staff was a piece of paper, tied to it fiercely so as not to fall into the water below. Behind the staff were many things, namely a bedroll, several old and withered pieces of parchment, and signs of a firepit. Old books were stacked up, though their titles had long since faded.

"Lloyd…" Akita gasped, "Are we… inside the mountain?"

"Yeah, but, this time we're not underground… we're aboveground," Lloyd blinked, "Well, I mean, we're inside the mountain!" He looked over to the small island, "We should go check that out."

Akita, still fascinated by the sight around her, just nodded to him and allowed for him to find a set of two longs, with wilted rope tied around them. Lloyd discarded the rope and laid one flat, using it to hop his way over the pond and to the island. When he stopped, he was right next to the staff. With the strange way the note was presented, Lloyd couldn't help but untie it, then bring it down to his face to read.

_Lloyd,_

_If you are reading this, then my visions have come true. You, for some reason or another, find yourself in this place. You are in the furthest realm from Ninjago. I can only pray that you have my Realm Crystal to take you home. What I have seen in the Spirit Smoke is unclear._

_Many of the people I have shown this place have called it the "Never Realm." Compared to the land of beauty I crafted for them, this world appears to them as an inhospitable land. Only a few that I brought to this place truly wished to make it their home. It is they that I have guided and protected, and for this reason that you have found what was my space that I observed this realm from._

_The name of 'Never' is one that I have spent many days wondering about. While this land is unlike that of Ninjago, it is a place of beauty that is not seen by first glance. I have spent many days here, and the more I spend, the more that I find the name rings true for myself. This realm is one of beauty buried beneath the frost. I have found this place to have a captivating grip to it. This is a realm that, if you allow it, will make you never wish to leave. This is a land that is far from the Ninjago that I have created, however. I will warn my sons that to come here is dangerous, for returning is far more difficult than any journey here._

_I offer you this place so that you may study and observe the people here. There are Spirits at play in this realm I have not seen. There are many things in this Realm I have not seen. It is near nothing compared to what I wish to give you, but that is for another time. I hope that you come to see this Realm in the way that I have. I pray you see the beauty that is buried here, if you are willing to uncover it._

There was no signature to the note. Lloyd took hold of the staff in the ground as Akita took the note to read it, balking at the fact his name was at the top. Lloyd found the staff was planted firmly in the ground, and it took a significant amount of force to pull it out. Strangely, it was only buried an inch. When he lifted it up, he felt something on the staff. Upon seeing it, another memory of a time he wished he could forget came to pass, and he looked around to see a small patch of dirt beside the bedroll.

Akita gave Lloyd a strange look as he rolled the staff along the ground. Strangely, it left a shape in the dirt. It was one that Akita knew nothing about, but as soon as Lloyd saw it, he took several steps back. His breath suddenly caught in his throat, and his body began to quake. Sitting in the dirt in front of him was a carving of the Airjitzu symbol, and a partial carving of the Sword of Sanctuary.

"T-That's… that staff!" Lloyd looked to the implement like it was a foriegn entity, "T-That belong to, belonged to the First Spinjitzu Master?"

"What?" Akita reached down, slowly picking up the staff in hand, "...There feels nothing strange about this weapon. What basis do you assess that this belongs to the one you told me is the creator of your world?"

"Those symbols, they're not finished…" Lloyd pointed down, "W-When I was possessed. Wu's staff belonged to his dad. The First Spinjitzu Master! He carved those onto the staff so we could find his tomb! If… if it's not finished then, that means this was one of his original staffs!"

"And… you are certain of this?" Akita looked down, "Did you not say your friends saw his actual staff within his tomb?"

"Uh… good point, wait," Lloyd looked at her, "How did you remember that?"

"When you go several years without the words of another, you memorize all those told you," Akita grimaced, "Even if I did not wish to."

"Uh… sorry?" Lloyd slowly looked down, "But… this means that this place, was a hideaway for the First Spinjitzu Master. He… he's been to this realm."

"You were led to this place in a dream as well," Akita moved to take a seat in the bedding, "Therefore, you are either insane but lucky, or what you say about this place is true. For the sake of my own decision with you, I will assume it to be that you were guided here."

"Uh… thanks, Akita?" Lloyd took a seat beside her. Akita rolled her eyes and pecked his cheek, breaking him out of some of his thoughts long enough to bring his attention to her.

"Well, I am glad that you have found this place," Akita looked up, "It is a very peaceful place. I hope that you will be able to guide us out."

"My power got us in here," Lloyd smirked, "Pretty sure that means this wasn't meant to be a one way in and out path. I mean, we are sitting on a bedroll."

Akita laughed, the sound echoing slightly around the room. She knew it was fully a bad joke, but coming from Lloyd she found it funny. He had a sense of humor and delivery that was all his own, and made listening to him rewarding in its own right… if not tiring if she wasn't careful about ensuring she stopped him. The two sat in the middle of a small island of grass, in a chamber under the mountain, in a room that Lloyd found himself losing himself in.

The crystal clear water around them reflected Lloyd beautifully in it. The contents of the note weighed on his mind. The FSM had been the one to write that. He'd written it, somehow knowing Lloyd would be here one day. Given what they saw in the Temple of Light, that wasn't too out there… but it was the connection that made Lloyd wonder. Was he always meant to find his way to this realm? Always meant to come to this place? Always meant to… to meet everyone he had?

"Well," Lloyd smiled, "I helped you find your place again, and, now you helped me find somewhere I needed to be. We're even now."

"Finding… my place," Akita's words faltered for a moment, "It was not something that needed repayment."

Lloyd, noticing this, leaned in towards Akita, "Is, something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Lloyd," Akita said somewhat sharply.

"...Uh, I don't want to push you and make you think that I'm, prying but… that didn't sound like nothing."

"It is nothing!" Akita insisted, "It is not like I have anything to complain about! There is nothing for me to worry about! I am home. I am a Hunter, as I always wished to be. I have a lover that I can lean on, and my people are freed. We have almost rebuilt our village to a glory we had never found before. My mother has welcomed me back. My brother is returning to who he was before. Everything… everything is as it should be."

"Everything is moving forward…" Lloyd began to feel a strange sense of empathy inside him, "...But, you feel like you haven't caught do you?"

Akita took a long while to respond, and when she did it was not with her usual edge, "It… it is not that. It is… it just strange to me. My people… they took me back. They praise my skills. But… they do not mention the time we spent apart. I am now two decades older than my brethren. I… I am, confused. I am confused as to why my people do not ask about my time spent apart. They… they are moving on."

Lloyd began to understand. It wasn't that Akita was upset with him or anything, but rather she felt that her tribe didn't see the time they spent apart in the same way as she did. They were taking Akita back and saying their time apart did not distance them. After spending so many years wanting desperately to go after the Ice Emperor to save her people, now that Akita had them… well, Lloyd had no idea how that felt.

"Your people want you back, Akita," Lloyd smiled, leaning over to clasp hold of Akita's hand with his own, "Do… you want them to ask about it?"

"No," Akita looked down, "I spent many days wallowing in my own misery. There were weeks I could not bring myself to eat. There were nights I could not sleep. I do not wish to relieve that memory. I… I do not think I could handle it."

"Then, you should be happy," Lloyd looked over, "The time you spent alone, you should see it as time that it spent strengthening you."

"How?" Akita chuckled bitterly, "How did nights alone, crying for the embrace of my brother and mother, spent eating meat that could not fill my belly, strengthen me? Even the Hunters praise my skill with the hunt. They are skills I learned out of necessity, not… not from the passion that I once held for the warrior I wished to become!"

"Because after all of this," Lloyd looked into her eyes, "You can still smile for me."

Akita gave Lloyd a long look. Lloyd began to worry that he'd said the wrong thing, for the longer Akita glared at him, the more it felt that way. Then Akita reached forward and looked down. She leaned forward, gently pressing her head to his chest. Lloyd, blinking, moved his hands to wrap around her back and hold her. Akita kept her head there, listening for something. She turned her head to press one of her ears to his robes.

"Your words are silly," Akita sighed, finding his heartbeat and letting it fill her head, "...But you are honest, and that is enough to make me happy."

Hearing that was enough to make Lloyd shiver in a strange feeling of passion. A warmth flared in him as Akita continued to press into him. She curled her body in closer, and slowly, she eased Lloyd down onto the roll the two had discovered. It smelled of dirt and age, and was not the most comfortable to lie on. But right now, in the middle of this cavern, Lloyd couldn't have cared less.

"I am glad you have found your place," Akita whispered to him, "I am glad that you are here with me. I love you, Lloyd."

"I'm glad too," Lloyd sighed, closing his eyes gently, "I love you too, Akita."

* * *

Later that night, Lloyd and Akita returned to the village. Karib had questioned where the two had gone, but seeing as Akita had been with Lloyd he simply accepted the explanation the two had been out searching for new hunting grounds. Lloyd had worried he'd have gotten Akita in trouble by the two being out for the entire day and then the evening taking the trek down from the mountain, but Akita had told him nobody in the village would question the Green Savior.

"Is that your own carving work?" Karib asked, pointing to the staff that Lloyd now had with him.

"This?" Lloyd lifted up the staff he'd taken from the chamber and then shook his head, "Erm… no, actually. I found this while I was doing some exploring."

"Is that true?" Karib leaned in to inspect it, "The craft is excellent. The one who made this was clearly one that knew his craft. You should speak to Kawauso, she has an appreciation for it!" He made reference to one of the Makers, specifically one that specialized in carvings.

"I will," Lloyd leaned forward on it, "But, right now we're going to get some rest so we can help with some more work tomorrow."

Karib bid them farewell, and soon the two returned to the shelter. With more and more homes being raised, it was now down to just a small number of them. Soon, Akita and Lloyd would have a home of their own. Kotaru had taken to boarding with one of the Makers that was teaching him toolmaking, and Akita had insisted the two take a home together.

"Will you come to bed, Lloyd?" Akita asked him as she moved down to lay in the roll next to his.

"I'll be there in a second," Lloyd walked over and picked up something from his own roll, "I… just wanna go and, take care of something."

Akita didn't understand, but she asked no questions. Instead, she allowed Lloyd to leave. Lloyd took a small roll of something in his blanket, walking towards the edge of the village. He made his way several paces out into the woods, a short but significant walk. He'd seen a space on his way out of the village, and now more than ever, he had to do this.

Lloyd reached a large tree. The tree had a large hollowed knot in it. Slowly, he looked down to the roll and opened it. Inside was his green gi. He looked to the tree, then down to his gi. With a long sigh, he planted the staff he'd taken with him into the ground. He reached forward, slowly placing his gi inside of the tree. He stared at it sitting inside, before taking hold of the staff and returning to the village.

"What were you doing?" Akita asked Lloyd returned. He shook his head as he laid down, spreading his blanket over himself.

"Just… handling a connection," Lloyd muttered as he closed his eyes, "And, making sure I keep one that I need."


	11. The Election

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, we hit the second reason that I decided to label this fic with a teen rating across all platforms. I spent a rather long time reviewing what I could on Fanfic, AO3 and Wattpad's rules. Placing this fic at a mature rating for this small scene at the end felt too harsh, while teen was straddling the line. Ultimately, I decided teen was the appropriate rating. I have read several fics across other fandoms that have done far more than this with the same rating. Thus, this rating. I hope that you all are enjoying the fic, and I hope you are ready for the upcoming chapters that inspired this very fic.

In the mist of the village, the last of the construction of the rebuilding was being finished. Lloyd finished tying the last knot down into the side of the home. Beside him, Karib did the same, and Sheka beside him. The three all stood up and took a step back once they'd all finished, looking at the home that had just been completed. Lloyd took a long look at it in particular, causing Karib to grin and lean over to give him a thump on the back.

"We hope this is to your liking, Lloyd!" Karib grinned, "It is some of our finest craft!"

"Indeed," Chief Persegi stood behind them, smiling warmly to them all, "We hope that this house is worthy of one such as yourself."

The house was like all of the others that the village was made of. It was roughly ftwenty feet long and perhaps eight wide. The frame was made of logs carved down to bend and tie together into an inverted U shape for the walls. The wall was stretched over the frame tightly and tied down at the base. The door was little more than two small flaps of cloth draped in front of the entrance with a small clasp to close them. It was simple, tribal, and now, Lloyd's home.

"It… it is perfect," Lloyd turned to the chief with a wide smile, "Thank you all so much!"

Akita walked around from the other side of the house, stretching out her back from helping with the knots on the other side. She walked over to stand beside Lloyd, taking hold of his hand. She leaned her head over to rub against his shoulder as the other Formlings present gathered around the chief.

"This is ours, Lloyd," Akita whispered to him, "You have a home now."

Seeing the structure in front of him filled Lloyd with a strange sensation. It was simple, and compared to the houses in Ninjago, somewhat crude. It was a home that this village had helped build for him. It was the last home in this village. After seven weeks, the village had finished rebuilding, and Lloyd's new _house_ was the last piece of it.

"I-I have a house," Lloyd gulped, "I have… never had a house like this. I have never just had… a house," He couldn't stop himself from smiling like that.

Akita continued to remain on Lloyd's side. The two finally had a home together. It hadn't hit Lloyd yet just important it was that he had a house. The village was completely rebuilt. The way of life of the Formlings was about to go back to the way it was fully before, and something that belonged to him was the final piece of it.

"I have waited long for this day to arrive," Chief Persegi looked around, "Now that we have completed this… I have an announcement I must make!"

Confused, Lloyd and Akita turned away from the house, walking up to get a bit closer to hear what the chief had to say. The other Formlings did the same. The chief looked around to all of them, then he raised his voice so that all could hear what he had to say.

"Our time in this world has begun anew, and this is the first step in it," Chief Persegi began, "Each of you, from youngest child to traveled Elder, have all given your time, strength and dedication to return us to this place. I have no doubts that the Spirits here are pleased with us. We have grown stronger and larger, despite a tragedy that sought to take us down to our lowest point. Seeing all of this, has brought a clarity to my mind."

"Tomorrow, when the moon has risen, it will be time for us to begin anew in full," Chief Persegi raised his head, "I am abdicating my power as Chief, and open the position to all of you."

Akita's eyes widened. Several other Formlings began to rapidly chatter amongst themselves, trying to make sense of what happened. Lloyd looked around in confusion, realizing what was going on but finding it no easier to believe. The chief stood calmly amongst the barrage of words, and raised his hand into the air to cease the commotion.

"You have given me a fulfilling life to be your chief," Chief Persegi declared, "And to know that you all think of me so highly, is a gift I will remember in my time as an Elder. I feel that the Spirits wish for me to give my power and my role to others. It will be time for you all to make your own path. I am glad that I was allowed the opportunity to start you all on it. Tomorrow, you will select the new Chief, and with it, the path you wish to follow. I thank each of you once more. In honor of finishing our work, today is a day of rest. Tomorrow will be a day of change. And after that, well," Chief Persegi smiled, "It will be up to each of you."

The man slowly turned towards the village bonfire, moving to take a seat on a cut piece of log to warm up by the flames. Several other Formlings milled around, chatting amongst themselves to figure out what to make of such a development.

"Sister!" Kotaru quickly emerged from the crowd to walk around to find the two, "Did I hear what the others did? Chief Persgi, is abdicating?"

"How is it you must ask?" Akita crossed her arms.

"I was helping Kawauso!" Kotaru protested, "Though, it seems that work is cancelled for the day, so I need not return soon."

"There is going to be an election?" Lloyd asked the two, "I remember you mentioned it a long time ago, Akita, but I, uh, do not remember how it works."

"That is because I did not tell you," Akita explained, "The last election was before I was old enough to recall. From what my mother has told us, tomorrow each Formling will gather around the bonfire and put forward the name of one they wish to see lead. If the one with that name wishes to, they will step forward. When all names have been spoken, we will each choose which we support. Those with the most support is named the new chief."

"That… sounds straightforward," Lloyd turned to Kotaru, "Do you know anyone that might become the next chief?"

Kotaru just smirked. Akita smirked as well. Lloyd looked between the two siblings, confused as to what they were trying to say. The longer that he remained confused, the more the two seemed to enjoy it.

"Lloyd!" Karib walked up behind Lloyd and thumped his shoulder, "I wished to tell you that you will have my support come tomorrow!"

"As will you have mine!" Sheka spoke up quietly from behind Kotaru.

"You had my support before it was even asked," Yukiho walked up to place one hand around Kotaru and Akita's shoulders.

"He would make a fine chief!" Chikin added to the fray.

"Does that answer your question?" Akita sighed happily, "You have grown much, but it seems that in front of you will always remain out of reach."

"Y-You guys… you guys all want me to?" Lloyd blushed, feeling a sudden strange pressure on him, "I-I do not think I could! You have already been so welcoming and, after you have already made me on of you and, and made me these robes I…"

"If it is the will of the people," Kotaru interjected, "Then I see no issues. Do you, sister?"

"None," Akita grinned, "If you are to accept, then I will support you."

Lloyd looked around the village, attempting to figure out a good response. When none came, he swallowed to gather his thoughts, then he declared, "I, I will think about it, everyone! I do not want to say anything yet! But, once I figure it out… erm, I guess you will see tomorrow!"

Those around him seemed to accept that answer, for none said anything else while Lloyd left to think. Regardless of what was to happen, this was a day of rest, and it was a day for Lloyd to go to turn to their new home. He looked to Akita and extended his hand to her.

"Let us go see what our new house looks like!" Lloyd beamed, "I, know that we just helped build it, but, well…"

"I wish to see it too," Akita cut him off, "Let us spend our day of rest seeing our new space and sharing our time together."

Lloyd couldn't have agreed more. Hand in hand, the two descended into their new home, leaving the thoughts of the election for now behind. They had both worked hard to help rebuild the village. They had both worked to help the Formlings. As the two descended to lay together and rest, all Lloyd could think of was the peace that the place granted him, and the fulfillment in knowing that he'd helped everyone, just like he always wanted.

* * *

It turned out that a 'day of rest' had meant it rather literally, for both Lloyd and Akita had passed out after only a few hours of talking and slept well into the night. Both of them had woken up roughly at the same time, and given that it was already night, they had decided to make their trip upriver to return to the small cavern the two had discovered. Lloyd retrieved the staff that he'd taken from the hidden sanctuary and the two made their way across the forest back to the hidden entrance. Now that they knew where it was, they were able to plot out a more direct route, significantly shortening the time it took for them to arrive.

Now, as the moon hung high in the sky outside the rocks, the two walked around the large chamber, seeing if there were any secrets they had yet to explore. The books they had found were aged and some pages unrecognizable, but sadly none had been something like a journal. Instead, they looked to be more like maps, charting out areas in the Never Realm, even places beyond where Lloyd had already been. Some of them looked like early texts as well, but most were written in a clear prototype of Ninjago's language, one that Lloyd had given up trying to translate after a week of frustration.

Lloyd leaned up against the circular wall of the chamber, a luminous crystal casting light around him. Akita was stretching and rolling about in her wolf form on the small island, scratching away at some itches. Lloyd watched her with amusement while Akita seemed not to be focusing on him at all. Akita spent a bit more time in her wolf form than the other Formlings, but given how long she'd likely spent in it out in the wild, he could understand it. It was just cute to watch her doing it.

"You get everywhere?" Lloyd asked her as she ground her back into the grass. Akita let out a bark, then the Formling glow returned her back to her more human form. She sat down and looked up at the ceiling of the chamber as she did.

"You make fun of me," Akita replied, "But I do not see you attempting to help."

"Were you asking me to?" Lloyd asked, "I would help if you ask me!"

"I do not think that you would be the most help either way," Akita laughed, "But I am glad that my antics can amuse you, even if they are not intended to."

Lloyd smiled to Akita, who grinned back at him. For a long few minutes, the two just took time to rest. There was something about this space that brought the two comfort. For Lloyd, it was perhaps tied to the fact his ancestor had stayed here, and left it to him. For Akita, it was a place to be alone with the one she loved, removed from the village and the worries that had plagued her for so long. It was their own space, and one only they could find.

Suddenly, Lloyd felt a buzzing. He blinked and reached down into his pocket to pull out his comm. Akita looked at it in confusion, then up to Lloyd in expectation. Lloyd, slowly, reached up to put it in his ear. He hadn't left the comm behind with his gi, but he normally also left it stashed in his bed. He must have accidently slipped it in when the two had gotten up to come here.

"Lloyd!" Nya gasped out on the other side of the comm, "What gives?! Zane said he told you to pick up!"

"I… have been?" Lloyd answered, "I have left you all messages!"

"Uh, yeah! At like four in the morning!" Kai's voice came over the comm, "Seriously, why are you even up that late?"

"I have been helping the Hunters," Lloyd explained, "I wake up early to go and find firewood. The first hunting party departs at sunrise and it is nice to have a fire going for them so they can warm up before they leave."

"Hunters?" Cole asked, "Wait, but aren't the Formlings like, part animal?" Lloyd heard the sound of Krag grunting agreement in the background.

"They do not see it like that," Lloyd explained, "They see themselves as part of the natural cycle of things. Everything has its time, and it gives its life so they can have theirs. As long as you do not waste the kill, it does not matter if the animal has the same form you do."

"Uh," Jay came on, "Is it me, or is Lloyd talking kinda funny?"

"I am talking… oh!" Lloyd shook his head, forcing himself to change his speech, "Sorry, it's a Formling thing. They don't use contractions and, they have a little weird way of phrasing things. It's rubbing off on me. I slip into it if I'm not thinking about it."

"Well, you should probably make sure you don't keep talking like that," Nya jabbed playfully, "We have some great news to tell you! Sorla said she'll have the brew for the tea done by the end of the week!"

The world froze. Suddenly, Lloyd's entire body went cold. His vision hazed for a moment, and he was left almost completely speechless. His hand almost fell from the comm, and he stumbled about on his feet for a moment inside of the cavern. Akita looked up to him in worry as Lloyd's breath began to come slightly faster than normal.

"Y...You're sure about that?" Lloyd asked with a gulp, "You… you're sure?"

"Yeah!" Kai chimed in, "We can't take the Land Bounty, but the rest of us can go home! I can finally get back to TV!"

"And showers!" Jay groaned, "I hate river baths!"

"You should come back to the village soon, Lloyd," Nya informed him, "It sounds like you've helped them like you said you would! Now we can finally get out of this freezing place and back to the warm Monastery!"

Lloyd let his hand fully fall from the comm. Akita had moved over from the patch and gotten down on her knees beside him to see what he was listening to. Lloyd looked over to her, then he raised his hand and pressed it up to his comm.

"I… yeah…." Lloyd gulped, feeling his throat start to throb, "Going home. I'll… I'll, be there."

"Great!" Nya exclaimed, "We'll see you then, Lloyd!"

Lloyd pulled the comm form his ear and stashed it back into his robe. Any happiness on Akita's face had faded away. She turned to look to Lloyd, and as she did, all she could do was blankly stare at him as he did the same to her. Lloyd realized she was waiting to hear it from him.

"They are… they're finishing the brew," Lloyd spoke quietly, "They'll be ready to go home by the end of the week."

Akita remained stiff, "And… you are going?"

"...I…" Lloyd gulped, "I… I told them I would."

"You, are going to leave us?" Akita leaned back, "But… but, we accepted you into our tribe. We built you a home! You… the village expects you to be chief! Are, are you planning to just leave us?"

"I don't know!" Lloyd shook his head, "I… I never said that I was staying! But… but, I don't want to leave!"

Akita's expression turned hurt hearing those words, "...I, I had believed that, when you put on our robes that you had become one of us. You allowed for us to take you in. Was… was all of this a lie? Was all of the time that you have spent with us, just to appease us?"

"No! No, it, it wasn't!" Lloyd felt like the ground was crumbling under him, "I… I've loved it here! I love it here! You… you've made me happy, Akita! And, and I… I don't know!"

"...You were, lying to me," Akita's hurt expression began to sour, "Were you lying to me when you said you loved me, Lloyd?"

"No!" Lloyd stood up, "I wasn't lying to you! I do love you!"

"Then are you planning to leave me?!" Akita stood with him, "After you have reunited me with my people, and we have taken you in, were you planning to leave us?!"

"No! I… I…" Lloyd couldn't defend himself, "Akita I can't just leave! I'm the Green Ninja!"

"No!" Akita shouted, "You are our Green Savior! You have not been the Green Ninja here! Are you not happy with us?! Are you not at peace?!"

"I am! I'm really happy here!" Lloyd gripped his head, "But… but I can't stay here! I promised my friends, I… I just, I can't leave them behind!"

"So… Ninjago is more important to you, than me?" Akita stepped back, "The land that took your father, your childhood, your years and your peace from you, with friends that do not acknowledge your suffering, that is more important to you?"

"Akita…" Lloyd gripped his fists against his headdress, "Ninjago isn't like here! We defeated the Ice Emperor and brought peace back to this place! Ninjago will always have someone trying to take it over! Someone is always going to rise up! I… I can't just stay here and selfishly throw away my destiny! It doesn't matter… it doesn't matter how I feel! I can't abandon it!"

Something in Akita's eyes snapped hearing that. Her body went on guard, and Lloyd felt the air around her shifting. She lowered her arms and then looked away from him. Her body was filled with anger and hurt, something that right now, Lloyd couldn't dispense.

"So… our relationship is just that, then?" Akita whispered, "It is selfish? Selfish for you to be happy? For me to be happy?" She bit back snarl, "Fine, then."

Lloyd felt what little anger had risen up in him vanishing as Akita looked like that. His words were caught in his throat, knowing nothing he could say right now would make this better. Yet by saying nothing, he all but confirmed what Akita said. It was all Akita needed to collect her thoughts.

"We should return to the village," Akita growled, stalking towards the exit, "We have wasted far too much time here. Just as you have your time with us with your decision."

"Akita…" Lloyd attempted to speak. Akita turned on him with an angry, almost feral looking gaze.

"We are going home!" Akita growled, "Once you open the door, we will go back to the village. I only regret that we share a shelter together."

Lloyd didn't have any response to her. He took hold of his staff and nodded, letting Akita guide the two back to the entrance. With a flash of power, the stone opened, allowing them out. As soon as the night air hit them, Akita had transformed back into a wolf and taken off into the forest. She ran far and fast, the faintest bit of tears filling her eyes. Lloyd, his body feeling weighed down, slowly followed after her.

* * *

Akita had returned to the village far later into the night, almost sunrise. Lloyd, by then, had returned and fallen asleep in his new bedding. When he woke up, Akita had already left as well, and Lloyd knew it was likely to go to Kotaru's home. He had wanted to talk to her after they had cleared their heads, but it didn't look like he could.

All throughout the day, Lloyd couldn't find Akita. No matter where he thought she'd be, she wasn't there. Even while he was looking, however, he had no idea what he could say to her to begin with. This was an inevitability that he'd put out of his mind. For the last few weeks, he hadn't been thinking about Ninjago. He hadn't called Zane, or Nya, or anyone. Leaving late night messages when he knew they were asleep had just been his excuse to stop thinking about them. Now, he didn't have the luxury of doing that.

The pattern of missing Akita continued all into the evening. By then, Lloyd was worried. It was getting closer to the time for the selection, and Chief Persegi had decreed all Formlings needed to be there. After looking for a long time, he finally came to Kotaru, who was casually working on carving a new shovel.

"Kotaru!" Lloyd asked him, "Have you seen Akita?"

"She slept in my home last night, but I have not seen her since," Kotaru put down his project, "Why? Has she not returned to you?"

"No… we, got into a fight last night and I think she is still mad at me," Lloyd grimaced, "Do, you think you could help me look for her?"

Lloyd reconteed the events to Kotaru as to what had happened. He explained everything, down to the smallest of details. After hearing everything, all Kotaru did was nod to him. There was no judgement in his eyes, only understanding.

"I understand. I will go and look for her," Kotaru declared, "Whichever one of us finds her will bring her to the ceremony. If we do not find her by then, we will go regardless."

After bidding him thanks, Lloyd had split ways with Kotaru. Lloyd took to remaining in the village to look, while Kotaru began to search the Great Forest. With the nose in his bear form, it hadn't taken him too long to track down the general area where her scent was. When it became too difficult to pinpoint, he reverted to his normal form and began looking around for her on foot.

"Sister!" Kotaru called out," Sister! Akita! It is almost time for the selection! Where are you?!"

It didn't take too long for him to hear the noise of someone shifting in the snow. Kotaru came to find Akita laying against a massive tree with a large knot exposing a hollow core. Akita lay against the tree, hugging something to her chest. Kotaru at first wasn't sure what it was, but as he got closer, he realized that it was Lloyd's uniform. Where she'd gotten it, he didn't know. She didn't acknowledge him as he entered her line of sight. It wasn't until he got close enough to hear her that she even spoke.

"He is going to leave me," Akita sniffed out in a hollow voice, "He is going to return home!"

Kotaru, understanding quickly, nodded and walked over to her. She hadn't said anything when she came to sleep the previous night. Kotaru had just assumed it had been something she needed. He took a seat beside her, sighing as he did.

"I have spoken to Lloyd already," Kotaru admitted, "I know what he is thinking."

"Then you have heard…." Akita buried her face into the gi, "He thinks nothing of me."

"That is not true, sister," Kotaru looked up, "He is in turmoil. You have shown him what you wished to. He has reason to want to stay. Is that not what you wanted?"

"I wanted him to leave behind Ninjago!" Akita declared hoarsely, "I wanted him to forget about that place! He is one of us now, Kotaru! I had thought him being made one of us would have swayed his heart!"

Kotaru let Akita calm down for a few moments, then he asked, "Did you ask him if he was planning to stay?"

Akita deflated somewhat at his words, "No. I did not wish to make him think it was on my mind."

"And was it?" Kotaru asked.

"Yes!" Akita growled, "I have known the day for him to return has drawn near! I had… I had hoped he would have not spoken of it at all! That he would have quietly stayed, and chosen us!"

"But his heart is not yours to command," Kotaru leaned over to give Akita a small side hug, "We have both known that he was never guaranteed to stay. You asked me to help you show him this place. We have both done what we wished. We cannot make this choice for him."

Akita threw up her arm to break Kotaru's hold on her, "But it is not fair! It is not fair for him to have done so much with us! It is not fair for him to have spent so many weeks with us, learning our ways and becoming one of us! If he did not wish to stay, he should not have… should not have made me believe he wanted to!" Her eyes misted over, "He should have made me think I meant so much to him!"

Kotaru allowed Akita to bury her face in the gi once more and sob. He thought carefully on what to say next, but for now he just put a hand on her back and let her cry. She wailed for several minutes, letting her emotions continue to pour from her. He could feel she had done so for a long while, and if he did not do something, she would continue to.

"Lloyd did not stay with us because he wished to lead us on," Kotaru explained to her, "I believe that he truly does want to stay with us. He is driven in two directions, and right now, he has no idea which is the right one to take. His heart is in turmoil, as it sounds it always has been. He has allowed himself to see what a life with us could be like. Now, we must let him decide which life is the one he wishes to live more."

Akita raised her head gently. Kotaru gently leaned over to pull her upright and take the gi from her hands. He folded it delicately, then laid it back inside the tree where he guessed it belonged. Akita looked to him in confusion, but looked far too tired to protest.

"Dry your tears, sister," Kotaru wrapped his arms around her in another hug, "Look forward not with regret, but with hope. His decision is not set in stone. No matter what he decides, or what it is that happens, you will have the memory of him. It will hurt us all if he is to leave. Yet if that is what his heart wants, then we have no right to change that. We can only pray our time with him has helped show his heart something he may not have known he wanted, and pray that he sees that when the time comes."

Akita didn't respond to Kotaru. Knowing that was likely the best he could get from her now, Kotaru slowly helped to sit her up and then shifted himself to his feet. He reached his hand out to her, extending it to her.

"Tonight we cannot worry about that, only about our own future," Kotaru smiled, "It will hurt to do so, but we must put it from our minds and focus on our people. Come with me, Akita. Let us rejoin our people, and put worries of the future to then, and the worries of the present to now."

Akita gave Kotaru a small look, before a small smile managed to break her lips. She reached up to wipe her face, then brush some of her hair back against her head. One hand took hold of Kotaru's own and, with a small pull, Kotaru helped her to her feet.

"You do not need to do this for me, brother," Akita pointed out, "It is not your duty to tend to me."

"That is what a brother does, sister," Kotaru smirked, "Especially the older brother," He ignored her annoyed look and turned his own gaze back to the village, "The time has come for us to see what the future holds, even if this is just the smallest piece of it."

* * *

After finding his sister, Kotaru had returned to Lloyd and told him she would be coming. The two had spent a long while talking after that, with Lloyd explaining some of the details as to what had gone down with them. After that, Lloyd had asked Kotaru for a favor, and one that Kotaru had at first found surprising, but soon agreed to. There wasn't much time to discuss it further, for the two had to hurry to the gathering of the other Formlings for the event.

When the two arrived, Chief Persegi stood in front of the bonfire once more. The moon had just risen high enough to be seen clearly over the trees, a tiny sliver that cast little light for everyone to see by. Instead, it was the orange light that illuminated the cleared ground that the village was built upon. There were several bonfires now that the village used, one for each four houses. This was the largest, and the heat of its flames being built higher than the chief was tall was enough that none could get close to it without feeling their bodies burn.

The last time Lloyd had stood by the fire, it had been when he was welcomed into the tribe. It was a moment that had impressed on him the value of the people around him. It had given him a place and people that would accept him. He was still wearing the clothes that he had been given, and hadn't gone back to put on the green gi still inside of the tree. Standing here again, even if it wasn't that long ago, left him with a strange feeling of deja vu.

Everyone stood around the fire. Lloyd could see each and every Formling that he'd met in this village. His time hadn't been long with them, but it'd been powerful to him. He could see Uzura, smiling up towards the fire with the light dancing in her eyes. Karib stood beside Chikin and the other Hunters that Akita spent her days with. Kotaru was beside Kawauso and the other Makers, all of them looking tense with anticipation as to what was to happen next. Yukiho had her arms folded in front of her, looking at everyone around her with patience and care. Sheka was rubbing her hands together nervously and looking around, edging a bit closer to Kotaru as she did. Everyone was here.

Akita stood away from Lloyd, refusing to look at him. Her expression was as neutral as it had ever been, showing no signs of the last time they'd spoken. Lloyd felt his heart twist seeing her like that, but now wasn't the time for this. This wasn't about the two of them. It was about the village And so, even if it pained him to, he forced himself not to look at Akita.

"I do not wish to repeat what we have all known and heard me say before," Chief Persegi raised his voice to begin, "We have all known we survived a force that wished us gone. We have rebuilt, and it is time for us to wave in a new era for our people. I am proud of each and every one of you in this village. I am proud of you all for showing such resolve in the face of our circumstances. Let us hold our heads high, as we begin our march into a new time, together."

"This is the last night I will address you as your chief," Chief Persegi continued, "I hold no sadness at this. All of you are worthy of this honor. Those of you that are among our young, you will each grow to be worthy of this honor. If any of you were to step forward tonight, I would be happy to see you standing in my place. But that is up to each of you. It is now time for you to decide your future."

With that, Persegi stepped away from the blaze, drifting to stand away from the other Formlings so as not to impede on the process. With that declaration, the village no longer had a chief. Lloyd felt his breath starting to raise in his throat, knowing what was going to happen here. He knew what he had to do, but he knew that he couldn't be the one to say it. He had to wait, wait to see what would happen first.

The silence remained. Nobody wished to speak, All noise came from the crackling and popping of the fire. It was all that they could hear, all that the forest around them heard. It was a moment of reflection, to see if those who would step forward truly did wish for it to happen.

"I will be the first to put forward a name," Kotaru was the one that broke the silence, "I put my support behind Lloyd."

The village let out a small murmur of assent. Lloyd felt his breath rising in his throat. He slowly stepped forward to put himself back in front of the flames, between them and the villagers. He turned to face the village, his hands trembling somewhat. Kotaru looked to him with a surefire smile. All looked to Lloyd to see if he would accept.

"Before I accept," Lloyd looked to the villagers, "Does anyone else want to step forward?"

Normally, stepping forward would have meant Lloyd had already accepted, but that murmur of confusion was squashed as Lloyd's words gave context. The flames kept dancing, now illuminating Lloyd's silhouette. His dragon he wore atop his head cast a shadow in front of him that only added to the imposing nature of his stance. None in the village looked ready to challenge that.

"Then I am your only candidate?" Lloyd asked. Again, there was no sound from the village. Lloyd inhaled, then he exhaled slowly.

"Then… I do not accept," Lloyd looked up towards them, "I cannot be your chief."

This time, the chatter from the villagers was far more intense. Almost all he thought this was all this night would be. Lloyd knew it just from the way they all spoke loudly, sharing their thoughts without care for who heard. It was a betrayal, a small one but still feeling like one. And all the while, there was nothing the village could truly do as Lloyd stood there, watching them all. All of them spoke and chattered. All of them, but Kotaru, who smiled at Lloyd still.

"If I am the only one you all want, then I will say who I think should be your chief," Lloyd looked over the group, "I put my support behind Akita!"

Akita, who had stood idly by the entire process, perked up and looked to Lloyd in shock and confusion. The village was similarly shocked to silence. Akita turned to look to Kotaru, who just smiled back at his sister. Akita looked to Lloyd, then to Persegi, then to anyone she could find to see if this was some sort of joke. She took so long to reply, it gave Lloyd a chance to speak.

"You all call me your Green Savior, but I never could have saved you all if Akita had not guided me," Lloyd spoke out to the assembled crowd, "She is the strongest, the bravest, the most skilled woman I have ever met. I am just thankful that I got the chance to meet her. She has already shown herself a strong Hunter, and she would make a chief that could give you all the leadership you need."

"B...But I am a Hunter!" Akita protested, "I have no desire to give that up!"

"The role of the chief is determined by the one that holds the title," Persegi spoke up, "If it is your will to be chief and remain a Hunter, there is nothing that would stop you from that."

"You spent two decades away from your people and kept their memory alive," Lloyd stepped forward Akita, "You survived and never let go of your hopes of saving your people. You were willing to help guide me when you could have just left me alone. You saved your people, Akita. I was just the one that helped you do it. You know what it is like to want to help your people more than anyone here. I think you would make an amazing chief."

Akita wasn't sure what to say to Lloyd. She wasn't sure what to say at all. They could all see it on her face as she looked around, trying to gauge if this was something that someone else had planned. Clearly, Lloyd and Kotaru had planned this series of events. Nobody else in the village looked like they were in on this. They were as shocked and surprised as she was.

"You truly think that I would make a chief worthy of my people?" Akita asked, her voice this time a bit lighter. Lloyd just smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Do you all, think that I would make a worthy chief?" Akita turned around to look to her people. The Formlings all looked to her, but none raised protest. They were not supposed to say anything until she had accepted. Nobody else stepped forward to challenge her, though.

Akita stepped forward. The village all held their breath as she walked up to where Lloyd stood. She shared a tense glance with him. The hurt and anger of what had been said between them wasn't gone, and nothing had truly been resolved. But this was another matter. Kotaru had told her that she needed to put aside tomorrow's worries and focus on today. Once the two had locked gazes, Lloyd took a few steps back to let her take his place. He drifted back until he stood beside Kotaru, who nudged him slightly with a grin.

"...Do you support me as your chief?!" Akita raised her voice, filled with determination and strength, "Would you all see me as your Hunter and your leader?!"

There was only one second of silence. One second for them all to figure out what they wanted to say. Then there was a roar of support from the village. Their noise finally drowned out the crackling of the flames that had dominated for so long. Persegi smiled and bowed his head as he saw the sight in front of him. Akita stared at them all as they shouted. They shouted for her. They all shouted to show that they wanted her as their leader.

"Then… then I accept!" Akita shouted back, her voice wavering for a brief moment before the determination that Lloyd had heard so much filled it, "I will be your chief!"

The village roared once more. Akita found her nervous frown slowly dissipated into a smile. A wave of emotion flooded her. These people were cheering for her. They had accepted her. Lloyd had found his connection. Now, Akita had started to find her own.

"Let us all welcome our new chief," Kotaru shouted over them all, "Chief Akita!"

The village roared again. Starting then, for that night, for those hours that they celebrated, there was nothing that the sadness could touch. There was no feeling in Akita's heart that could sway her from the feeling of what had come to pass. There was nothing that could stop the village from rejoicing as the election had come to close, and the worthy candidate chosen.

* * *

It was far, far later into the night that Lloyd made his way back to their home. There had been a small feast prepared in advance for the new chief. Akita had been given a special emblem to hang from her robes to signify her new position, and everyone in the village had come forward to tell her that they supported her. It had gone exactly as Lloyd wanted. He'd finally given Akita the confirmation she needed that she was still apart of this village, and that all of her struggles had only made them and herself stronger.

Lloyd took in the sight of the home. It was very simple, with little that actually made it like one in Ninjago. There was a small wall made of lashed together planks that distinguished the small firepit inside (with a hole in the roof to prevent smoke building up) for cooking and the area where both his and Akita's bedding lay. It was crude and simplistic, without electricity, without anything that Ninjago used to make life comfortable. Yet it felt far more connected to Lloyd than even the first Bounty had been.

Soon… soon that wouldn't matter. The day after next, he'd be leaving to go to Sorla's village and leave it all behind. He'd be leaving behind everything he'd built here. He'd left his gi outside of the village to show himself he wasn't leaving. Yet the moment he'd heard Nya's voice, he hadn't had the strength to say he wanted to stay.

If he didn't have the strength to say it, did he have the right to stay?

"Lloyd."

Akita's voice came from behind the makeshift wall. Lloyd had started to lay down to sleep, having removed his robes so he was now only in the trousers. Akita must have somehow gotten back here before him. He couldn't see her in the low light, and so he raised his hand to illuminate his palm with power.

"Akita?" Lloyd looked around, "Where are you?"

"I'm here, Lloyd," Akita's voice trailed from behind the barrier, "...Lloyd, may I ask you a question?"

"Yeah," Lloyd blinked, "Of course."

"...Do you want me, Lloyd?"

Akita stepped out from behind the barrier. Lloyd shone his light forward. Almost instantly, Lloyd felt his entire body going numb. There stood Akita. An Akita that stood without her robes. An Akita that stood without anything on. His green light danced along her very naked, and very vulnerable body.

"D-Do I want you?" Lloyd gulped, "D...Do you mean…?"

"Mhm…" Akita's voice was nervous, quiet. Trembling, almost, "...I wish to mate with you."

Akita crawled over towards him. Lloyd's light faded. The numbness faded, and in its place was a burning sensation that filled his entire body. Lloyd couldn't form any words. He had never even thought about this before. Akita filled the silence as she was now on all fours on top of him, pressing him down slightly into the bedding.

"...I-I…" Lloyd blinked rapidly, "I…"

"I have given you every reason to stay, Lloyd…" Akita whispered, her voice still quivering, "I have shown you everything my home has to give. I have given you every reason in my heart as to why I wish for you to stay. The only thing I have left to give you… is, this," Akita closed her eyes, "Let me… let me show you, one last thing I have to give you. If I cannot convince you to stay after this, I will accept it. But… if you chose to leave, then I wish to have no regrets."

Akita lowered her head down by his ear, then gently whispered, "Stay with me, at least for this night, Lloyd. Stay with me… and please… let us discover this feeling, together."

There was nothing more Lloyd could say to stop. There was no feeling of remorse or hesitation in his body. His love for Akita was one that he couldn't deny. He slowly pushed aside the blanket dividing the two of them, and captured her lips in his own. For just one night, the cold chill of the Never Realm was unable to touch the two lovers as they shared their time together.


	12. The Discussion

"... Am I unable to convince you not to go at all?" Akita asked quietly as Lloyd finished cinching up his bag.

"I told Nya I was coming," Lloyd stated plainly, "I have to at least show up."

The sun had hardly risen up in the sky by this point. The village hadn't stirred yet, aside from the Hunters that disappeared to catch food for those that woke up. Lloyd had gotten up even before then, to the point where the chirps and thrills of the insects of night still filled the forest. Akita, having slept beside him as she had on that night, stood with him, a sad gaze in her eyes.

"Do you intend to tell her you are staying?" Akita asked softly.

"I… I do not know what I will tell her," Lloyd shook his head, "I will, figure that out."

Akita didn't know what to say to that. All that kept her moving now, was what Kotaru had told her. It was getting harder and harder for her to believe that she had swayed his heart in the way that she wished to. She'd given him all of herself she could, and he still was unsure. The only comfort in this she took was that he hadn't said he was leaving definitively.

"If your choice is to leave us," Akita turned away, "You will need this."

Akita picked up Lloyd's green gi, something she'd taken from the forest in the woods. As he looked to it, he gave a Akita a long sideways glance.

"Where did you get that?" Lloyd asked her.

"In a place I thought meant you had made your decision," Akita frowned, "Clearly, I was foolish to think that. Take it with you."

Lloyd stared at it. When he'd placed that in the clearing, he thought his heart had been set. He thought that everything he'd done was what he wanted. Yet it'd just taken Nya telling him that they were ready to leave to make all of his resolve crumble. Now, he was more unsure than ever, and seeing Akita holding that which all but held him to Ninjago made his chest burn with shame.

"Pack it," Lloyd told her, "I may not need it."

"But you may," Akita frowned as she stuffed it into his bag, "And that is what upsets me."

The two exchanged no more words as they both moved to grab their gear. According to what Nya had said, Sorla had finished the brew yesterday, and the team was waiting for Lloyd to arrive to open the portal. Akita had insisted on coming with him despite her duties. She claimed Kotaru would cover her for. What that meant, was yet to be seen.

Soon the two stood at the edge of the village, namely at the trail they had taken. It felt like a lifetime ago that Lloyd had come down this trail. A trail he'd once been excited to see what was on the other side, he was now dreading what was at the end. Akita adjusted the straps on her bag, looking down firmly at the snow in front of her as she did.

"We should get going," Lloyd informed Akita, "I wish to speak to Sorla before we leave… and, if we get there when my friends are awake, they will probably stop me from doing that," He paused, "Is it truly okay for you to be gone from the village for so long?"

"Kotaru will handle my duties," Akita frowned, "As far as they know, you are simply making a trip to the village to discuss matters with our newfound allies."

Lloyd winced hearing that. He hadn't told the village anything. Telling them would be like telling his friends. He was so conflicted now that trying to just make any decision with others felt like a mistake. After how Akita had grown bitter around him after the initial call, he couldn't imagine the tribe. It took all he had not to feel the clothes and headdress gifted to him by Persegi weighing him down like weights in an ocean.

In one hand, Lloyd held the staff of the FSM he'd retrieved from the cavern. To leave it behind felt wrong, more wrong than taking it with him. He gripped the staff in one hand, then took one step down the path. Akita took one step forward, then she stopped. Not hearing her tracks, Lloyd was forced to look back, and when he saw her face, he listened.

"Lloyd," Akita spoke quietly, "I have thought this since that night, and I must know. Did you make me chief so as to give me something else to think of when you left me?"

Lloyd wanted to say no. He knew that the answer was no. Right now, however, it would sound like a lie. A truth spoken in the tone of a lie was no better than a lie. Unable to answer, Lloyd just shook his head and gestured for her to follow. Akita, her expression unchanged, began to step after him, beginning their long trek to the village. Unlike the previous trip, there were no words. There was no need for them. Nothing they could say would make the cold and bitter winds of the Never Realm pierce under their clothes to chill them both to the core.

* * *

"Thank you, Sorla," Lloyd nodded as she finished pouring him a cup of tea.

"Oh, it is my pleasure," Sorla affirmed, "It has been awhile since I have seen you here, Lloyd. You have changed, and not just your clothes."

Lloyd looked down to the Formling robes he had on, then he nodded his head, "Yeah… it's… been a little while. I… I got accepted as part of the Formling village and, they made me these to commemorate it."

"I can see that you enjoyed your time," Sorla chuckled, "You have even begun to change how you speak to me versus with your partner."

Lloyd blushed heavily, "I… got tired of having to explain what contractions were. After a day or two to adjust… it didn't really take me that long to get over using them. Now I can just go in and out of using them."

"That sounds to me like a sign of growth," Sorla reached up to sip her own tea, "I was surprised you came to me before your friends. What is it that you wish to speak to me about, Lloyd?"

Lloyd looked down into his tea. He saw his reflection in it. Namely, he saw the carving of a dragon, sitting atop his head as naturally as those Akita and Kotaru wore on their own. He saw his face, the same face that he'd left this place with, and the same face that he'd come here with. Yet the more he looked into it, the more he felt that he didn't know the face he was looking at. It left him unable to form any words, and only to just look at Sorla for a long while to try to form what he wanted to say.

"I don't know why," Lloyd answered, "But I have a feeling you already know."

"Ah," Sorla chuckled, "You are smarter than you look. Not that I was prying, Lloyd. I have been around for a long time. It gets easier to see when someone is thinking of a hard decision the older you get. And with that thing on your head, you make it not that hard to guess what it is."

"Yeah," Lloyd took another sip of tea, "I guess it isn't that hard. I'll, just go ahead and say it," Lloyd bit his lip before he forced out, "I want to stay in the Never Realm." As he said it, chains both loosened and fastened around his heart. A weight lifted was filled by another.

"Do you?" Sorla asked passively.

"I do," Lloyd leaned forward, "I… I want to stay with Akita, and the Formlings. I know I haven't been here that long but… but I'm happy here. I'm really happy here. These past few weeks have been, they've just been the happiest that I've ever been. There's no fighting, there's no one trying to kill me. It's just… it's just people that have accepted me as one of their own."

"Yet you find your heart drawn to Ninjago," Sorla pointed out, "Have you come to me seeking guidance? Or just to say what you think?"

"...Both?" Lloyd shook his head, "Normally I'd go to Master Wu about this but… but lately he just hasn't wanted to deal with us. And, even if he was here, I don't think he'd hear out what I wanted to say."

"And why is that?" Sorla asked, taking another sip, "From what your friends have told me, he seems like a wise man."

"Because what I'm asking is to give up my responsibility," Lloyd pointed out, "He'd say that was selfish. That I was just, giving up. He wouldn't let me do that."

"Does he hold the power over you to make you act?" Sorla replied.

"He… well, if I honestly said no… I…" Lloyd had to think about that, "It's just that, he's my Master! I can't say no to him."

"You clearly have a desire here, Lloyd," Sorla looked up to him, "If you hold him in such regard, why do you not expect him to listen to what you have to say to him? Is a teacher truly a teacher if he is unable to listen to his students?"

"He's, well, he's Master Wu," Lloyd shook his head, "That's not the point. The point is, I wanted to talk to you. Right now… you're the only person I can think of here that won't judge me for this."

"Ah, so that is the reason," Sorla chuckled, "Well, it is good to know that there are still people out there that like to listen to what I have to say. I assume the reason you do not speak with your lover is because she has been the one to put you down this path?"

"Yes," Lloyd admitted, "It's… it's been ever since the two of us went to go and defeat the Ice Emperor that I've been thinking about this. It hasn't stopped. It was always in the back of my mind when I was in the village, but now that it's here… now that it's today…"

Lloyd trailed off, sipping more tea to calm down. Sorla, seeing that Lloyd had finished off his cup, leaned over to pour him more. Lloyd thanked her with a murmur and sat the cup aside, putting his hands in his lap and closing his eyes to center himself. Sorla sat back, watching Lloyd demonstrate all that he was feeling just by the way that he sat. It was an easy read, even for one that didn't' have the experience she did.

"Perhaps I can be a guide to your thoughts," Sorla proposed, "You will get nowhere if you try to reason right now. I cannot tell you what you should do, but I can help you to discover what it is in your heart you wish to find. You are in the presence of the Hearth Fire," Sorla gestured to the flame burning beside them, "It is said the smoke can help to clear the mind of those that are open to it. If I guide you, will you allow it in?"

Lloyd looked to the flame. He'd heard so many mentions of Spirits and forces in this place that were beyond simply the FSM, he'd stopped questioning it. Right now, more than ever, he needed a clear head. So he nodded said head, and in turn Sorla gave him a warm smile.

"Let us start with why you wish to return home," Sorla spoke up, "Tell me, what pulls you there?"

"The fact that Ninjago is always in danger," Lloyd replied simply, "I have to be there to fulfill my duty to protect it."

"All places have conflicts, Lloyd," Sorla replied, "I have seen Ninjago. If your home is as strong as you believe it, then there will be those that will rise up there to protect it."

"But I'm the leader of the ninja, I'm the one that leads them into battle," Lloyd countered, "If I'm not there, can they really do it without me?"

"When you were in this place, you had help find you," Sorla pointed out, "The one that you came here with, she was the one that guided you. There will always be those that rise up to face evil."

"But that's the thing… she wouldn't have survived if I hadn't been there," Lloyd put forward, "She would have just been frozen. Like everyone else. What if something happens in Ninjago, and my team needs me? And I'm here, just… just here?"

"That is the risk you take by staying," Sorla informed him, "No decision is free of consequence. The question is simply how far in your mind you let the consequence take hold."

"... I don't think this is helping," Lloyd shook his head, "Let's… let's move on to something else."

Sorla didn't say anything. Lloyd reached out to take another sip of tea. He at least felt himself getting somewhat more relaxed right now. He didn't feel as defensive as he had the first time that he'd talked to Akita. Those first few conversations with her, they'd left him feeling guilty. Right now, he didn't feel guilty. He just felt confused.

"I know that if I stayed, I'd hurt my team," Lloyd picked the next thought to start with, "I know that they'd all question what's going on. If I told them what I was thinking, they'd never accept it. They'd either force me to go or they'd all stay here until I did. If they stayed here… Ninjago would be defenseless. The only way that I know I can do this, is if I don't tell them. But… that just sounds wrong, to a team that I'm supposed to trust." Sorla just nodded for him to go on.

"And… for some reason, I'm okay with that. I'm okay with them not knowing. Because… because in some way, deep down, I know that they're all able to do this. It's just like Akita said: Ninjago hasn't relied on me directly for a long time. I mean, I wasn't even in the fight for almost all of the stuff with the Time Twins. And, I mean, I wasn't even in the fight with Morro at all for awhile! It feels like… Ninjago relies on me less and less. They rely on the team more. And… and even with everything that Aspheera did, the team could have won that without me. It wouldn't have changed… if I wasn't there."

"Your words carry a conviction," Sorla pointed out, "But your delivery wavers."

"Because this is selfish of me to say!" Lloyd pointed out, "Do you know how much I'd hurt them? How much this would just, hurt them? But I know if I tell them then I'll never get the choice! I'll never get to stay. They won't listen to me. It'd come down to their duty. Our duty. That's what it means to take up the mantle of ninja."

"Any mantle than cannot be put down is not a mantle at all," Sorla addressed, "That is a shackle."

"Then it's a shackle that destiny put on me," Lloyd declared, "And it's one that I'll have to deal with. I'll… I'll just have to handle it."

"You speak of your duty like something you wish you could lay down," Sorla pointed out, "Even now, speaking of your friends, it comes back to that. You speak about your role. Who gave you that role?"

"Destiny," Lloyd stated instantly.

"Yes, destiny… tell me, Lloyd, do you think that destiny would want you to resent it?" Sorla took a sip then poured herself another cup, "Do you think that whatever force out there guides us towards where we must go, would want you to come to see it in such a negative light?"

Lloyd's mind filled with the image of Morro, "No," Lloyd lowered his head, "It wouldn't."

"Mhm… that is just something to think about," Sorla continued, "You were speaking about your friends. Are there others that would miss you in Ninjago, Lloyd?"

"Master Wu… and my mother," Lloyd grimaced, "But, it's not like my mother is ever around to see me anyways."

"Does that mean that she does not get to love her son?" Sorla added.

"It… I don't know," Lloyd shook his head, "It's like she doesn't want me. She just, leaves to do whatever she wants. I don't even remember she's gone half the time. I'm so used to her being gone, her being around is the confusing thing! And Master Wu has just, treated us like he doesn't want us! Everytime that I go and relax just a bit, I have to train more. It's like he won't let me go and have anything that isn't being the Green Ninja! At last when my dad was guiding us he didn't… he didn't…"

Lloyd's anger fizzled out as the topic of his dad came up. He reached over with shaking hands and downed the entire cup of tea he had left. It burned his throat as it went down, but he didn't care. Sorla moved to only pour him a half cup this time, thinking he would try it again. Lloyd did just that, and she just watched him with a neutral gaze as he shook with the scalding feeling going down his throat.

"Of everything Akita said… I can't say anything when it comes to him," Lloyd shook his head, "I loved him, Sorla. I loved my dad. I… I watched him fight the purest evil out there, just to try to save me. I literally saw him fight back against him. And then… Ninjago just took him from me. He gave his own life to save it. I didn't have him for long at all. It doesn't even feel like he was there in my life as anything other than a villain. I… I want him back. I want him back… and now all I have is someone that tried to kill me, and then just left like my mother did."

Sorla, sensing that Lloyd was going to speak for a long time, didn't say anything. Indeed, Lloyd reached up to rub his eyes and force himself not to get emotional. He wasn't sure why he was getting to this state so quickly. He just felt like he was there.

"My family doesn't care about me, or they won't show they do," Lloyd mumbled, "My friends are the family that I have and… and I know that I can't turn to them for this. I have to make this decision on my own. I've always had them there to help me. They've always been there for me. And now I'm… I'm here, talking to someone else because nothing they could say could help me!"

"I'm happy here," Lloyd continued, "I'm happy here. I'm happy. And, and I feel like I'm being punished for being happy. I'm here and I have something that makes me happy. Akita makes me happy. She doesn't look at me like I'm the Green Ninja. She never looked at me that way. She looks at me like, like I'm a person. And, and she's done everything she can to keep making me happy. I'm in love with her, Sorla. I don't feel like I did when Harumi was manipulating me. I… I feel like I could spend the rest of my life with Akita, and I'd never be any less happy than I am right now."

"And it's not just her! The entire village makes me happy! Ninjago never thanked me for saving them until Emperor Garmadon came back. Until then, they just kept moving on. Even when we saved them from the Great Devourer, or the Golden Master, or Chen, or Morro or the Time Twins, it didn't matter. Ninjago never cared. Persegi asked me to join their tribe. All of them asked me to join their tribe. They all showed me how they lived, they let me help them rebuild, and they made me this!" Lloyd gripped his robes, "I've never felt that way before! When they held a ceremony to put these robes on me… it was just, right. I felt like I was where I should be. Like I was meant to be there. I don't think that's wrong!"

"I know it hasn't been long. I know I haven't even been here long enough to probably see everything I need to see. I feel like I've seen enough, though!" Lloyd looked around, then reached out to grab his walking staff, "I found this, in a place that was left for me. There was a note saying it was left for me. I, I know that doesn't make a lot of sense, but that means that I was at least always meant to come here! If, if I was meant to be here, does that mean I was meant to meet Akita? The village? Was I meant to come here and see all of this?"

"Perhaps it was destiny," Sorla finally spoke up, "The destiny that you said seemed so clearly upset about. I do not know what happened, but it sounds like it."

"Then… then I don't know what to think about all this," Lloyd continued, "I don't know what I'm meant to think! Is, is this all something I was always meant to do? Is this a decision I was always meant to make?"

"If I may offer some guidance," Sorla sipped her drink, "It sounds as though you try to think of this in a way that is beyond yourself. Thinking of it like that will only drive you mad. Whether or not you were meant to be here is a question that can never be answered. What it is you want is one you can answer yourself."

"Then… then I know what I want to do," Lloyd shook his head, "I know exactly what I want to do. I've known it since I got to the village. But… but it's whether or not I should do it… like, if I should be allowed to do it. I'm not sure about it."

Lloyd gripped his fist, "When I was given the green gi by Wu, I was told that it was meant for a warrior. It was meant for someone special. When I put it on, I was putting on a destiny greater than myself. I spent so long just trying to live up to that. Now… now I'm wanting to leave it behind. And… and it just makes me wonder if I was ever worthy of it to begin with."

"Hrmm…." Sorla reached up to rub her chin, "Your desires are clear, but your mind is not. Have you come to me today to see if I would say which side you should take? Your perceived role versus your wants?"

"I don't know why I came here today," Lloyd admitted, "I… I just knew before I saw my friends, I wanted to talk to someone. And… like I said, you're the one I wanted to talk to."

"Well, you certainly have talked," Sorla chuckled, making Lloyd flush a bit, "I will not tell you what you will do. But, I can tell you what I have thought listening to you."

"I… I guess that's better than nothing," Lloyd admitted.

"When you came to this realm, you were seeking to retrieve your friend," Sorla began, "I remember when I saw you, I thought you were all the bravest warriors our village had ever seen. You all agreed to help defend us, even when you knew none of our names. You fought back the Ice Samurai, when we would have fallen on our own. Of all of you, though, I saw you as the strongest one. It was clear from the moment we met that you were their leader. If you had stayed here and agreed to just protect us, we would have been forever in your debt."

"But you did more than that," Sorla continued, "You, and you alone, left to go and defeat the Ice Emperor. The one that had spent so long making our lives a struggle, you decided to face him on your own. When you left, I worried that you had taken the responsibility on yourself. I worried you had committed to something far too great. And my fears were proven wrong as I saw the snow thaw in an instant."

"You are a strong boy, Lloyd," Sorla smiled, "It sounds to me you have never made a decision like this on your own. You have always had your friends to guide you, or an option that is clearly superior. Now, you have been put in a place where you cannot simply pick one path. You must see what you wish to decide. Yet, you have convinced yourself to chose is something you do not have, and feel guilty for ever considering the path you have never seen until now."

"You must see what it is in you that you hold the most dear," Sorla sighed, "If you return home, you will continue to be as you were when you came. You will be the strong warrior that saves those in need, without any requests from those saved. That is a worthy pillar to aspire to become. Yet if what you have behind that identity is regret, you will come to resent those you have saved. If you return, you must come to peace with that decision."

"If you stay," Sorla concluded, "Then you must also come to peace with it. You must be ready to wear those clothes you wear now for the rest of your days. You must see that the life you have lived in this time is one you could live each and every day. If you love the woman you came here with, then you must be prepared to devote yourself to her. If you leave her now, you will hurt her, and you will need to also come to peace with that. Whatever you decide, you must be prepared to take those consequences and overcome them, before they consume you."

Lloyd didn't have anything to say. Everything Sorla said… was right. She was right. Hearing it from her lips was something he didn't know he needed. He knew all of that in his own head, and mulled it around to the point he wasn't sure what he had and hadn't thought of. With it all laid out like that, the decision was even clearer in his min than it had been before. Yet, the feeling of having to make it brought no less turmoil to him.

"You should be happy," Sorla sighed, "The right to choose is something we were granted above the animals of the forest. We are allowed to carve a path beyond the simple need to survive. How we survive is what we decide, not if we can. There is nothing selfish in your desire to want a life like that which you speak of. The only ones that can judge you for making that choice are those you allow to matter. But you cannot allow that to change what path you pursue. Only you can make this. Only you, Lloyd, can decide your future."

In a sense, it felt as though a weight had both been lifted from his shoulders, and then pressed back down. What he wanted was clear to him. What he had to do was clear to him. What he needed to do now, was to decide.

"I… I think I know what I'm going to do," Lloyd informed her, "I… I know what I want. I… I just hope that I have the strength to do it."

"Then the Hearth Fire has guided you," Sorla bowed her head, "I am glad that I could help put your mind at peace."

Lloyd stood up from his spot, feeling his body shaking. It was a different kind of shaking than the one he had carried with him to this village. That had been one of uncertainty, fear and confusion. Now, it was one of worry. Worry if what he wanted, he could go through with. Worry if he was strong enough. Yet, even with that feeling coursing through him, he knew something else: whatever happened now, he knew his mind would be clear.

"Lloyd," Akita's voice came softly from behind the entrance to the tent, "Your friends have prepared to leave. They… they are asking for you and Sorla."

"Then it is time for us to go," Sorla groaned out as she pulled herself back onto her feet, "I will retrieve the brew."

Sorla went over to the other side of where Lloyd had sat, revealing a beautifully decorated tea pot of a blue and white color. She carried it delicately, as if its weight meant she could drop it at a moment's notice. She gave Lloyd one more look of content before she walked over to the entrance. Akita slipped inside, allowing Sorla to leave. The two were alone once more, and Akita returned to that unhappy look.

"I hope that speaking with her, has cleared your mind," Akita spoke up, "I… I would like to ask… is this the last time I will see you?"

Lloyd let himself take in the sight of Akita once more. He looked at everything about her. Her beautiful hair that flowed behind her. Her defined curves and strong muscles. Her eyes that he could get lost in. All of her. Everything that was Akita, he could see in that moment.

"I'll… I will show you," Lloyd declared to her, walking over to her and planting a kiss on her cheek, "I know what I am doing. I… I just have to have the strength to do it."

Lloyd took Akita's hands for a moment, squeezing them before he left the tent. Akita, confused, followed after him. The discussion had come to a close. Outside of that tent lay the only chance Lloyd had to return home. It was now time for him to decide. It was now time for his choice.


	13. The Choice

At the top of a small hill overlooking Sorla's village, the five ninja and Krag sat. Each of them had packed a small bag to take home with them, and each of them sat around a small fire to keep warm in the cold air of the Never Realm. They each waited patiently, waiting to see the one they'd been missing for so long.

"Lloyd!" Cole laughed as he saw Lloyd emerge from the hillside, "It's been awhile!"

Lloyd, Akita and Sorla slowly submitted the hill. Sorla continued to carefully carry the tea she had brewed, delicately balancing it so no sound came from the pot. Behind her marched Lloyd and Akita, the two of which held hands as they walked. Akita had a look of confusion and worry on her face, while Lloyd had an almost blank expression on his face. Hearing Cole's hearty shout, Lloyd looked up towards them with a weak smile.

"Woah!" Jay appraised Lloyd, "Those are some weird new clothes! Where'd you get them?"

"We made them for him," Akita stated bluntly as they approached, "Lloyd saved our village and helped our people. He has been welcomed as a member of our village."

"Wait, so you're a Formling now?" Kai gasped, "Does that mean you get cool animal transforming powers?!"

"They saw my elemental dragon and said I already had a form," Lloyd reached up to tap his headdress, "So they made me this to commemorate it. "

"Awhh…" Kai sighed, "I would be even cooler than I am now if I could turn into something awesome!"

"Like what?" Nya rolled her eyes, "Something just as annoying as you are?"

"Uhh, don't you mean as _awesome_ as I am?" Kai postured. Nya rolled her eyes, and Kai and the others shared a laugh at his bad joke.

"Lloyd," Zane stood up from the circle, "It is good to see you again. It has been a long time since we have last spoken. It is good to see you are doing well."

As soon as Akita laid eyes on Zane, her body began to tense. Despite Zane's kind and caring smile, all she could see in his eyes was the cold, uncaring glare of the Ice Emperor. Zane, immediately recognizing this, slowly backed away from her, not wanting to start anything. Lloyd reached up to gently rub Akita's shoulder, hoping to calm her down.

"I've been really busy," Lloyd admitted, "Sorry about that, guys."

"We were starting to get really worried about you!" Jay piped up, "You kept just leaving us weird messages really early! And we could never get ahold of you!"

"Let's not get on him for that," Nya turned to Jay, then looked over to Akita, "I think Lloyd probably had some other things he needed to think about."

Seeing Nya's knowing gaze, followed by the confused glares of the others, made Lloyd blush profusely. Akita mustered up a small knowing grin and wrapped her arm around Lloyd's own tightly. She met Nya's gaze and held it there, as if silently daring Nya to ask more. Nya, starting to feel somewhat uncomfortable, didn't follow that tangent.

"Where's your ninja suit?" Jay asked, "You didn't forget it at the village, did you?"

"Of course not," Lloyd slung the bag he'd taken with him from the village from his shoulder, groaning out as he did, "It's right here. I brought it with me. I kinda packed a lot of stuff and it's kinda heavy..."

"Oh!" Cole stepped forward, "Here, you've probably had a long walk over here. I'll carry that for you!"

"Thanks, Cole," Lloyd smiled to him. Cole slung the bag over his shoulder. With his strength, no amount of weight Lloyd was carrying would likely mean anything to him.

"Is anyone else excited that we get to go home?" Kai asked, "Not that this place isn't cool and all, but I'm _really_ starting to miss electricity! Zane got to have the Land Bounty all to himself!"

"That was an intentional decision," Zane informed him, "I did not wish to worry anyone in the village with my presence. I am regretful that we are unable to take the Land Bounty back with us to Ninjago."

"My brew was designed to take each of you," Sorla stepped forward, "It would take someone far more skilled than me to create a brew strong enough to take something like that."

"You're plenty skilled just to make that in the first place, Sorla," Nya walked over and bowed her head to her, "We're thankful for you helping us!"

"After all you have done for my village, this was the least that I could do," Sorla chuckled, "Have you all said your goodbyes?"

The five ninja nodded to themselves. They'd all gone and said the goodbyese they needed to that morning to all of the villagers. Sorla turned her gaze to Lloyd, who didn't answer her. Akita's playful grip on his arm suddenly tightened. Seeing that, Sorla nodded to the two of them.

"It will take me a moment to create the portal," Sorla informed Lloyd, "If you require time, you will have it now."

Lloyd gave Sorla a nod of thanks, then he turned to Akita. Akita slowly tugged him away from the Ninja, gaining their confused glances as she did. She pulled him over until the two had reached a large tree. Once on the other side, Akita began to tremble, and her grip on Lloyd's arm only became more and more painful as she did.

"Lloyd… please, please do not leave me," Akita shook her head, "I-I told myself I could live with whatever decision you made. I said, I said that whatever you decided your heart wanted, I could live with. But, but I cannot stand by and watch you return to that place! You have told me everything, and you have seen all you can about me. I gave you all that I could. Please, do not leave me behind!"

"Akita…" Lloyd began. Her babbling cut him off.

"I will do whatever it takes to keep you here," Akita continued, "I will be whatever you wish me to be. You saved my people, and you saved me. I will dedicate my life to you. I will ensure that you spend not one more day in hardship. You will live a life of luxury and peace in my home. I only ask that you stay. You… you do not need even to love me, you need only to-"

Lloyd silenced Akita with a kiss to her lips. Akita's words were taken from her as, despite the fear and panic running through her body, she found herself melting into his lips. Lloyd held that kiss for a long while, letting her feel his body against her own. Tears started to trickle out from Akita's eyes as the kiss continued. Lloyd only replied by using his free arm to reach up and wipe each of them away as they emerged.

"I love you, Akita," Lloyd whispered to her as he finally pulled back, "I've been, confused about a lot of things. But I know that I love you."

"And… and is that love strong enough to keep you here?" Akita sniffled.

"This isn't the last time we'll see each other," Lloyd smiled to her, "I promise."

Akita felt something in her falter. Her grip on his arm let go. A feeling of defeat washed over her, and she took a step back from him. Lloyd, seeing this, reached forward and took hold of her hands. Akita's breath caught in her throat as she looked up with teary eyes into his own. What she saw in Lloyd's eyes made her body freeze.

"Lloyd…?" Akita whispered.

"I know what I have to do," Lloyd told her, "I… I just need to do it. No matter what happens, Akita… I have to be the one to make this choice."

"I… I see…" Akita spoke in a confused tone. Something about Lloyd felt strange. She wasn't sure what it was about him, but she felt something about him wasn't the same. Lloyd slipped his hands from her own, allowing for him to walk away. While her heart was beating in her chest, her mind was not in distress. For some reason, seeing what she had in Lloyd, she felt she needed to see what he was about to do.

Lloyd and Akita made their way back over. They arrived just as Cole was in the middle of being crushed into a hug by Krag. The others were laughing at Cole wheezing out at the intensity of it. Once Krag let Cole go to start breathing again, Sorla turned towards the group and looked over them all.

"Are you all ready to depart this realm?" Sorla asked. The five ninja all nodded. Sorla turned her gaze to Lloyd, who just looked back to her with a determined gaze.

"Once I open the portal, it will only stay open for a short time," Sorla warned them, "The distance is far, and my brew is imperfect. Enter quickly, so you are not to be left behind."

The ninja gave Sorla another nod of approval. Lloyd walked over to the group, standing behind them. Akita stood behind all of them, looking forward with a tense glare. Her breath was coming in short bursts. It reminded me of the feeling of tracking prey, of lowering her breaths so she could remain as silent as she could to approach. Why was that feeling coming forward with her now?

Sorla reached down to take the top off of her teapot. As soon as it was off, she turned and flung the content outs over the ground. The second the tea hit the ground, a violent pink spark formed on the ground. The tea began to rise up into the air, as if being sucked from the ground itself. It started to swirl in the air, drawn towards a center in line with Sorla's head. When all of the tea was off the ground, it began to rapidly expand until it formed a dense border. Small amounts of arcane looking wisps began to form and shrink backwards from the ground, causing the ring to form a cone that stretched out to a finite point in space. The portal crackled, and seeing it brought a chill to Akita's spine seeing it. Somehow, she knew she was looking as a portal into a place that she could never reach.

From the center of the portal, and image formed. It began as a small piece of light, but began to rapidly expand out until it covered the entire portal. When it stopped, the group was looking at a courtyard. Behind that courtyard was a wall, a wall that was painted with murals. The sun shone in the sky over the courtyard, illuminating the murals for them all to see. There was nothing to doubt about it. They were looking at the courtyard to the Monastery of Spinjitzu.

"That… that is it!" Zane spoke with a relief in his voice the group had never heard before, "That is home."

"The portal is open," Sorla bowed her head, "It is time for you all to go home."

"Zane," Nya turned to him, "You can go first."

Zane gave Nya a long smile of thanks, then he slowly began to step through the portal. When his body touched it, he seemed to fade out of existence from both the Never Realm and Ninjago. After a few tense moments, he reappeared on the other side. The group watched as Zane walked around in the image on the other side, like looking at a painting or a photo. When he turned back to the portal, Zane was smiling wider than ever before.

"It works!" Kai turned to the others, "Bye bye cold, heellllooo hot showers!"

Kai quickly raced forward, grabbing his bag and leaping through the portal. Once more, his image blurred before he appeared on the other side, landing beside Zane and turning to him. The two hugged each other as they did, laughing in mirth as they had finally returned home.

Jay was next. He turned to Cole, he nodded to him. The two walked forward a bit more cautiously than Kai had, both still iffy on the idea of traveling between Realms after the last time they had. Both, however, stepped through the portal and appeared at the Monastery. They quickly turned to their brothers and joined in the hug. Jay turned quickly to race off to the right, likely to go and find Wu to tell them they'd returned.

"I'll see you on the other side," Nya smiled at Lloyd. She, too, walked forward into the portal. When she appeared, she looked around in awe as if basking in the reality of it. With her there, all that was left was Lloyd.

"It is time, Lloyd," Sorla looked to him, "It's your turn to go."

Akita felt her world slow down. She watched Lloyd step forward. The world around her seemed to blur and fall away as Lloyd stepped towards the portal. Her body felt like it had no mass, and she was in danger of floating away at any moment. There were no tears. There was no sound. She was frozen in place. She no longer had sway over him. Now… now, it was Lloyd's choice.

As Lloyd stepped towards the portal, he felt his own world freeze. He was looking at home. After everything he'd thought of, he was finally seeing home again. He could see everything. He could see the warm sun of Ninjago. He could see the training equipment he'd worked so hard to build himself up with. His friends were there, rejoicing at being allowed to stay. The portal began to flicker and crackle at the edges the longer he looked.

His thoughts began to race back. His breath began to catch in his throat. His body felt numb. Suddenly, the decision he made felt like it'd never even been brought up to him. He felt paralyzed, stuck to the spot. Nothing he could do would make his body move one direction or the other. The portal continued to crackle as he stood there. He stood there, at the gap between two worlds. The one that needed him, and the one that he wanted.

His eyes caught something. The wall of murals behind the ninja. The portraits of all of the ninja's victories. The representations of everything the ninja were. Each and every victory was there. Each battle that he'd fought. Every choice that he'd made. It was all there, painted for him to see.

He saw his father, framed looming over them, the Golden Weapons in hand. His team, formed without him, still struggling their way into the world.

He saw the image of him, empowered by the light of the FSM himself, flying towards the Overlord. Confronting the beast that had taken his father from him. The hardest decision he'd had to make for not only himself, but the fate of Ninjago.

He saw the visage of Chen, lording over everyone. The man that had taken everything from him. The only figure framed to stand against Chen was his father. The father that he had given everything for. The father Ninjago had taken away.

He saw Harumi, the girl that had ripped from him everything she could. Behind them, was the man that had been twisted from his father's legacy. The symbol of everything that Harumi wanted to take from him. The symbol of what Ninjago did to the one that loved most.

And finally… he saw his friends. The ones that he'd put his life on the line for. They were all standing there, rejoicing at returning home. In front of all his hardship, in front of all of his struggles… there they stood. Smiling. Happy. Back in the place where they belonged.

The portal crackled further. Wind burst out from it as the gateway began to collapse. All at once, feeling returned to Lloyd's body. He looked to the portal, then he looked back to Akita. Akita's expression remained stunned, clouded, confused. Sorla looked to Lloyd as well. She said nothing. Both of them knew to say anything would mean nothing to him.

"Lloyd?" Nya's distorted voice came from beyond the portal.

"Lloyd!" Kai called out, "Hey, you gotta get over here! The portal's closing!"

Lloyd looked to his friends. He looked to the people that had been there for him, even when nobody else was. A sad smile spread over his lips. The portal crackled even harder, leaving his Formling robes to flap about in their wake. As the rest of his friends turned to see him, Lloyd opened his lips for one final goodbye.

"I'm sorry, guys," Lloyd took a step back from the portal, "But I'm staying here."

The portal crackled even harder. The defined ring around the edge fully caved in. Lloyd heard the final confused cries of his friends as the line began to shrink back in on itself. As the portal fully shut, the wind blew even harder, forcing Lloyd to close his eyes. With a loud burst of sound, the portal finally shut itself.

It took several moments for Lloyd to open his eyes. When he did, he was looking at the open sky of the Never Realm. The portal was gone. There was nothing there in front of him except for snow, the sky, and himself. Silence filled the air, broken slowly by the gusts of wind blowing around the two of them. The only place Lloyd was, was the Never Realm.

Lloyd fell to his knees. His world felt like it was spinning. He fell forward, putting his hands into the snow in front of him. All at once, Akita came racing forward, leaping out to help pick him up form it. Lloyd was trembling all over as she held him in her arms. As she took him in her arms, she hugged him tightly. It wasn't long after that Lloyd would feel something warm trickling down the back of his neck.

"Y-You… you stayed…" Akita sobbed out, "Your heart, I reached it. I… I am…" She shook her head, "I love you, I… I…."

Akita had no more words. She soon had leaned down to press her head into his shoulder and cry. They were nothing more than tears of happiness. All of the fear, all of the anguish, all of the confusion was released, as she cried into his shoulder. Lloyd himself was still stunned for a long few moments. The more tears that wetted his robe, however, the more that he felt his breath coming back to him. Hearing Akita's sobs brought his world back to him. Her world back to him.

"I… I did…" Lloyd gulped, "I… I was worried, worried I wouldn't have the strength to. But… I-I finally decided. I… I want to be happy. I want to be at peace. And… and I want to be with you, Akita."

Akita's wails only grew harder upon hearing that. Lloyd allowed her to cry. Tears of his own began to trickle down his face. Slowly, he pulled Akita back to fully embrace her, holding onto her as if the slightest bit of wind would rip her away. His hands dug into her back as he let his own tears loose over her shoulder. The two embraced each other, crying in the cold air that the Never Realm brought them.

"So that is your choice, then?" Sorla asked him, a smile on her lips, "Are you content with it, Lloyd?"

Lloyd looked up to Sorla just long enough to nod his head, "Yeah…" Lloyd hugged Akita tighter, "As… As long as I have her, I'm fine with the one I've made." He returned to holding

Akita, allowing for time to melt away as he embraced his lover, in the new home that he'd finally chosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> And thus, we've come to the climactic moment of the story. It was this and the first chapter that inspired the entire fic. I decided to post both this and chapter 12 today instead of waiting a week due to the flow of the story. I didn't feel chapter 12 was satisfying as a chapter on its own, and thus, I have posted this.
> 
> That is not to say this is the last chapter. There are three more chapters for this fic. I hope you will stick around and continue reading.


	14. The Derelict

"Guys, the portal's closing!" Kai ran towards the entrance, "Lloyd! Hey, you gotta get over here! The portal's closing!"

The portal crackled in the air, suspended in it like something both there and not. It was a rip between the two realms furthest apart, and the only way that the ninja had home. The crackling of the portal was growing more and more violent, destabilizing itself as it went on. It was closing, and there were only five of them that had gone through.

"Lloyd!" Nya shouted.

"I'm sorry, guys… but I'm staying here."

Lloyd's voice echoed distantly through the portal. He felt so close that Nya could reach through and touch him. Yet instead, Lloyd stepped away, a single step that felt like a million miles in that one instant. When he stopped, the portal's crackling seemed to hit critical as the defined circle of the portal began to collapse inwards, shrinking its size as the image of Lloyd faded further and further out. Nya went to lunge forward to grab him, but Kai's instincts kicked in to grab her at the last second. She made one more reach for him in Kai's arms as the image fully faded away, the sound cutting out in an instant. The portal was gone.

Everyone stood still, frozen to their spots. What had just happened took time to process in their heads. Kai, realizing what he was doing, let go of Nya. She stumbled forward, nearly falling flat as she stood right where the portal had been. She raised her hands upas if expecting to feel something, to feel Lloyd's hands on her own. Her mind expected for her to be embracing Lloyd right now, but instead there was nothing.

The silence of the air of the Monastery was all they could hear. Cole and Kai stood staring at Nya, a blank look on their faces in shock. Zane was blinking, for once the computations that went on behind his metal face seemingly quelled. There was nothing but the warmth of the sunlight above them, and the faint trickle of wind that pushed in through the Monastery doors to greet them. There was nothing else there except themselves.

"They're here!" Jay's excited voice broke the tension like a lighting bolt. Nya gasped and turned towards the sliding doors to the Monastery entrance, seeing Jay quickly pulling along Master Wu. Pixal followed afterwards, a hopeful look on her face. Nya felt a rush of panic go through her as Master Wu slowly raised his head, adjusting his hat to see those that had come back.

"Y...You're back!" Wu gasped out, rushing down the small steps to race forward towards them all, "You all found your way back!"

"Zane!" Pixal shouted, rushing forward and wrapping her arms around Zane. Zane's body remained cold and stiff as she went about embracing him with all of the passion, terror and fear that had wracked her since Aspheera had taken him away. For a few precious moments, for those few relieving seconds of finally having him back, she noticed nothing. She was too happy, too overjoyed, too stripped of her guilt and fear of what she'd done to all of them.

Nya remained terrified. Her body felt like it would when fight or flight kicked in. She felt every single part of her body, all at once. She was rooted to the spot, but there was no danger. There was nothing around her that would do her harm. There was nothing there that could hurt her. Nothing that hadn't already hurt her.

"You… you're all…" Wu's relief waas undercut as he felt the tension in the air. Someone was missing. It was easy to see from their faces, and to count those that had returned. Even Jay, standing beside Master Wu, noticed it. Pixal felt the air around her darkening, and she let go of Zane to turn towards everyone.

"Where…" Jay was the one finally brave enough to ask, "...Where's Lloyd?"

Kai and Cole lowered their heads, as if they were in shame. They didn't want to be the ones to say it. Not when they didn't understand it. Zane's processor was flooded with emotions, ones in such potency he hadn't had in a long while. Having Pixal against him like this, it left him completely stunned of words. The duty would fall to the only one that was functioning. And she was ready to run.

"He… he didn't come," Nya choked out, forcing her tone to obey her, "He said, he wasn't coming with us."

"What?" Master Wu asked, walking up to Nya quickly, "What, what do you mean?"

Nya didn't want to say it. As Master Wu got closer, she felt her control returning. It made her feel even worse knowing that she could tell him. She looked down and away as Wu reached out to her, causing Wu to retract his hand. He looked over to Kai, who had a thousand yard stare in his eyes as she looked firmly down at the Monastery grounds. Cole leaned up to answer him, but his words caught in his throat. It was left to the only one that could process Wu's request.

"Lloyd… Lloyd said, that he wasn't coming with us," Zane spoke in a hushed voice, "We were given the aid of a woman named Sorla. She prepared a brew for us, one that was unstable. We each went through, but, when it was time for Lloyd to come… he… didn't."

"You… you're saying that Lloyd remained behind?" Pixal looked to Zane, "Even, knowing the difficulty there was to get home?"

"Yeah," Nya finally found her voice, "He… he looked right at us when he said it."

Once more, there was a silence. For Wu, a reunion he'd been long hoping for was shot in the heart. For Pixal, confusion was filling each of her circuits as she tried to process it. It was to say nothing of the five that had actually been there with Lloyd not a few minutes earlier. What had just happened felt like something out of a twist end to a movie… and one that changed everything.

"We have tea here!" Jay perked up, a hopeful tone in his voice, "We can just make another way back! Yeah! What did she put in it? There were some leaves and then some water and… a berry! Right, that berry! Cole, come on, what was that thing, she made it sound all important!"

"Sorla said that berry was a seed," Cole lifted his head, "She… I think she said it only grows once every hundred years. It's what got us here in the first place."

"...Okay… so we don't have that here," Jay began, "Then… then I'm sure Lloyd can make on one the other side! Right? Was that the last berry?" Jay tensed up and slowly walked up to Cole in a daze, then grabbed his shoulders violently and shook him, "Tell me there was another berry!"

"I didn't see annnootthherrrr one!" Cole warbled out under Jay's onslaught.

"So… that means that Lloyd's… stuck there?" Kai stepped forward, "...Well, that's, that's okay. We'll, we'll get the Realm Crystal! Or, or some Traveler's Tea! There's gotta be another one of those Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu, right? Right?!"

"The… the Scroll that was dropped by Aspheera has been taken into Borg's custody," Pixal explained shakily, "It, it proved too dangerous to attempt to use to reach you. For the safety of everyone… we…. We destroyed it by overloading it with Wu's power."

Hearing that sent another wave of cold silence over the Monastery. Hearing it ripped right through, even to those two that had done it. It made so much sense to destroy the scroll. It'd be used for evil purposes, and using it would eventually end in them being corrupted. Zane knew firsthand how powerful using the scroll could make one feel. Yet all of that reasoning, all of that logic wouldn't register to them. It was too distant to factor into their heads, too far way for them to think about. All that it meant right now, was that their only way to access Lloyd was gone.

"Kai…" Nya tried to assure her. Kai began to pace up to Master Wu.

"There's, there's always something! Ninjago is full of artifacts! This, this can't be it!" Kai's voice became more desperate, "We can repair the Crystal! We'll go out, however long it takes, and figure out how to do it! Or, or we can figure out how to grow one of those stupid trees here! Traveler's Tea can't be that hard to make! Even Sorla could brew it!"

"Kai," Master Wu tried to stop him. Kai began to tremble as he ignored him.

"We can get back to him! We'll fix this! We'll get him back, right?! This can't be it, right?! Tell me that this isn't it, Master Wu! Tell me that wasn't the last time I'll ever see Lloyd again! Come on, you know everything, you told us to go and figure this out ourselves!," Kai was shouting now, "I'm begging you, Master Wu, tell me that I can see Lloyd again! Tell us how to FIX THIS!"

"KAI!" Master Wu raised his voice, his hand trembling on his walking stick, "There is nothing to fix! Lloyd… Lloyd isn't with us anymore! The Never Realm can only be reached by the Realm Crystal or the Scrolls! The Realm Crystal was shattered and the scroll is gone! Even if you were to use it, you would be trapped there with him!"

Kai stared Master Wu down, a hollowing look on his face. Then he began to chuckle a bit. He turned towards Zane, and that chuckle turned dark. Zane, still stuck in his own state of disbelief, wasn't prepared for when Kai came racing him to him. Kai grabbed Zane's uniform and heaved him up against the temple wall, slamming him right into the mural of Harumi.

"You broke the scroll, didn't you?!" Kai demanded, "You didn't come back to us with the scroll that you were holding! You must have destroyed it! Why would you destroy it?!"

"Kai!" Pixal shouted in alarm. Zane said nothing and hung his head. Pixal, seeing he wasn't fighting back, gave Zane a confused look.

"That was the only way back to Lloyd!" Kai shouted, "We'd have found a way back from there! That's not it! I won't let that be it!"

"Yeah!" Jay stepped forward, "We'll fix this! We'll figure this out! Cause, cause that's what we do! We're ninja!"

"See, Jay gets it!" Kai looked up to Zane, who was still limp, "Come on, you're with us, right, Zane? You're gonna help us!"

"H-Hey! Let Zane down!" Cole realized what was going on and rushed over to him, "He's been through a lot! Don't freak him out!"

"Master Wu!" Nya shouted, turning to Wu. The look she saw, however, was one that made her not want to look again. There was a look of such rage on Wu's face, such anger and hatred, that she wasn't sure if it was safe to be around him.

"This is my doing," Wu muttered, "I pushed them too much. I shouldn't have done this. I thought I paid the price for my actions with them leaving… I never would have thought it would have been this." Wu gripped his staff so hard Nya swore it would break, "I have failed as their Master!"

Nya felt like everything was falling apart. Kai and Jay were ganging up on Zane, who looked like he was just a lifeless doll in Kai's grip. She didn't even know how Kai had the strength to hold him up like that. Wu was burning in his own hatred, refusing to move from his spot. Cole drifted over towards Nya, nervously looking at her as if to ask her if she knew what to do. Everything felt like it was falling apart.

"EVERYONE!" Pixal's speaker-enhanced voice echoed across the courtyard, "LISTEN TO ME!"

Nya and Cole covered their ears, slowly uncovering them to look at Pixal. Pixal lowered her hand from her neck and then turned to Kai. She reached forward and, with robotic strength, shoved Kai off of her lover. Kai was caught by Jay, both of them nearly toppling over from the force of her shove. Pixal caught Zane and gently sat him up, leaning in to press her forehead to his own before turning back around.

"Bring the bags into the Monastery," Pixal spoke firmly, "Right now, you are all clearly in too high of an emotional state to properly allow for processing of this situation. You should each return to your rooms until you have calmed yourselves enough to talk about this as a group once again. Until then, we should all take time to calm down!"

There was nothing anyone could say to Pixal's declaration. She was right. Everything about what she told them was right. Nya and Cole, arguably the calmest simply due to them having an internal crisis, both nodded to her. Pixal looked fiercely to Jay and Kai, who withered under her gaze. Their own anger and drive for something to happen gradually melted away as they both came enough to their senses to know what was the right thing to do.

"I will take Zane to a diagnostic bay," Pixal looked to him, "He appears to be in a state of shock. I need to confirm that there is not damage to his circuits. Cole and Nya, can you gather the bags and take them to the gaming room?"

"Y-Yeah," Nya stepped forward to pick two of them up. Cole silently picked up the others, hefting them onto his back like the weight meant nothing to him.

"Master Wu," Pixal helped walk Zane up to the elder and looked him in his eyes, "I will escort you to your room."

Master Wu gave Pixal a look of anger, then turned away from her and quickly walked his way back into the Monastery. Pixal didn't give him a reaction, even if internally she wanted to roll her eyes. Instead, she turned to Zane and whispered for him to hang on before helping walk him up the steps. She knew there wasn't something wrong with him. He was simply overwhelmed by Kai's emotions.

Kai and Jay filed in together, both of them looking shamed for being put down like that. Kai in particular didn't want to even raise his head up past his shoulders. Nya wanted to say something to him, but she knew it wouldn't reach him. They needed to take their time to process this. Nya and Cole weren't any different. The two of them just were holding it in, rather than say anything.

"C'mon," Cole sighed, "These bags are kinda big, let's get them inside." Nya knew that was a lie. Bags this light wouldn't have even made Cole flinch. But she recognized the need to get moving, and so she followed him as the two walked inside.

Both of them dumped the bags off as they entered the gaming room. Cole remembered the last time they'd all sat down there. They'd all been hunched around the sofa, watching him about to beat the record. Cole hadn't even been that into games until Jay had convinced him to try them out. It'd then been Lloyd that convinced him. Lloyd…

The two both drifted, seemingly in sync, to the couch. They both collapsed on it, looking blankly forward. Nya felt like everything was starting to swell together. She knew she was looking at her own reflection, but in the dull gray of the TV screen she swore she saw Lloyd again. She swore she saw his face as he stepped away from them. The couch felt like it was sinking her even deeper into it. It was like it didn't want to let her go.

The first tears started to flow. Nya had been holding them in. She didn't know why she was crying so fast. Maybe hearing everyone else so upset had accelerated it. Maybe she was just that emotional right now. But no matter what she thought, she couldn't stop them. She saw them falling down her face at first, like something in a picture. Then she felt them, the hot trails they left on her face. And then it grew further, until she was actively crying and doubling over as she tried to pull herself together.

Cole looked over to Nya. He could see in Nya everything he was feeling. The only difference between them was that he cried on the inside. He wasn't going to let this out. So instead, he just leaned over and put a hand on Nya's shoulder. It was a small gesture, something that would just let her know he was sitting there. While she didn't give him a sign she felt it, Cole knew that it would help. If not now, then later.

And later it turned out to be. For Nya, it felt like minutes. Even for Cole, it only felt like a half hour. But it'd been nearly two hours before Nya had fully cried herself out. She's long since stopped producing tears, but that misery in her had still persisted. With all of her grief aired, all of her feelings having been spilled, she felt able to breathe again. And it was then that she felt Cole's hand, having comforted her the entire time, even as he sat there without having moved a single inch.

"T-Thanks, Cole…" Nya sniffed, rubbing her face as she sat up, "You… you didn't have to do that for me."

"Don't worry about it," Cole told her with a slight smile, "It… it gave me some time to think."

Nya nodded, looking sadly down at the ground, "I… I wouldn't feel this way if he was left behind. If the portal had just closed, then I'd be fine! But… but Cole he was looking right at me. He told us! He just left us! And he… and he!"

Seeing Nya was about to cry, Cole thumped her shoulder, "Hey, I was there too. Right now… right now we need to go check on the others. They were pretty messed up. We're kinda the most, normal ones right now."

"Y-Yeah…" Nya sniffed again, slowly straightening her back against the thousands of pounds she felt against it, "We, we really should. Let's… let's go check on Zane first. He wasn't himself."

Cole nodded, standing up to go with her. Nya stood on shaky legs, but moved with a purpose in her step. Just seeing that she was able to move forward was more than enough for Cole. Nya exited the room, skirting around the bags they had dumped when they arrived. Cole attempted to do the same, but his attempt at a nimble sweep of the foot caught one of the bags, knocking it over and causing something to spill out.

"Gah!" Cole shook his foot to disentangle it, only making more fall out, "Wait up a minute!"

Nya doubled back to see where Cole was. She reached down to help pull his foot out of the twine. Cole had knocked over the bag that wasn't like the others. It was the bag that Lloyd had given him. The twine-like material that the bag had been tied up with had come loose with Cole's jerking, causing the contents to fall out. Nya stood up, only for her eyes to land on something.

"What's that…?" Nya asked, pointing to what fell out of the bag.

Cole looked down, seeing what was on the ground and then feeling his breath stop. It was Lloyd's green gi. Cole remembered now that Lloyd wasn't wearing it when they were at the portal. He was wearing those Formling robes.

"That's his ninja suit…" Cole picked the suit up, letting it drape over his arm, "I… I took Lloyd's bag for him. Did… did Lloyd…?"

Something fell out of the suit. It was a letter, wrapped up in something that looked like a plant. Seeing it, Nya half expected for it to burn through the floor. She reached down slowly to pick it up, almost dropping it when she felt that it wasn't actually red hot. She shared a look with Cole, then moved to break the twine on it. It was a single page, and written out clearly with something like ink rather than a pen. But the words were clear.

"We… we gotta show everyone this," Nya spoke nervously, "They have to read this."

* * *

All seven members gathered around the table inside the secret cave. Nya had suggested they meet there to get away from the Monastery. Kai still looked angry and infruitated, Zane was still hollow, and Jay looked distressed. Wu and Pixal had unreadable expressions. The tension in the room was clear, and Nya and Cole looked at each other before looking at the sheet they had.

Nya slid the piece of paper onto a raised sheet of glass, scanning it to project it onto a wall that raised from the floor for them all to see. The image was rendered in crisp detail. Everyone went silent as they took the chance to read what Lloyd had left them.

_Hey, everyone._

_I know that you're all probably really upset and mad at me right now. I guess, if I did go with you, then this is probably just weird. But, I wrote this because… I've been thinking about this for a long time. And, I know that you all need to hear this._

_I'm staying in the Never Realm. I know you all wonder why I'd choose to do that. It's for a lot of reasons. I guess, the easiest one is that I fell in love. I love Akita. I love her more than anything else. She saved me multiple times when I was on my own, and in the village she was nothing but kind to me. I think I finally know what you and Pixal have, Zane. I feel hurt inside if I imagine making her sad. I feel like the worst person ever imagining her face if I left her behind_

_The village… they're the nicest people we ever met. I finally have people that recognize what I've done for them. But… it's more than that. They took me in as one of their own. They… they let me see what it was like, to live in a time of peace. I've gotten so used to always looking over my shoulder that I never knew how great it felt to just relax. Master Wu trains us so much that… that the idea of not having to face a threat to Ninjago whenever we get a little peace is… is something that, I think that I can't go on doing._

_I had to make this choice on my own. So, I didn't tell you. I didn't even tell Akita what I was doing. I had to make a choice, for the first time in my life. I… I think that I'm happy with this one. I'm going to talk to Sorla in the morning, to make sure that I'm making a smart decision. I guess if I end up going back on it… you'll know._

_But, if I'm not there when you read this, none of this was your fault. You all were the best friends I ever had,, and always will be. I just don't want you to blame yourselves. If you're going to be angry at someone, be angry at me. You all will protect Ninjago. I know you will. You're all strong enough now. You're all going to protect Ninjago. Thank you for letting me get to fight alongside you._

_~Lloyd_

There was silence as they all read the contents of the letter. It was short and brief. It felt like it was too short, and too long at the same time. Everything they needed answering was there.

"I should have been able to predict this," Zane was the first to speak, "Lloyd and I would share many nights of conversation the first few weeks he was in the tribe. I noticed there was a hesitation in him. When he spoke to me about being accepted as a Formling, I assumed he was worried about his worthiness. Now, I see it was also about him worrying about the ties it would leave him to that place."

"No," Wu spoke with that same hollow tone, "It is my duty to know when my students are in pain. Lloyd clearly held these feelings for a long time, if he chose to act upon them now. It seems he was waiting for a chance to… to leave us."

"That was not it, Master Wu," Zane replied, "When I spoke to him, I believe that he did not know he had these feelings. He simply acted on them when the time came for him to. His desire for peace likely overpowered his desire to fight. Knowing we would stop him… he made a choice so that he could be content knowing it was his."

Zane's conclusion made sense to them all. None of them knew Lloyd felt this way enough to actually leave them. Yet, It had to be that, since Lloyd would never have left them if he hadn't had feelings like this. Lloyd never made impulsive decisions, at least around them. He thought over everything he did and made choices based on that. He had to have thought about this a long time.

"Lloyd stopped calling us," Nya added, "He… he started just leaving us messages. He was thinking about this for awhile. I… I don't even know how long, but it had to have been for at least the time we were in the village."

More silence. It all just kept clicking. So many pieces were falling into place. It all just made sense to them. It didn't make it any easier for them to hear.

"We wouldn't have just told him to come with us," Kai growled, gripping his fist, "He should have come to us! Just… just talked to us!"

"Kai… I think we would have," Jay informed him softly, "None of us even considered staying behind. I don't know if he would have listened to us."

"But… but…" Kai shook his head, "But!"

"Kai," Zane looked to Kai, "I know that it is hard to hear. I still am in disbelief myself. Yet, what had happened has happened. Lloyd is now gone, and we cannot reach him. We must find a way to move forward without him. If Lloyd chose this path… we have no right to take that choice away from him."

"But he belongs here!" Kai protested, "He belongs with his family!"

"He has the Formlings now," Cole spoke up, "He said he loved that Akita girl too. I think, that they'll take care of him. I don't know how big a deal it is to get accepted into a village but, Lloyd clearly wanted it."

Kai had nothing to say to that. His anger had fizzled out, and that was his last spark. He could certainly muster more, but he knew it was pointless. It felt like everything had been pointless. It was just like Master Wu had said; in some way, it was their fault for not seeing it. They should have been there for him. They'd forced Lloyd to make a choice like this, and now they were paying the price.

"The question is now not what happened," Pixal informed them, "But rather, what do we do now?"

That question hung over them. It was a question that Nya had felt in the back of her mind they needed to address. They had to answer that question, or it would tear them apart. It was easy to remember what happened when Zane sacrificed himself. If they didn't pull together now and create something to move forward with, it would be just like that. Lloyd wouldn't want them to fall apart. He'd been the one to pull them back together.

Nya looked around. Wu remained downcast and silent. Cole was neutral, not saying anything else and just staring at the letter. Jay was rubbing his hands together, and Kai had a look of pure defeat on his face. Pixal was holding Zane, who was solemnly gazing off into the distance. All of them needed something to pull together with. And right now, Nya knew she had to be the one to do it.

"No matter what happens now," Nya looked around to the group, "We can't let this, take us down. We've lost one of us before. Zane sacrificed himself to save us, and back then we didn't think we'd ever see him again. I don't think we should hold out hope to find Lloyd. I don't think he wants to be found…" Nya inhaled, "But we can't let this stop us, from doing our duty!"

"She's right," Cole stepped up beside her, "We're ninja. We took an oath to protect Ninjago. Even if one of us is down and out, that doesn't mean we can't keep doing what we're doing! Sure, it might be harder now… and, without Lloyd it'll take awhile to adjust. But, we can do it!"

"They are right," Zane added, "Regardless of our numbers, the people need our protection. We must carry on, and rely on each other for our strength," Zane wrapped his arm around Pixal, who nodded to his statement.

"But… but how are we going to do that?" Jay asked meekly, "Without Lloyd… we have no leader."

"Lloyd… Lloyd was never our leader," Kai stepped forward, causing Jay to blink in shock, "I mean that he wasn't the glue that held us all together. We're a family. Just because we lose some of that family," Kai looked over to Nya, "That doesn't mean we stop trying to fight." Nya smiled to him, reaching up to discreetly hide her emotions.

"So… that's it?" Jay asked, "We just… go back to doing what we're doing?"

"No," Master Wu stepped forward, his staff sending an echo throughout the chamber, "The battle will be that much harder now. Whatever comes next, you will need to rely on each other more than ever. You no longer have the Green Ninja. Lloyd chose to leave this fight. That is his decision. We will adapt!" Wu slammed his staff down, "And we will continue to protect Ninjago! No matter what happens, no matter what evils come, I expect you all to become stronger ninja to face it!"

Wu's passionate words seemingly wiped away anything that was left of doubt in their minds. Jay nodded his head, followed by Kai, then Zane, Cole and Nya. Each of them looked ready to put forward their power, just as they had each and every time. Wu turned away from them and stepped forward inhaling once more before he slammed his staff down once more.

"No matter what happens, or whatever path Lloyd has chosen, we chose our own path," Wu closed his eyes, "We will remember him. We will honor him. And we will fight with his memory at our backs," Wu slowly opened his eyes, "Whatever fate Ninjago gives to us, we will face it. That is what it means to be ninja."

A rouse of passion shot through the group. Together, they raised their hands and let loose a burst of elemental power, shouting one large unified, "NINJA-GO!" as they did. The powers came together in a beautiful spark, one that illuminated the ground around them. It was a spark of hope in them, after the loss. It was their determination to move forward, to fight on behalf of Ninjago. Whatever was to come next, they would meet it.

"I guess I can't help but wonder," Jay asked as they all lowered their arms, "Where is Lloyd now?"


	15. The Aftermath

The sun rose in the Never Realm, as it always did, and with it Lloyd and Akita. It had been another cold night, yet the two hadn't felt it sleeping together as they did. The two, curled up against one another under the woven blankets, couldn't have been warmer. Even now, with the sun having barely even begun to rise over the treeline, both of them couldn't feel the chill in the air. Akita clung to Lloyd, and Lloyd clung to Akita.

"I need to go and start the fire," Lloyd muttered to his lover, "You should probably get ready for hunting duties too."

"I have been on the first party for three days," Akita muttered back to him, "You should know that I am to rest now to retain my strength."

"Right," Lloyd affirmed, "But I still need to get up."

Akita looked to Lloyd by opening up one of her eyes, then, with a long groan, let go of him. Lloyd slowly slid out of her embrace, sitting up in the blankets and quickly distancing himself from them. It was now that the cold chill of the air began to reach him, making him shiver at the sensation. For a long few seconds, he considered trying to crawl back down and sleep for that much longer. It was always a struggle to remove himself fully from her embrace.

Lloyd, however, had to get to the fire. He leaned down and gently tucked the blankets back around Akita to preserve the warmth they'd built up under them through their body heat. Thanks to the two-layered nature of Formling robes, Lloyd was able to grab the brown outer robe to slide over his normal white ones, letting him rather quickly begin to warm up once more. He could still see his breath in front of him though, and that meant he needed to work quickly to get himself moving.

Before he left, Lloyd leaned down and planted a kiss on Akita's cheek. Akita didn't open her eyes, but she did grin at him as she felt it. Lloyd still couldn't help but blush at that sight.

Soon, however, Lloyd was at his true task. He left their home and stepped out into the air. It looked as though it would snow later that day, given the state of the clouds off in the distance. He quickly made his way out to one of the two firepits that the tribe used for their warmth. Some of the younger Hunters had helped Lloyd amass a small pile of firewood the day prior, giving him enough to build up a small teepee and then reach out to use his green power as a way to initiate a spark and light the flames.

Lloyd watched as his hand illuminated the dark and chilly air for just a few moments, then the green flames that caught the tinder under the logs turned orange. For some reason, his eyes felt drawn to the green coloration. He wasn't sure why… but it was as if the moment he looked away, that power would be gone.

He quickly stood up and walked out towards the surrounding forest of the village. He needed to gather more wood so he could keep the fire going for longer. Normally he would leave someone to watch the flames, but it was a small blaze surrounded by rocks that couldn't spread without effort. Before he left, he grabbed an axe. The village rotated which area of the wood they collected firewood from to ensure no one area was left barren for too long. Thus, Lloyd went northwest that morning, sliding through the thick and snowy branches until he found a small clearing filled with sticks. Even better, there was a downed tree that, while looking somewhat older, was of just the right size to be carried back.

Soon, Lloyd and his axe got to work. Okuno, one of the Hunters, had spent half of a day a few weeks back teaching Lloyd how to properly wield an axe. After a few days of experimenting with it, Lloyd had his axe form down and hadn't managed to cleave into his foot yet. Just to be safe, he used his left foot to steady the log but came down on his right side. He split the tree over the course of several minutes into smaller sections he could then break apart with his power and carry back to the village one by one.

By the time that Lloyd had finished doing that, the sun was rising enough that the grass no longer looked black but rather a dark blue. He was sitting on one of the split chunks that he brought back when Karib, followed by Okuno, Chikin and two other Hunters, walked over towards him. Upon seeing him, Karib smirked and came over to the blaze to warm up.

"Up as early as ever, I see," Karib shivered, "It is always a gift to have such a flame to warm to before we begin the hunt!"

"That is what I was hoping," Lloyd smiled to him, "You all bring us food, it is only fair that I give you at least something to make it easier."

"You are far too kind to us," Okuno put a hand to his chest and bowed his head as he too warmed up, "There are others that can do this task for you."

"I was already used to getting up early," Lloyd informed them, "It was not much to get me moving at this hour. Plus, the fire is good for me, too."

"True!" Karib grinned, "We will be off here in a moment. Chikin discovered tracks that may lead us to a herd. If we can find them, we can certainly get enough food for several days."

"Then I hope you find them!" Lloyd encouraged, "I will be here when you get back!"

The group chuckled and, for another few minutes, each took their time to warm up. They each also began to eat something that, as Lloyd had come to understand it, was a mixture of specially cooked bark, berries and nuts. They were designed not to completely fill their bellies, but to sustain them for long periods of time. He'd tried them once, and it'd ended with him almost gagging at the taste. How Akita managed to eat it, he didn't know.

"Well, we are off!" Karib waved to Lloyd, "We will see you later, hopefully with a true catch on our hands!"

Lloyd waved them off, watching them depart. Soon, he was left alone once again, with just the cold air, the crackling of flames, and his own thoughts. His thoughts, which left him in a state of passivity. In times like this, where there was no one to talk to him, and no one that would come to disturb him, he found his thoughts were easier to listen to than ever.

Three weeks. It'd been three weeks since Lloyd had returned from Sorla's village. Since then, nothing had changed for him. He'd fallen perfectly into his routine. He'd found his way around the village, and found himself once more happy. It looked like the note he wrote actually was needed after all. He'd seen to it that, once he returned to the village, nobody knew that he was intending to leave. As far as the Formlings knew, Akita was going to meet with Sorla to discuss opening up a small bit of trade between the two villages.

Lloyd stared into the flames. He hadn't been sure he'd have the strength to stay behind. Even once he'd managed to finally decide by talking to Sorla, he'd still worried that he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from stepping through the portal. By keeping everyone in the dark a he had, it meant that whatever decision he made was his own. Therefore, what strength he called on was his own. It was his way of making clear to himself that he was who he wanted to be. It was his way of making clear what he wanted.

Now, he was here. He was in the life that he'd chosen. And he was happy. He was as happy as he could be. He'd gotten what he wanted, and nothing felt wrong about it.

"Lloyd," Akita's voice stirred Lloyd from his thoughts, "You have let the fire grow dim."

"What?" Lloyd looked forward, seeing that indeed the fire had been reduced to just a few small flames and smoldering embers. He quickly moved to stack some smaller sticks on and shift the embers about until he'd caught a flame again. Akita walked around beside him, watching him stoke the fire back up.

"What do you intend to do today, Lloyd?" Akita asked him.

"I saw that our water stores were running low. I was planning to ask some of the others to help me collect water from the stream," Lloyd informed Akita, "After that, I am going to continue my lessons with Kawauso."

Akita nodded to that. There were a select few in the village that had a job of maintaining supplies for them. Normally, they were just referred to as Hunters, in the same way that those that didn't hunt but rather skinned and prepared the food were considered Hunters. In this way, Lloyd had declared his role as a Hunter. It was in the same way that Kotaru was a Maker, though whether or not he wished to fashion tools or fashion clothes was still under debate for him.

"Do you intend to work more on that staff of yours?" Akita grimaced, "If you do, I ask that you do it outside of the home."

Lloyd looked back towards their house. On the outside of their home were propped up four large sticks. Two of them had been carved, one sloppily and the other only slightly less so. Both of them had piles of shavings underneath them. It was always telling those shavings were congregated around their front entrance, after Lloyd had spent all of the previous night before bed sweeping them out.

"I had to get in more practice!" Lloyd defended, "I need practice before I get it right."

"I have no issue with you learning a skill," Akita pointed out, "Yet I do not want to create a mess with our home. It is a place that I wish to return to without issue."

"It gets colder at night!" Lloyd protested, "I did not want to freeze my hands off!"

"You would have warmer hands if you simply carved during the daytime," Akita looked forward to the firepit, "And did not busy yourself with maintaining the flames as you do."

"Someone has to make sure the fire keeps going," Lloyd pointed out, "Managing the fire can be a full time job."

"It is a job that you do not need to undertake," Akita pointed out, "There are many tasks that you can do. Everyone in the village knows how to build a fire. You are kind to us, but you do not need to remain busy."

"Remaining busy is what I want to do," Lloyd retorted, "I am not hurting anyone by making sure we have fire!"

Akita went silent. She knew that someone here was off. Lloyd had not spoken much to her about what happened in the village. All she'd gotten out of him was that he was okay with his choice and didn't have any regrets. She wasn't sure what to think of that. It felt to her like he was just holding back on her, and leaving her in the dark.

"Lloyd," Akita turned to him, "I worry about you. I will say it now and I will not be ashamed to. You have been distant to me. Not in your body, but in your words. Do you wish to speak about something with me?"

Lloyd shook his head. Akita frowned at that, but felt that speaking to him wouldn't help. If he didn't want to open up, then forcing him wouldn't do anything. She knew that well from the times that they had spent together on their trip to the Ice Emperor. Remembering that did at least lighten her mood somewhat. She felt as though she had known him for years, when it had been barely three months since the two had met. To her, that was a sign of their true nature being meant to be together.

After a long while of sitting, Akita stood, "I must prepare for the morning meal. If you have need of me, Lloyd, you know where I am."

Akita gave Lloyd a small touch on his hands, then she left. Lloyd watched her go to start the other firepit up, and to be ready for when the other Formlings arose for the day. It would be another day here in the Never Realm. It would be another day for Lloyd, in the new life he'd chosen.

* * *

"It is another day for us," Akita had begun her daily address to those in the village, "No matter the work we have to do or the hours we have to rest, we must value our days in this village. Work to make certain that our village will flourish!"

The daily address was something that Persegi had stopped doing long before the village was left derelict for years. It was a tradition of many chiefs, and one that Akita had taken up in kind. Lloyd had noticed that her address was mostly the same each morning, save for a few words added or removed based on what needed to be done. This was a normal day in the village, and thus her address was short.

Not long after her address was finished, the village had sat down to eat. Karib had returned with two deer, declaring the hunt to have been a success. Meat from the previous day had already been cooked, and soon the village was settling down for morning meal. The meals, while somewhat bland to look at, had a unique flavor to them that Lloyd always found intriguing. He vaguely recalled it being referred to as 'gamey.'

After that, true to his word, Lloyd had gathered together several Makers to go and help him gather water, including Kotaru. Kotaru had been more than eager to go out with his friend, even if it was only to the nearby river and back. As Lloyd came to understand it, the Never Realm had several seasons to it, and currently they were in what could be referred to as 'summer.' This was the warm season, as the village called it, and soon it would be the cold season. In preparation, they were beginning to store water in caves near the village so that when the river froze over they wouldn't have to go upriver to get more.

The sun had started to reach its peak as Lloyd and Kotaru hauled in the last of the water. The village stored water in special large containers woven from reeds wrapped over wood and then the outsides caked in clay to prevent leaks. They were extremely heavy to move with water inside, meaning much of their day was lost. Kotaru was more than happy to help even if by the end both of them were very tired.

Soon after that, Lloyd was to begin his lessons with Kawauso. The carving project Akita referenced was one that Lloyd had thought of after he'd started using the unfinished staff of the FSM as a walking stick. He wanted to carve his own, and he'd had the idea as to what to put on it from the moment that he'd conceived the image. However, his carving skill had been just like his ability to split logs: in desperate need of guidance.

Kawauso was Kotaru's mentor, a middle aged woman with a kind smile and who seemed never to open her eyes yet know everything around her. She had the headpiece of an otter, and Lloyd had heard rumor that she often slipped out from the village in her otter form to swim in the river. He wasn't sure why that rumor was actually important, but Kotaru had told it to him and seemed very amused by it. Lloyd, however, was interested in the fact that she was one of the most skilled Makers in the village, specifically with that of carving.

It had been two weeks since beginning, and Lloyd's improvement had been noticeable but miniscule compared to his end goal. He'd developed a steady enough hand to shear the bark off of a large stick, but as soon as it came to carve something into it, his knife felt like it was perpetually in an earthquake. His motions were either too hard or too soft, never the amount they needed to be. His knife, a sharp stone, felt imprecise at times and then too precise at others.

"You do not need to think about each movement you are making, Lloyd," Kawauso smiled to him, "You only need to move your hand. Do not think about what comes next, only what you are doing now. Worry about it after you have pulled your hand back."

"I am trying!" Lloyd protested, struggling around a knot in the wood, "I already lost a lot of the stick earlier and… I cannot get around… this… little!"

Lloyd forced his hand forward. The knife skipped over the knot he tried to shave down, instead jerking his hand out and causing him to lean forward on the stick. The sound of the stick snapping in half was heard clearly throughout the small shelter. Kawauso's smile dropped as she saw the half he'd been carving on the ground.

"You have broken three already today, Lloyd," Kawauso sighed, "While I have no shortage of them, I believe that you may be better served continuing our lessons tomorrow."

Feeling as though she had told him she was done with him, Lloyd just nodded his head and slowly stood up. Kawauso watched him sadly as he left, unsure what to say to give him any guidance. She stood up form her own seat, a beautifully carved statue of a bear on top of a rock beside where she'd sat. The gap in skill between what Lloyd could and what she could was clear for them to see.

"I am sorry," Lloyd looked down, "I… have wasted your time."

"Progress is not a straight line, young man," Kawauso shook her head, "You just need time to break from this craft. Once your mind is clear, you will have more success."

Lloyd had left his lessons with Kawauso rather grimly. Without that to sink his time into, he had nothing more to do for several hours. Even then, after his lessons he normally helped to cook the evening meal and then it was back to the fire. He didn't have much to do.

"Lloyd!" Kotaru, who had been working on fastening together a shovel, looked up to Lloyd and smiled widely at him as he exited the home, "Is something wrong? You left earlier than you normally do."

"I… was not doing so hot," Lloyd admitted, "I… I am kinda off right now, I guess."

"Well," Kotaru sat down the tool he was making, "Perhaps we can talk until you have found the place where you are back 'on' then?"

"Uh… yeah, that might help," Lloyd sighed, "And, well, it sounds weird when you say back on. Sorry, I am trying not to use expressions that you all would not get."

"You will get better at it," Kotaru stood up, "But you do not need to erase it all. How you speak is part of who you are. Come, Lloyd."

Lloyd, not sure where Kotaru was taking him, left to follow him. Kotaru took him out of the village, an action which Lloyd wasn't too surprised about. Akita and her sibling both seemed to want to be out in the forest a bit more than the Formlings in the village did. It wasn't like he minded, since by now he knew the forest pretty well. What confused him, though, was that Kotaru only brought him to the river, and not somewhere further out.

"Why did you bring us to the river?" Lloyd asked, "Did we, forget something?"

"No, I am just tired from this morning and wanted a place close we could be in private," Kotaru turned to Lloyd, "Were you ever planning to tell us that you were going to leave us, Lloyd?"

Lloyd looked to Kotaru, a confused gaze in his eyes. Seeing that, Kotaru frowned and sighed, "So, it is true, then?"

"Erm…" Lloyd suddenly felt very vulnerable, "I wasn't, I was not, I did not know if I was going to or not. I only told Akita that I was thinking of maybe going back home."

"I know," Kotaru looked down at the river, "Because it was she who came to me when she believed that you would leave her behind."

Lloyd wasn't surprised that Kotaru had figured out about that. While he didn't have siblings, Lloyd figured that Akita would tell him things. What surprised him was that Kotaru was bringing this up now. For some reason, the way that he brought it up… didn't sit well with Lloyd.

"I… I thought that I would go home," Lloyd admitted, "But I wanted to stay here. So, I did not tell you all. I did not know of the decision I would make."

"And if you had left, you would have left my sister to return home and bear the news to the village that you had gone home?" Kotaru pointed out, "You would have left her here, having spent so much time to both steal hers and our people's hearts?"

"It… it was how nice that you all were to me, that made me want to stay," Lloyd admitted, "Akita, was talking to me about staying here while we were still on our way to come and stop the Ice Emperor. But, I did not think I could actually stay behind. Then, when you all showed me how much you all wanted me and, how much you all appreciated me it… it started to make me want to stay. I, I had a hard time making that choice!"

Kotaru didn't say anything for a moment. He moved to sit down, gently draping his feet over a rock that meant his feet were just inches above the river water. Lloyd, feeling that Kotaru wanted to talk at length, decided to do the same. Kotaru looked to Lloyd, then he sighed and looked down at his reflection in the water.

"In truth, Lloyd, I am not mad at you," Kotaru admitted, "Nor do I have any bad feelings towards you. My sister is happier than she has been in a long while. You have lifted her heart and raised her spirits. She would never have had the strength to take the role of Chief before she met you, yet now she leads with confidence and grace. I asked that question of you, because I can see that you are clearly asking yourself that same one.'

Lloyd felt his chest tighten a bit. He looked down at the water along with Kotaru, taking in his expression. He looked right at himself in the water's gaze. He could see himself, wearing the robes he'd accepted as his own from now on. He could see the face of the Lloyd that he had chosen to be. He could see the person that he was.

"It… it is not that," Lloyd bit his lip, "I… I have been trying not to think about what I saw when I stepped away from the portal. My friends went home, and I saw them look at me in shock as I stepped away from them. I… I have not been able to get that image out of my head. I… I have been just trying not to make Akita worried about me."

"She has been worried about you since you have returned and not said a word," Kotaru pointed out, "She fears that you are not opening up to her."

"I do not want her to worry about me!" Lloyd protested, "It… it was my choice. I had to be the one to decide what happened to me. If… if I had told her that I was truly thinking of going home then, I do not think she would have even let me leave the village. This way… the way that I decided to stay means that I do not have to feel guilty about letting anyone down. The only one I can let down is… is me."

"Hrmm…" Kotaru pondered, "You took on the responsibility of staying or leave on yourself, then?"

"Yeah," Lloyd agreed, "I, did."

Kotaru nodded his head, "And do you have any guilt with your choice?"

Lloyd paused. He could still see the faces of his friends, looking at him in such shock. He could feel their emotions of confusion burrowing into them. He could hear Nya's last call out to him echoing in his ears. He could still feel that moment bearing down on him. He could still feel all of it, even if he'd resolved not to.

"I left everything behind," Lloyd muttered, "I do not know how I would not feel any guilt."

Kotaru sighed, "I do not know what happened, but I believe that if you were to talk to my sister, you would find yourself in a better state. She is worried about you, Lloyd. She has come to me twice within the last few days, asking me if I have seen anything wrong with you. If you intend to be with her, I think you must open yourself up to her."

"I… I am!" Lloyd countered, "I mean, I am telling her everything she has to know!"

"And what about the things that you are feeling?" Kotaru pointed out, "I have seen you. You sit by the fire all day, and you stare out with nothing to see. Lloyd, I do not know what happened, but I know that you made a choice. If you are feeling something from that choice, it is not right to keep that inside. If she does not know what is happening, how is it that she can help you?"

Lloyd couldn't answer him. Kotaru, feeling that he'd said what he had to, stood up from the side of the river and began to walk back. Before he had fully disappeared from Lloyd's sight, however, he paused to look back.

"If you do not think you should open up for yourself, then you should do so for my sister," Kotaru added, "I wish to see her happy. If you continue to close yourself off as you have, I do not know how much longer she will be."

Lloyd looked back to try to respond to Kotaru, but by then he had already left. Lloyd was left sitting in the trees, unable to process what he had just heard. After a few minutes, he began to stare forward into the distance, trying to process what he had heard. The soft sounds of the river once more lulled him into his thoughts, just as the flames had done for him that morning.

* * *

All throughout the day, Kotaru's words rang in Lloyd's mind. For some reason, what Lloyd felt like was advice, rattled his brain like they were threats. The thought of leaving Akita unhappy with him, was something he didn't want. More than anything, he didn't want that. It was a thought that couldn't leave him, no matter what he did.

Soon, Lloyd found himself back by the fire. Just realizing that was where he was, he felt… angry. He wasn't sure why he felt angry. Why would he be angry that he sat by the fire? Both Akita and Kotaru's words, however, rang in his head. He was by the fire again. He was away from the rest of the village, tending to a flame that any of them could. The more he tended to the fire, the more that he was away from them. Away from the people that he'd chosen. Away from… from her.

Lloyd's thoughts consumed him long into the evening meal. Akita had returned from the hunting trip, just as she said she would. They had only caught a few small rabbits, but with the haul from the morning Akita was able to declare the Hunters would have the next day to rest. They had all seemed excited about it. Lloyd, however, wasn't able to share in it.

He could feel Akita's gaze on him as they each took their meal. Everyone that was eating, was happy. Everyone, was feeling good. Lloyd, however, couldn't get his head back. Why had Kotaru's words put him in this state? What was he thinking about? What… what was he afraid to admit to himself?

Those thoughts continued until the night had finally come. The fires were put out and all had returned to their homes to sleep. Lloyd had wanted to stay by the fire more, and found himself then wanting to go back home. His thoughts wouldn't stop. As he entered the flaps to make his way to bed, he found Akita, sitting on her knees as he entered.

"Lloyd…" Akita blinked, "You are troubled. What… that is wrong?"

Lloyd wanted to say something. He wanted to tell Akita what he was feeling. Yet, as he opened his mouth, the words never came out. He was looking at her, but he wasn't able to see her. Was that even possible? He didn't know and he didn't understand.

"If you have nothing to say… would you allow me to speak?" Akita asked. Lloyd nodded his head to that.

"I… I am worried, Lloyd…" Akita muttered, "I heard that my brother spoke to you. I saw you, today. I have seen the way that you are looking around. I… I am worried that she said something to upset you. Did he, Lloyd? Did he upset you?" Lloyd couldn't respond.

"...Lloyd…" Akita gulped, "Lloyd, I… I know that I will sound selfish. I know that you may be hurt. I… I worry that you are. I know what I saw in your face. I felt the way you clung to me when that, that opening closed. Lloyd. I… I am worried."

"Akita…" Lloyd gulped. Akita pressed on.

"I worry about you!" Akita wailed, "I know that I do not sound like I do, but I have to say it! I worry that you are upset! I fear that you worry about your choice! You do not say what you feel, you do not tell me what you are thinking! You have always done so, Lloyd! I… I worry now that you have a regret. If you will not speak to me like you normally do, I-I cannot help but believe that you, you have come to think you made the wrong choice!"

As soon as he heard those words, Lloyd's heart felt like it was struck. Almost immediately, he surged forward, wrapping his arms around Akita and hugging her tightly. Akita didn't move, nor make a sound as he did. Lloyd clung to her hard, just as he had when he left. He clung to her, just as hard as when he had been saved by her in the chasm. He clung to her, like he would to the person he loved.

"I-I didn't mean to upset you," Lloyd muttered, "I don't regret staying here. I never will. I made my choice. I… I felt guilty about not involving you in it. I didn't ask you to help me. And, and then when I came back, and I was hurting… I didn't feel like I was able to ask you to help, when I felt like I hurt you."

Akita clung to him as well, her grip strong and fierce, "Lloyd…"

"I… I still see it, Akita," Lloyd whispered, tears starting to fall from his eyes, "I can see them. I can see them like I'm still there. I'm trying not to think about it. Everytime I sit down, I feel it. I can feel them all and how upset they are. I don't, I don't want you to think that I'm upset. I'm trying not to show anyone that I'm upset. I… I…"

"You can be so foolish, Lloyd…" Akita whispered, "If you are hurting, you must tell me."

"I will…" Lloyd sniffed, "I-I can't stand the thought of hurting you. I can't make you upset. I… I love you and, I want you to smile. I-I was upset. I was guilty. I'm sorry. I'm stupid. I'm just stupid. I shouldn't have hurt you."

Akita hugged onto Lloyd tightly. She let him cling to her, and let him cry. Tears of her own soon flowed. Tears that were of relief, and of love. Tears that showed that she wanted him, as much as he did with her. Tears that were there to reflect the pain that he had taken in staying. The two cried together, and held each other as they did.

"Lloyd…" Akita whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Lloyd whimpered out, "I love you so much, Akita."

The two clung to each other. They clung to one another in a way that showed their devotion. They fell to the sheets together, not bothering to do the blankets. Right now, all they needed was one another. Akita needed the one that had brought her light in a time of her darkness, and saved the home that she had thought was lost. Lloyd needed the one that had shown him the love in his life he'd missed, and given him the strength to finally reach out and take it. The two needed one another. They would always need one another.

And so, one more, a day in the Never Realm ended, as they always did. The two once more went to sleep, curled up in one another's embrace. Once more, the nightmares could not hope to pierce the two as they slept together, drifting off as they both shared their warmth, their love, and their strength.

* * *

Lloyd was carving his staff. It was a practice staff, one that he wasn't yet sure he would actually be using for the final one. It was crudely stripped of its back, and the lines of where he had started to carve into it were plain an obvious. It was his fifth one so far, yet he was determined to finish it. His lessons with Kawauso would pay off.

The sun had started to descend from the sky. Akita made her way over towards where Lloyd carved by the fire. Seeing what he was working on, she rolled her eyes slightly and stepped forward.

"May I see how far you have come with it, Lloyd?" Akita asked hopefully.

Lloyd, blinking in surprise, nodded his head, "Sure. Here, I can show you."

Lloyd walked over to a small patch of snow. He reached down and placed the staff that he'd been working on against it. Slowly, he rolled it out among the drift. With it, three symbols were printed against the drift. They were each crude and hardly recognizable. Yet as soon as Akita saw them, her eyes widened.

"This is what you have worked so hard on?" Akita asked him, a smile on her face.

"Yeah," Lloyd looked down to it, "One day, I will finish it. And… when I do, I will make sure that I keep it. And, then, I can hopefully pass it down one day to our… our family."

Akita's smile at his words grew to bigger sizes. She leaned forward to eagerly plant a kiss against Lloyd's lips. As it always did, Lloyd's world around him melted away. He let go of the staff to fall into the snow, and instead wrapped his arms around Akita. When the two pulled back from the kiss, Lloyd leaned in to press his head against her shoulder.

"I know I made the right choice, Akita," Lloyd muttered, "No matter what happens… no matter what I think could have been different, right now I know that this is the best place for me."

"As it should be," Akita sighed happily to him, "And as I will strive to make sure it always is."


	16. The Furthest Realm

The sun rose in the furthest realm from Ninjago, as it always did, and with it Lloyd and Akita. It had been another cold night, yet the two hadn't felt it sleeping together as they did. The two, curled up against one another under the woven blankets, couldn't have been warmer. Or at least, that is what Lloyd would have been doing on any other morning.

"I will not be calm right now, Akita!" Lloyd paced outside of the home, despite the chill in the morning air, "Today is an important day for them!"

"Yes, and it is a day that all Formlings must undergo," Akita leaned forward, "Must I tell you the story of how I myself went through my own Choosing Ceremony?"

"I know your story!" Lloyd shook his head, "I mean, I am not trying to make it sound like I am panicking! I am happy for them! I… I just never went through it myself so I cannot help but worry!"

"Lloyd," Akita sighed, shaking her head, "There is no danger involved in this. Every Formling has found their form," She raised her hand, "And before you mention Vex, I worried about that same fear myself when it was time. Yet I am still here, and I had no issues finding my own form. Neither did my brother."

"But… I am not a Formling, I mean I am but I do not have that trait in me," Lloyd gulped, "What if… what if that means that they were not born able to?"

"I do not worry about them," Akita stretched her back out, "You should not either. They are our children. If they cannot find their forms, then none in the village can."

Lloyd gulped nervously, rubbing his arm a bit as he often did when nervous. Akita, seeing that, took a few steps forward and gestured for him to follow. Lloyd, feeling his nerves rising, decided to go after her. He picked up his staff from the side of their home and followed her past the unlit firepit and towards the forest. Lloyd, unsure where they were going, didn't ask anything in fear of making Akita annoyed with him.

Soon, Akita had led Lloyd to a small clearing, not too far from the village. She moved to stand in front of a large oak tree, one that Lloyd immediately recognized. She leaned up against it, her head dipping slightly into a large knot in the tree one could store something in. She gestured for Lloyd to come closer who, as his memories sparked with the sight of said tree, did so until she reached out to tug him against her.

"Lloyd," Akita whispered to him, "You have been a wonderful father. You have raised our children to be strong, loyal and dependable. I do not know why you would be worried now. I thought we had resolved this last night… but, I see that no amount of talking will relent your fears. So, I will have you here when they leave, and allow you some peace of mind."

Lloyd, confused, nodded his head. Akita chuckled and gently pushed him back, pointing over to a large thick gathering of brush to his right. She reached out to take hold of his staff for him, planting it in the ground beside her.

"I will see them off to begin their journey," Akita explained to him, "It is the duty of the Chief to do so for all formlings. I did so for Kairi, and I will do so for all of the others. This is the spot in which they will depart. I will allow you to be here when they leave. But!" Akita raised her voice, "You are not to interfere with their journey. When they leave, they will be on their own. You cannot help them find their true forms. If you do, you could disrupt the connection they will make back to our roots. I am certain that you do not want that, do you?"

Lloyd awkwardly nodded his head, "I… I know that it is something I do not have to be worried bout. I just, worry about them. I do not want them to get hurt!"

"You let Seishi go out to hunt, knowing that she could be hurt," Akita pointed out, "This trip is no more dangerous than that. I do not know what you are afraid of."

"I…" Lloyd relented, knowing that whatever fears he had now were just the irrational ones of a parent attempting to protect their child, "I, just worry about them."

"I worry too, my love," Akita shook her head, "Do you think that I do not? Yet because I brought them into this world, I am able to push that fear aside. Are you saying that the one I love is not strong enough to do as I do?"

Lloyd grimaced, "We both know that you are still stronger than me."

"Please," Akita rolled her eyes, "I know the hours you have spent in the woods with your cutters. It would be a fair match by now."

Lloyd and Akita laughed together. It brought out a little bit of their nerves collectively and dispelled them. It was a day that the two of them would remember for a long time. Lloyd had known this day was coming ever since Akita had first conceived the two. It made it somewhat easier that they were born twins, something Akita attributed to being a staple of her family. Still, even if Lloyd knew that they would be fine, it didn't help him relax anymore!

"They will arrive soon," Akita informed him, "Stand to the side, and do not speak. Let me tell them what it is they need to know, and then I will send them off. With luck, they will return by evening, and we will share a feast to them."

Lloyd looked down at the ground, knowing that he had to relent. He'd only heard about how this worked by the stories that Akita had told him, and seeing it happening in front of him was far different from having it being narrated to him. Akita produced a small jar, revealing a few special berries inside of it.

It felt like an inordinate amount of time for the two to arrive. Lloyd himself tried to keep still, but found at least some part of his body fidgeting on the spot. Akita looked to him with some residual annoyance, but didn't say anything. Both of them were there to see them off. It was, in a sense, the most important day of their lives.

With a shuffling of bushes, two figures emerged. They were both children, exactly twelve each, and both stood at roughly the same height. The first was a boy with the golden hair of his father. His shining eyes reflected behind his hair refused to part from his face. He was lithe in frame, and carried himself with a slightly nervous jitter. His eyes darted around to look for anything, and thus he was the first to spot the two waiting.

The other was a girl that had a shining set of brown curled hair which spiralled down to her shoulders. Once it reached there, it began to curl up on itself and swish as she walked. She was smaller than her brother, with a build that looked perfect to crawl and squeeze between gaps and slink across the grasses. She was smiling brightly as she walked, and one of her hands was gripped around the boy's wrist to try to calm him down. They both wore the distinct red and white robes of all those that had yet to find their true forms and, to that end, no headdress was present on their heads.

"Ryu," Akita greeted the boy, "Seishi," She greeted the girl, "Today is a day that will mark you as apart of our people in a way in which nothing else will. You have heard the story of the Formlings, and you have heard how it is we came to diverge from the animals which we hunt. It is time for you two to discover your connection to the Great Forest. You will find your guide in the spirits. Listen for them, and they will call you to where it is you must go."

"Uhm… where exactly, is that?" Ryu asked, nervously looking toward Lloyd, "Do, you tell us?"

"She just said that we listen for the spirits, Ryu!" Seishi lightly tugged his arm, "It is not something that they can tell us!"

"Yes, but…" Ryu looked around, "This, is a big forest! How are we to know if we are going the right way?"

"That is something which you can only answer for yourselves," Akita shook her head, "As your Chief and as your mother, I can only tell you which you must know. You two will find the call of these lands on your own. As long as you are willing to listen, then you will find it."

"I am ready to leave!" Seishi declared, "When do we start?"

Akita had to restrain rolling her eyes, instead stepping forward to gently paint two small lines under Seishi's eyes. She moved over to Ryu, who flinched as she moved to paint wavy lines around Ryu's eyes. He reached up to touch the lines as they were drawn, which was quickly swatted down by Seishi.

"You will take these, as they will serve you in times of danger, and in times of need," Akita produced two daggers, ones which Lloyd immediately recalled her mentioning from her own ceremony, "You may return to us when you have found your connection. Until then, you must fend for yourselves, and allow the Great Forest to take you where it will."

Seishi immediately moved to loop the dagger into her belt, nodding eagerly to it. Ryu held the thing in his hands nervously. He had been shown how to use weapons before, but having something like this given to him felt far more weighty than learning how to use a cutter. He looked over to his father, who had managed to stay silent the entire time.

"Dad?" Ryu asked, "Are you coming with us?"

"No," Lloyd shook his head and smiled gently, "I cannot interfere with this. I came to see you two off."

"You did not need to!" Seishi smirked, "We will have our forms before the night is over! We will be looking forward to the feast to come with it! Right, Ryu?"

"Y-Yeah," Ryu agreed with mustered confidence, "We will get our forms as soon as we can! A-As soon as we learn how to get them!"

"Then you have no time to waste," Akita replied firmly, "Go now, and seek out your connection."

Seishi and Ryu shared a look, one of determination and the other of apprehension. Seishi broke the stare and quickly raced forward into the woods, barely able to contain her excitement. Ryu looked around nervously, trying to figure out which way to go and, after looking to his father, darting into the trees after his sister. The two left the clearing, and with it, their parents.

"So… we just wait now?" Lloyd asked Akita nervously.

"Yes," Akita began walking back to the village, "All we must do now is wait for them to return."

"Yeah…" Lloyd began to nervously follow after Akita. As the two began to return, Akita chuckled slightly, making Lloyd blink.

"Your son is the spitting image of you," Akita looked forward, "He shares your anxiety. Seishi inherited your passions."

"I do not think that is how that works," Lloyd pointed out. Akita just rolled her eyes and kept walking forward. Soon, the two had reached the Formling village again. Someone, to Lloyd, it felt as though time itself hadn't moved, and thus he was shocked to find himself actually standing near a now lit fire with a particular man at it.

"Kotaru?" Akita asked, "You are up early. You are never up early."

"Am I not allowed to rise when the mornings require it?" Kotaru asked with a grin, "I got up to have this for you when you both returned. I know that you are likely worried about little Ryu and Seishi."

"I am not worried," Akita moved up to the flames and sat down in front of them to warm up, "I have sent many children forward into the woods to find their forms. Why would my own children be any different?"

"Hrmm…. I guess I did not think you took your role as chief so seriously, Akita," Kotaru chuckled, "Though, I imagine that Lloyd is rather worried, right?"

"I…" Lloyd sat down beside Akita and held out his hands to warm up, "I should not be worried about them. They are going to be fine. They are not in danger."

"Then you are worried about them," Kotaru snickered, "Do not worry. It is a natural feeling. I had the same feeling with Kairi."

Lloyd nodded. Kairi was Kotaru's daughter, one year older than Ryu and Seishi. Lloyd had often challenged Akita's notion that twins ran in her family, given that Kotaru had only produced one child. Kairi's mother was Sheka, one of the Makers that Kotaru had apprenticed with during his time studying to become one. Lloyd had met Sheka many times, and Kotaru seemed to love her dearly. Given his own feelings towards Akita, he was nothing but happy for his brother-in-law.

"If it helps you," Kotaru looked up, "You can follow them."

"What?" Akita perked up, "No, you cannot do that! You must not interfere with the process!"

"Kairi found her form, just as all of the others did, and I was following her diligently," Kotaru pointed out, "If you keep distance and do not attempt to change things, there is nothing that would ever interfere with their choices."

"Brother!" Akita protested, "You should not have done that!"

"Our mother would have followed us, had she not been busy that day," Kotaru pointed out, "I thought you were aware it was rather common for this to happen."

"I… I had assumed the tradition was meant to be observed only by the one that went through it," Akita muttered in slight embarrassment, "I did not wish to do anything that would take away from the ability of those in the trial to… to complete it!"

"I know that you would not follow them, sister," Kotaru turned to Lloyd, "I can see in his eyes that he is nervous beyond belief. I do not think anything will quell his mind. The only thing he can do is to follow them, and to see with his own eyes what is happening. Does that not sound fair to you, sister?"

"It…" Akita looked to Lloyd, "Do you wish to do so?"

"I… I did not think to before now, but…" Lloyd nodded, "It does sound like something that would make me feel better."

"If you leave now, you will likely be able to catch up to them before they go too far," Kotaru sighed, "Seishi seems like she will be harder to track. She has spent many days learning how to hunt. You will likely be able to find Ryu. He does not seem like one for quietness."

"...If you do follow them," Akita looked fiercely to Lloyd, "You must swear to me that no matter what is to happen to them, you will not speak to them or show your presence! You could change their very future as Formlings if you were to do so! Swear it to me, Lloyd!"

Lloyd, having seen Akita had already accepted he was going even before he fully did, just nodded his head and spoke solemnly, "I swear to you, Akita! I will not do anything to stop them!"

"T-Thank you," Lloyd stood up slowly from the fire, "I will make sure that they are safe! Thank you, Kotaru!"

"Do not thank him," Akita grumbled, "He has only given me more to worry about."

"As it seems I always do," Kotaru chuckled, "We will see you tonight when they return, Lloyd."

Lloyd gave them both a smile, then he raced his way back into the trees. Just like Seishi, he was unable to stop himself from rushing back into the woods in search of them. Akita just sighed and leaned forward, muttering to herself. Kotaru smiled and worked the fire to keep her warm.

It wasn't hard to track where Ryu had been. The boy had clearly not been attempting to hide his tracks, unlike his sister. Not long after where the two had left the clearing, the path clearly split in two. One path led towards the mountains, while the other went deeper into the forest. The one towards the mountains stopped very early in, and while it was clear the tracks had been marked over, their direction was impossible to ascertain. Seishi had truly taken to the idea of becoming a Hunter, even before gaining her animal form.

Thus, Lloyd decided to follow the path into the woods. Lloyd made his way into the treeline, finding himself heading off towards the northern part of the woods. The trail was clearly marked, easy to follow even for one that wasn't used to doing so. Lloyd recalled training for a long while as to how it was that he knew how to follow tracks. It was something that he didn't think about much, as that training was long since behind him.

Soon, however, he was able to see Ryu off in the distance. He was walking aimlessly, it seemed, looking around as if trying to find someplace to go. His feet shuffled in the fallen leaves, and with each step he took, he looked like he was that much more lost. He was walking up a hill, forcing Lloyd to hide in several bushes just to not be seen by him.

Slowly, Lloyd made his way up closer to Ryu so he could hear more of what he was saying. It was clear to see he was mumbling to himself, but as to what, he could not tell. Ryu rubbed his hands together as he walked. His body looked tense. He would often find his foot catching on roots or in clumps of dirt, stumbling a bit as he refused to pick his feet up. Lloyd soon had gotten close enough to fully make out his mumblings.

"I… I need to listen to the spirits…" Ryu gulped to himself, "I just need to, figure out where I am going! It should not be hair. Seishi said to just follow where you needed to go…"

Ryu looked around. He searched the brush for something, some sight as to where he needed to continue. Lloyd made sure to remain out of sight, so as not to make Ryu even more nervous in thinking his father was following him. Ryu stumbled several more feet forward, then put his hand against a tree.

"The spirits are, all around us, right?" Ryu inhaled, "So, that means that I just have to listen to them. I… I need to listen. Calm down. Calm down… calm down and… listen…"

Ryu tried his best to clear his mind. Lloyd watched his fingers relax against the tree as he listened. The sounds of the forest were clear to hear. Birds were singing off in the distance, the wind would send the sound of trees rustling in the air, and when Ryu shuffled his feet, snow would crunch underfoot. Each sound blended together, all in a way which left Lloyd at peace.

For Ryu, however, it made him kick the snow in anger, "I do not hear anything! It is the same sounds I always hear! What is it that the spirits are meant to say to me?!"

Lloyd winced as he watched Ryu drift around for several more minutes. He walked about, trying to find his way around to discover where it was that he needed to go. Occasionally, Ryu would stop to try to figure out what direction to go, and in turn he would pick a random one and keep going. His direction was aimless, thoughtless, and it left Lloyd wondering what exactly this was meant to entail.

For almost two hours, Lloyd watched Ryu roam and wander. He made his way through the forest, just walking and shifting about in small paths or occasionally breaking through the tres to find somewhere else to go. He climbed up hills and rocks, then sat for minutes at a time before moving again. The longer it went on, the more Lloyd found himself filled with worry.

Soon, Ryu came to the river. He sat on top of a rock that overlooked it, nearby the rock from which Lloyd and Akita had first journeyed from to find the hidden sanctuary. He hung his feet over the edge and looked down at the water, sighing as he rubbed his head. The sun was up in the sky, and he slumped down as he looked up at the sky. He'd already wandered around for so long, and found nothing?

"I bet Seishi already found her form…" Ryu gripped the rocks, "It, it is not like I am not trying! I just, was not told what I must do! I have to have something to tell me! I must find it somewhere!"

Lloyd could see that his son was getting ready to sit for a long while. He settled down against a tree, his back to Ryu so that he wouldn't turn around and see him. There was a large part of Lloyd that wanted to help him, though. He wanted to go out and tell Ryu what he needed to do to actually find his form. But… Lloyd wasn't a Formling in the same way that the others were. He couldn't do that. If anything, he'd confuse Ryu more.

For a long while, Lloyd sat. He soon heard Ryu carving something into the stone with his knife, producing a sound that definitely meant any nearby animals would have long since left. Each time Lloyd dared a glance at him, Ryu looked like he wanted to do something. He was tense and looked ready to stand up, but each time he shifted, it was only to move the knife. He could read the fear and anxiety so clearly in Ryu's face. Was… that how Lloyd had looked so long ago?

"Huh?" Ryu suddenly perked up, "...Sister?"

Lloyd froze, feeling ice shoot through him to do so. He held his breath, thinking that Ryu had spotted him. Instead, Ryu had stood up to look across the river. Lloyd, confused, stood up to see Ryu doing so… only to then see Ryu leap down from the rock. It took all Lloyd had not to immediately rush to the rock to see what was going on. Instead, he forced his tense body to follow his son slowly, and peer over the rock to see Ryu swimming.

"Sister!" Ryu was shouting at the treeline, "Seishi! Wait!"

Lloyd wasn't sure what Ryu was shouting at. Thankfully, the river wasn't very dangerous that day, meaning it was easy for Ryu to swim across and quickly make his way into the treeline. Lloyd stood up on the rock once he saw Ryu long gone, then he focused. It had been a long time since he managed to do it, but he focused his body. Slowly, green power began to once more flow from his palms. Soon, the dragon for which his headdress was styled appeared, carrying him across the water and dropping him at the other side of the shoreline.

Ryu's path seemed to be disparate and without reason. Lloyd was forced to keep a massive distance at the sheer amount of doubling back and switchbacks that Ryu took as he made his way through the forest. He wasn't moving towards any particular spot, only moving vaguely westward. After a rather long scare with Ryu having slid back down a slope Lloyd waited at the bottom of, he instead let Ryu wander far ahead of him, then caught up to him slowly to maintain a reasonable distance.

For hours, the two continued to do so. Lloyd was forced to find creeks for water several times, yet Ryu seemed never to falter. He kept moving, kept walking, and no longer had a hesitation in his stance. He was following something, well and truly. And thus, Lloyd followed along, seeing where it was that his son was moving to.

By now, it was evening. The sun had touched the horizon, and Lloyd was exhausted from walking all day. Ryu was heaving at several points as well, but he never did seem to take more than a minute to catch his breath. Lloyd wondered if soon, he'd have to turn back. He had no idea where Seishi was, and following Ryu began to feel somewhat pointless given Ryu didn't know what he was doing. He was almost at his wits end, when Ryu broke into a clearing.

"What…" Ryu blinked, "You… did, did someone lead me here?"

Lloyd, seeing Ryu had stopped, snuck his way around until he could see what Ryu was looking at. He was at a pool that Lloyd had never seen before. The trees were unlike anything that Lloyd had seen before, leading him to wonder where even in the Great forest they were. He could only vaguely see the mountains, which led him to wonder if they had somehow crossed out of them.

Ryu stood at the edge of a lake of pure crystalline water. He looked down into its waters, and saw his perfect reflection in the low light. He blinked and moved himself around, ensuring it was him. He slowly got down onto his knees to look even closer, and in doing so, he reached out to touch the surface of the water.

"I…" Ryu blinked, "I cannot hear you. Are… are you sure you are speaking to me?"

Lloyd didn't hear anything, leading him to wonder what it was that Ryu heard. Ryu leaned down to place his ear close to the surface of the water, closing his eyes to concentrate. As he listened, the water began to ripple. The surface turned near white, like ice freezing over its surface. It stopped right at the edge of where Ryu was. It continued to ripple and pulse in the small section of water that was there, right as the light of the moon shone down on the now translucent water.

"I… I understand," Ryu whispered, "I… I think I know what you are trying to say."

With that, Ryu fell. He fell forward into the pool, his entire body disappearing as soon as he did. Lloyd blinked in shock, his body rooted to the spot. He had no idea what was happening, no idea what to think of what Ryu had just done. But, for the sake of his promise, he waited. The white coloration of the water fully formed over the spot where Ryu had fallen, almost as though it had trapped him under the waves.

Minutes passed. The moonlight shone on the water's surface, dancing against it in a reflection that was crystal clear for Lloyd to see. He knew that something was happening. Mist began to rise from the water. In a strange way, Lloyd began to see the entire area around him glow with the light of the moon. The very snow started to shimmer and reflect the light. He stood up in full, leaning in to watch as he felt a strange sense of calm over the air. Somehow… he knew that to say anything would change everything.

Then, the water rippled. The surface suddenly went from white back to its crystal blue. The ripples were coming from a central point in the water, one where the moonlight shone directly upon. It rippled faster, faster, becoming almost violent. Then, with a violent burst, something shot from the water, a dark shadow that went right into the air. The light glistened out from it as it spun within the light, and when it reflected, the sight awed Lloyd.

Hovering in the air, was a dragon. It was a dragon with no wings, one that could wrap around Lloyd's body perhaps three or four times. It was a glistening green, with golden accents that formed its scales, whiskers and tail tip. Four legs hung from it, each with black claws. It hovered in the air without wings, curled around itself. When it moved, its body flowed and twisted like an elegant piece of art, and the creature's eyes, large and expressive, showed joy as it rapidly soared around in the night sky.

"He's… he's a dragon?" Lloyd briefly slipped back into his old way of speaking out of shock, "I-I didn't think that… think that…"

Ryu, as the green serpent, spun around in the air and rapidly flew up into the sky. Lloyd watched as he seemed to meld into the night sky. His form was reflected in the stars just like the moon was. He soared around in it, spinning and rolling, embracing his form. It was something Lloyd would never have thought he'd see, yet there Ryu was, doing just that!

Suddenly, Lloyd heard a growl from behind him. Before he could move to intercept it, something had slammed down into his back and thrown him to the ground. The creature that was on top of him, he soon found, was a glistening white arctic fox. The fox was slightly larger than the average foxes he'd seen, and notably, it had two tails that swished about as the fox pinned him down. Lloyd, confused, looked to the fox in fear until he saw the fox's lips actually curl into a smile.

"S-Seishi?" Lloyd realized. As soon as he spoke her name, the telltale glow overcame the fox, and Seishi was now sitting on top of her father's back.

"I knew you were worried about us, but I did not think you would follow us!" Seishi smirked, "You are not that hard to track, especially with my new nose!"

"You, you found your form!" Lloyd exclaimed, "You take after your mother! How long have you-"

Seishi suddenly clamped Lloyd's mouth shut, pointing up with her other hand to show Ryu still flying above them. She waited until Lloyd had seen him, then she let go and shook her head.

"Not too long before now," Seishi explained quietly, "I figured you would follow one of us. I found my form by stepping into a cave and meeting a strange spirit that spoke to me. After that, I woke up in my new form, and found your scent was all over the woods. I tracked you here!"

Lloyd gently shuffled so he could stand up, "I… am I really that predictable?"

"Dad," Seishi shook her head, "You have warned us to be safe for two days now. Kairi said that her father followed her. Our mother is too beholden to her role to do so. It had to be you!"

Lloyd blushed, realizing his mistake. Seishi, seeing that Ryu had started to fly off, stood up and brushed her robes off. On top of her head now sat a proud fox visage, one that she proudly adjusted to make sure her father saw it. Lloyd felt a rush of happiness go through him, one that left his body feeling alight and ready to move again.

"I will help you follow him back to the village," Seishi explained, "Please try to act as though you did not see us around mom. She will likely be jealous if you say you saw it," She began turning into her fox form, "Plus, I am ready for the feast! Try to keep up, dad!"

* * *

The feast was indeed just as large as Seishi and Ryu were expecting. The entire village would always get together to celebrate for the feast, and with Seishi allowing Lloyd to arrive home first, they were able to have it ready for them. Everyone, from elder to child, were present, and Ryu and Seishi were the ones of honor. Ryu now had upon his head a headdress not unlike his father's own, one that brought many gasps and sounds of awe from those that saw him.

That night, Lloyd and Akita feasted. Just as he had promised his daughter, he did not tell Akita he saw the moment of Ryu's connection. Granted, he hadn't seen much, but Seishi was correct that Akita seemed rather interested in what Lloyd had to say. He told her he hadn't seen much, and that he'd lost track of them early on and caught up to them as they were heading back. Normally, Akita would dig into it, but she had a feast to begin and so let Lloyd off the hook.

Long into the night, they feasted. Lloyd found that his heart was incapable of anything other than joy. Joy of seeing his children mingling among the others. Joy at seeing them show off their new forms to all who asked. Akita seemed especially happy at her daughter's form, while both of them were amazed by Ryu's form. Never before had a dragon been formed, which only led to Kotaru joking to him about what sort of possibilities he'd opened.

The feast was still going strong into the late hours of the night. When it was time for them all to rest, Lloyd guided his family back to their home. The home was the same as it had been when first made, though slightly expanded on the inside to put a divide between where Ryu and Seishi slept, and he and Akita did. Both Ryu and Seishi were rather full and looking slightly tired from an entire day of running about, which Lloyd quickly shuffled them into bed for. Akita gave him a kiss and told him not to be long before he too came to rest.

As his family settled down, Lloyd stood outside of his home. He looked up towards the sky, up towards the moon that still shone on the village. Right now, he was happy. It was a feeling that, while not always at the front of his mind, was something which never seemed to leave him. He was in a place where he wished to be. He was in a place where he was happy.

Thirteen years. It had been thirteen years since that day. It was a day that Lloyd knew well. In that time, he'd changed. He knew each day, he looked more and more like a Formling in the village. He knew that each day, he became more, and more like them. It was a feeling that brought him comfort, joy, and satisfaction. Most importantly, however, it had brought him something he worried he might never have been allowed to have: his family.

Speaking of his family, Lloyd knew that if he waited too long, he'd freeze them. So, slowly, he turned and stepped his way into his home. He saw Akita already lying in bed and, across the distance, the sheet that divided them form their children was pulled back. Ryu and Seishi lay in bed, both of them fighting to stay away, and Akita had the blanket open for him. Lloyd stepped inside, using his staff to balance himself as he slipped out of the brown thick robe to settle down for the night.

"Show us your staff again, dad!" Ryu asked excitedly.

"You always ask to see it," Seishi pointed out with a sigh, "Does that not get old for you?"

"The story it has is worth hearing again!" Ryu shot back, "The stories we have are what help define who we are as a people!"

"I do not mind showing you," Lloyd looked down to his staff, "Are you certain you wish to hear it again, though?"

Ryu nodded, while Seisha just smiled at him and rolled her eyes but leaned up to listen regardless. Akita did the same, reaching out to wrap one arm around her daughter. Lloyd looked around, then he moved to take some bits of berry from Akita's ceremony to smear over the staff. When it was finished, he pushed his own bag aside to show the ground underneath and placed his staff down onto the floor.

"You do intend to clean that, yes?" Akita asked him playfully, "You could do so outside."

"It is already nighttime and you have all gotten into bed," Lloyd pointed out, "I have cleaned this up before, do not worry."

Slowly, Lloyd rolled out the staff. In the smear that it left on the ground, there were three symbols. One was of a strange crescent-like shaped symbol, carved beautifully to show the intricate details of what was most clearly a shoreline. The second symbol was one that the children knew well: it was a wolf, standing firm and proud with three tails, framed against the sight of a large figure with beautiful, jagged wings. The third symbol was of a large flame, and around said flame were several shapes that looked like the homes they lived in.

"Like the First Spinjitzu Master, I carved three clues to something," Lloyd began, "I wanted to carve the three symbols that showed what it was that brought me to the place where I found my peace. I came from a land of strife and fighting, one where I am sure is still in turmoil today. It was a far away land, in a realm that we cannot reach. I came from a place known as Ninjago, to rescue someone that was very important to me."

"I came with a machine that carried me through the snow, and to the one that would influence my destiny more so than anyone else," Lloyd drifted his gaze to the second symbol, "I met the one that would give me the most joy, the most love, the most peace that I had ever experienced. She opened my eyes to a life that I had never considered. She was the wolf that rescued me from the snowy depths of this land, and from my own despair."

He looked towards the last symbol, "And so I made a choice. A choice which brought me to where I am today. There have been days that I wonder what could have been, but those thoughts can never sway my heart from this place. This village welcomed me. In front of their fire, they made me one of their own. They crowned me as apart of you, and allowed me to be with the one that I loved. Here, in the Furthest Realm, I found a life that I never knew I wanted… and that I will continue to live for as long as my time allows me."

Akita grinned to him, nodding her head approvingly at his storytelling. Ryu and Seishi both looked at him with attention, loving the story tonight as they had any other night. Lloyd slowly reached down and retrieved a small towel from the wall to dip in the snow outside and then wipe away the stain on the floor before moving to clean his staff. When he placed it back on the wall, he walked over and got down on his knees between the two beds.

"And most importantly," Lloyd reached down to wrap one arm around each of his children, "I was given the chance to have something that Ninjago would never have let me have… a family," His voice faltered for a brief moment, "A family that I love more than anything in the world. I love you, Ryu. And I love you, Seishi."

Seishi and Ryu both sat up, gently hugging him. Ryu clung to his side, while Seishi just hugged his arm to convey the same feeling. Lloyd didn't care how intensely they did. They were his family. The people he held most dear in his life. Akita soon reached over to join the hug, bringing the four of them together again.

"I'm proud of you both," Lloyd whispered, "I love all of you."

"And we all love you, Lloyd," Akita chuckled, "No matter how much you must hear it, we will say it."

There was no way that the chill of the Never Realm could reach Lloyd. There was nothing that could ever strip away the feeling of warmth that the love of his family brought to him. As the family sat there, together, the moon rose on another day in the furthest realm from Ninjago. Another day in the place where Lloyd now called his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, we have come to the conclusion of The Furthest Realm. Sixteen chapters for the sixteen realms.
> 
> This is the first fanfiction that I've completed that wasn't a one-shot. When I first sat down to write this story, I wanted to do more than simply give Lloyd his 'happy ending.' I wanted to make the story both an exploration of Lloyd as a character and of Akita. I wanted to writ these two growing as a couple and culminating in this very moment. I had completed the story before I began to post it so I knew where it was going from the start.
> 
> With the conclusion of this story, however, I am still writing more. If you wish to see more about Lloyd as a character, I would recommend Autobiography of a Legend. The fic revolves around Lloyd writing an autobiography of his life, and several of the themes from the first half of this fic are carried through into AoL. If you would like something more action oriented, Enter the Ninjaverse is and always will be my main fic.
> 
> Regardless, I want to thank each of you for reading my fic, and I hope that you all enjoyed it. Thank you all again for each view you've given this fic, and, as always, NINJA-GO!


End file.
